


To Covet And Command

by sciencefictioness



Series: To Covet [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3D Maneuvering Gear, 3DMG, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cannonverse, Collars, Consent, Crossdressing, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Ereri Leading Up To Erwin/Eren/Levi, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Just Ereri BDSM Smut To Start, Kink Negotiation, Levi and His Two Pet Titans, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rutting, S&M, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Erwin, Sub Levi, Sub-Drop, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Titan Erwin, Vertical Maneuvering Gear, Voyeurism, Watching, dom eren, sub eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub!Eren is happy that Dom!Levi is home after a few days away, but after Erwin interrupts their scene, his thoughts begin to take him strange places, and he begins to want things he never has before.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Those bright eyes darted from Erwin to the floor, trying to look everywhere at once. Could not decide if he wanted to keep the blonde's gaze or try and catch his Dom out of the corner of his eyes. Levi ran the leather tip of the riding crop over the scout's back, and Eren leaned into the touch as the Corporal spoke.     "I went to the tack shop that supplies the Survey Corps stables today." Levi leaned down, burying a hand in Eren's locks and wrenching his head back viciously so he could speak right into the boy's ear. "I told them I had a savage little beast who likes to buck every time I mount him." Eren groaned, eyes rolling back into his head and Erwin had to fight back the sounds that wanted to come out of him at those words.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sir

Levi entered his quarters at the Survey Corps headquarters, able to sleep in it tonight for the first time in three days, and he saw what he'd been waiting for days to lay eyes on. Eren was kneeling in the center of his bed, hair still wet from a recent shower, dressed in a loose white shirt and pajama pants. The young scout looked exhausted, but his eyes lit up when he saw Levi, eager and joyous. Levi had intended to get things started as soon as he walked into the room, but he had not gotten a chance to see Eren since he'd returned from his visit to Wall Rose, other than the brief exchange they'd had earlier that day. They had been surrounded by other scouts though, and there had only been time for a few quiet, whispered instructions. He took off his belt and boots, setting the boots neatly by the door and hanging the belt on a hook before moving over to the bed. Eren walked on his knees to edge, reaching his arms out greedily towards Levi. The Corporal hugged him in close, burying his face in those messy chocolate locks and breathing that clean, woodsy scent in deep. 

"God Eren, I missed the way you smell. You look tired." Eren was nuzzling into Levi's chest, arms tight around his back.

"I couldn't sleep without you here. I missed you too, Levi." The clung to each other for a few moments before Levi kissed the boy's head and pulled back, brushing loose brown strands out of Eren's face as those green eyes sparked up at him.

"Did you do as I asked?" Eren blushed, shifting in place as he nodded, which made Levi smile. That smile that no one saw but Eren, and it made the scout twist inside. "Good boy. I'm going to go shower, I won't be long. I want you to be ready for me when I get back. Do you understand?" With those words, their scene had started. Levi would give a command, and he would ask if Eren understood. The boy would always respond just how Levi wanted him to, that phrase which, when it was just the two of them, lit him up inside.

"Yes, sir." Levi tugged on his hair once, hard, and Eren moaned in response.

"Good boy." 

The Corporal grabbed a couple of towels, but no clothes. He would not need them once he got out of the shower. Eren remained where he was until Levi entered the bathroom, but the older man knew as soon as that door closed that the scout would be flying to obey. It made him smile to himself as he showered, quickly but thoroughly, ready to get his hands on that tanned skin already. Three days might not seem like a long time to most people, but he was used to going to sleep every night with that boy wrapped up in his arms and waking up every morning to that sleepy grin. No one dared to disturb Levi in his private quarters except Erwin, and the Commander would always knock first. If he found the door locked, he would ask Levi to come to his office. Levi realized he had begun to take these nights with Eren for granted, and now that he had returned he needed to let the scout know how important he was to him. When he stepped out of the tub he dried off,  
using the extra towel to wrap around his waist as he exited the bathroom.

The sight he was greeted with would never get old, no matter how many times he saw it, and all of its variations. There might be different clothes, or extra accessories, but it was fundamentally the same. Eren was kneeling on the floor by the bed, brown leather cuffs with metal rings in them adorning each of his wrists, eyes on the ground waiting for Levi's permission to raise them. There was a matching collar in Eren's hands, and when he heard the Corporal emerge he raised it into the air in offering. He was already hard, cock leaking in anticipation of what he knew was to come. All these things were beautiful to Levi, soothing to him after the past three stressful days he'd spent without this boy at his side, but they were not what drew his eyes. First were the metal clamps attached to his nipples, a shining silver chain connecting the two together. But that was not all. A predatory smiled crossed his face as he took in Eren's legs, white thigh high stockings pulled up, ruffled along the top and landing far above his knees. They were the only thing he wore, the rest of his skin gloriously nude. It had taken Levi a long, long time to be able to convince Eren to wear stockings outside of a scene, in preparation rather than under command. During their play, the Corporal could get Eren to do almost anything willingly, but when he asked the scout to dress for him before hand he'd always said no. Now all Levi had to do was say, _'Please, Eren,'_ and look at him just right, and he would obey without the weight of his Dom's order. Would do it just to please him. Just the idea of such complete submission made Levi's cock twitch. And right now....

He looked fucking _edible_ in those things, the bright white of the sheer fabric contrasting with that smooth, carmel flesh and Levi wanted to groan at the sight. Couldn't, had to keep himself in control. For now, at the very least. He crossed the room until he was standing just in front of Eren, but the boy didn't lift his eyes yet. Levi had trained him well, and he'd loved every moment of it.

"Such a pretty little thing for me today. Does my pet want his collar on?" 

"Yes, sir." Eren nodded vigorously as he said the words, holding the leather up higher for Levi to take.

"What do we say? Have we forgotten our manners so quickly?" 

"Please, sir." Levi patted him on the hair like a dog, and rather than be offended he shoved his head into the touch with a grin. Eren loved being Levi's pet. Told him so repeatedly. From his knees, with a mouthful of the Corporal's cock.

"Good boy." Eren sat up straighter with the praise, and Levi took the strip of leather from his hands and wrapped it around his neck, buckling it, tugging on the ring that now rested at the front of the scout's throat. "You can look now, little pet. I've missed those eyes on me." They darted up at his words, heated with lust already and Levi had not even touched him. Eren's lips were parted just slightly, panting out breaths as he writhed under the Corporal's stare. "Get in bed. You've had a long day already."

"Thank you, sir." He moved to the bed, taking up the same position he had on the floor, kneeling and sitting on his heels, toes pointed behind him, hands clasped in his lap. Gaze locked on Levi. The Corporal dropped his towel, not missing Eren's sharp intake of breath as he did so, and he climbed up on the mattress next to the scout. One of his hands buried itself in the boy's hair and wrenched it brutally, eliciting a beautiful moan out him as he tugged him forward. He had to taste those lips before he did anything else. When their mouths met they were hungry and sloppy, desperation born of time apart that neither one was used to. Eren moaned into Levi's lips as the Corporal proclaimed his ownership, devoured that mouth mercilessly. Only when the scout was whining and leaning into Levi, that dripping length of his nudging into him, did the raven haired man pull back. Those gray eyes glinted with delight as he looked at his pet, blushing and panting, moisture leaking from his mouth, cock quivering already. "Now, face the headboard, hands above your head. My pet deserves a spanking." 

The scout bit his lip, nodding desperately as he turned around, gripping the top of the wooden bed frame as Levi reached around behind it. Concealed behind the wood was a hook with two chains attached, and Levi pulled them out now and clipped them to Eren's wrist cuffs. The chains were not very long, and Eren had to keep his hands above his head, muscles of his shoulders and back flexing deliciously. As soon as they were fastened the scout released his grip on the frame, and Levi knew he wanted to feel the tug of the leather on his arms. He lifted his hips in the air, exposing his ass shamelessly for Levi's touch. The chain that hung from his nipples swayed with each small movement, drawing that steel gaze. With those stockings sitting high on his thighs, Levi took a few moments to just stare at the image before him, burn it into his brain. Seal it away for the next time they were apart. Levi would touch himself to the memories of this, would come while calling Eren's name, even miles and miles away. Seeing him strung up this way, ready to obey any and everything that came out of his lover's lips, collared and restrained and wearing those _fucking_ tights..... Levi had to breathe deep, gather himself, calm down. He settled himself behind Eren, rutting up against the boy so he could feel Levi's hard shaft pressing against his ass. The Corporal ran his hands down to the hem of the stockings, fingers bruising as they grabbed roughly at his thighs, eased under the hem, jerked them up higher. Eren let out a whimper at his rough handling, fists closing around the chains as he rocked back into Levi, needy, hungry.

"How many does my pet want?" The scout was rubbing his ass back and forth across Levi's cock, looking over his shoulder and biting his lip before he answered.

"However many please you, sir." 

"Mmmmmm......" The Corporal leaned down to plant kisses up and down Eren's spine, sucking a dark bruise on his shoulder where it would be hidden by his uniform, making him shiver. He pulled back, sliding his hands up from Eren's stockinged thighs to massage the globes of his ass, squeezing and kneading at the flesh there. Levi let fingertips curl around the inside of those thighs, brushing up against his balls, and the most wanton sound poured out of the boy's lips. "Oh, I missed those slutty fucking sounds you make, pet. I think I'll give you thirty, since you're such a _good fucking boy._ "

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Levi gave an extra hard squeeze to those cheeks before pulling one of his hands back.

"Count for me, pet." Eren would have, anyway, even without the instruction. Had learned to count those strikes long ago. If one of his stupid scout buddies was being an idiot and spanked him while joking around and playing grab-ass like the fuck heads they were, Eren would probably be calling out _'One, sir,'_ it was so automatic to him now. Levi raised his hand before bringing it down in a savage blow, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room. Eren groaned out an appreciative noise before starting the count.

"One, sir." _Fuck,_ but Levi had needed to hear that, needed Eren's voice calling out to him. He brought his hand down again, this time on the other side, harder. "Nnnn... Two, sir." Levi ran his hands over the reddening skin, soothing away some of the ache before using both hands to deliver a vicious strike to both cheeks at once. Eren grunted, jolting forward under the force of the assault. "Haaahhh... three, sir. Four, sir. I missed your hands on me, Levi." 

"Fuck, keep counting, pet. Let me hear you." 

The Corporal began raining down the blows one after the other, something savage inside him reveling in the whines and mewls that poured out of Eren's lips in between his counting. After twenty strikes, he began spouting profanities, and Levi knew he was already close. That he could make Eren come like this without even trying, if only he would hit a little harder, hungry little masochist that his pet was. Levi swung particularly hard, reveling in the breathy sounds his lover made.

"Ffffuck... t-twenty-six, s-sir... shit.... so good." Levi licked a hot stripe up Eren's spine, causing the scout to arch up into his mouth.

"You said you miss these hands on you, pet?" He slid one around to tug hard on that chain fastened to Eren's nipples, and a debauched sound came out.

"Shiiiiit, yes, sir. Very much, sir." That skin was bright pink all over now, heat radiating out from it, streaked with lines from Levi's fingers. The Corporal let both his hands fall again, felt the sting in them as Eren's flesh shook under the impact. His little pet was panting loudly, pressing his thighs together to try and put some pressure on that neglected cock of his, shifting them against each other. Making those stockings move up and down with every motion. There was no way in hell he masturbated while Levi was gone, even if his Dom had not told him to refrain. He knew better, knew how good his reward would be if he managed to keep from touching himself. And Levi would _know,_ always knew. He sounded out the next numbers, voice reedy and high pitched.

"Hnnngg... Twenty-s-seven, sir. T-twenty-eight, s-sir."

"Two more. These are going to sting. Are you ready, love?" _Fuck, yes._ Eren nodded, arching his ass higher into the air, widening his knees.

"Yes, sir. _Please,_ sir." Levi reared back, putting the strength of his arm into the strike as his hand flew at that abused skin. The smack was so loud there was no question, if someone was nearby they would have heard it. No one stayed in the nearby rooms, however, as Levi like his privacy. Mostly so that Eren could moan as loudly as he wanted, Levi loved those sounds he made. "Twenty-n-nine, sir. I l-love you, s-sir." Eren often professed his love when he was quivering in the wake of the pain Levi gave him. The Corporal just smiled. Nothing confirmed that he was doing his job right like hearing those three words pour out of his sub's mouth in the middle of a scene.

"I love you too, pet." He did not hold back on the last swing, hand slamming into Eren brutally. 

"Gaaah... Th-thirty, sir." Levi massaged the hot skin of Eren's ass, rubbing out some of the ache, placing gentle kisses on each side. Later he would rub lotion into this sweet, sweet ass, would rub his hands into it until they grew sore and achy. Would spend hours taking care of Eren, even for something as mild as what they were doing. It was nothing compared to some of the sessions they had, but the aftercare was the same either way. He would wash him, and rub oils into his sore muscles until Eren melted beneath him. Hold him, press lazy kisses on that blissed out face, brush his tangled hair and bring him water and food. But now, he had a meal of his own spread out before him, and Levi needed to _eat._

"Good boy. Turn around. Lean against the headboard." Eren did so, back against the wood and feet spread out in front of him, knees bent, exposing himself lewdly to Levi's eyes. He blushed as the Corporal licked his lips, that dark stare traveling up and down him, blatantly wanting. Blushed, but did not close his legs, or hide himself. Bared everything for Levi. Just how Levi liked it, and he could not look away. Stared for long moments at Eren, arms strained above his head, collar on his throat, one of those stockings starting to slide down towards his knee from his twisting and writhing. "Before I left, I fucked you quite thouroughly, did I not?" His pet nodded fiercely, lust blowing his pupils wide at the memory of Levi pounding into him, gagged and blindfolded and whipped and fucking _taken._ He always made sure he wrecked his pet if he was going to be unable to attend to him for awhile.

"Yes. So fucking good, sir." The Corporal smiled at his unabashed honesty. This was one of the reasons why he loved Eren so much, there was no hesitation, no filtering, no careful phrasing. Just brutal, immediate, complete truth, in every aspect of his life. The scout would tell Levi what he was thinking, what he wanted, what he needed. Not what he thought the Corporal wanted to hear, like everyone else around them.

"It's my turn then. You can watch me get myself ready after I suck that eager cock of yours a bit. I need to taste it." Eren fucking _whimpered,_ thrusting up at empty air, tugging on his chains. Socked feet sliding against the blankets, precome dripping down his aching shaft.

"Yes. _Please_..... Please suck me, sir." 

A little begging never hurt, and Eren was not ashamed of begging. Was not ashamed of anything when it came to Levi. If he had not offered up those few quiet pleas, Levi would have made him beg in earnest. Since he was so willing to ask, the Corporal would be nice. He bent in close to Eren first, closing his mouth around one of his hard clamped nipples, taking it into his mouth. His tongue worked around the metal, and the scout shoved his skin into Levi, chains rattling above him as he strained them to their limit. Levi loved the way they sounded, clinking in the background, mingling with Eren's cries in perfect symphony. He switched to the other side, teasing at the engorged tip where it jutted out of the metal steel clamps, and his pet jerked, moaning. But he couldn't wait any longer, and so Levi leaned down between Eren's thighs, blowing hot breath over the scout's leaking arousal. The brunette twitched hard, staring down at the man between his legs with eyes on fire.

"L-levi, sir... Please...."

"Okay, pet."

Levi did not tease him, not this time, not when he'd been gone for days without seeing him. He took the scout's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he palmed the boy's sack, and Eren thrust up into Levi's mouth, teeth bared, struggling to keep his eyes open. They wanted to close in the face of such ecstasy, but he wanted to _see,_ needed to watch Levi swallow him whole. That beautiful mouth that he'd missed so much worked his cock expertly, as it had so many times before, slick and sliding and perfect. He fought the urge to buck even further into Levi's throat, did not want to gag him, although he knew he'd enjoy the punishment he would receive for doing so. Eren was mildly disobedient at times, just so he could face Levi's sweet retribution. The Corporal knew it well, could tell when the scout wanted him rough and volatile, hissing out orders as he broke Eren open. It was a beautiful thing. But they were both tired, and desperate, and Eren needed Levi _now._ So he held himself back, reveling in the feel of Levi's tongue circling his cock, bobbing up and down on him, moaning around his length. Levi's free hand was tracing the hem of those stockings again, running down inside them before retreating and digging his nails into the fabric. 

"Nnnggh.... L-levi.... Ffffffuck....." Eren felt himself edging close to climax, felt heat swirling in his gut. Knew better than to come without permission, especially when Levi had not been satisfied in any way. "C-close. T-too close. S-stop." Levi pulled off almost instantly, smiling up at the scout with what looked like pride. Eren slid those feet uselessly around some more, not even sure where he was trying to go. Didn't want to be anywhere but right where he was, underneath the hands and mouth and body of the man before him.

"You're so good for me. Good little pet." Levi sank his teeth into the inside of Eren's left thigh, and the scout had to clench his jaw to keep from shooting at the feel of that sharp sting.

"Hnnnnggg... S-sir, w-wait..." The Corporal released his bite, smirking at his pet with knowing eyes.

"Masochist." Eren just smiled wide, _biting that fucking lip,_ looking at Levi like he was all there was.

"Yes, sir." 

Levi knelt between Eren's legs and reached over to the beside table, grabbing a small glass bottle full of clear fluid and pulling the cork from its lid. He poured a generous amount over the fingers of his right hand before inserting the cork back into the opening and returning it to its place. Then Levi lay down on his back, putting his head between Eren's feet, legs splayed out wide, thighs resting against the scout's own. Left himself spread open before Eren's eyes, his own cock crushed underneath Levi's weight. The scout stared, entranced while Levi began circling his hole with slick fingers, spreading that clear fluid around. The chains rattled as Eren tugged on them, wanting his own hands on that needy opening, no doubt. The Corporal edged two of his fingers inside, impatient to mount his little pet and not willing to take this slow. He scissored his digits inside, watching Eren watch him, those cheeks flushing pink, mouth open and panting, fists opening and closing around the metal of his restraints. The scouts brows furrowed as Levi fucked himself, and he started rutting up against the Corporal mindlessly. When he eased a third finger in, brutal in his ministrations, Eren let out a whine.

"Leviiiiiii..." Levi wanted to make the scout beg but he had waited long enough, too. Was ready to take his little pet inside, reward him for being such a good boy. He sat up, straddling Eren's hips and fisting that generous cock to steady it as he lined it up with his entrance. Then he eased the tip inside, bringing one hand around to bury in Eren's hair, using the other to jerk that chain decorating his chest. "Haaah... L-Levi, S-sir.... please..." 

"Only because you got dressed in those pretty little stockings for me."

Levi impaled himself on the scout, ass hitting those stockinged thighs, relishing the guttural sounds he pulled out of Eren as he began to ride him. He bounced on the scout's cock, hard and fast and without mercy. Those chains were singing now as Eren jerked and pulled at them, meeting Levi thrust for thrust as the Corporal swallowed that shaft whole. One of the thigh highs was bunched up around Eren's knee, and Levi tugged the other back up absently before returning his hand to pull that messy hair. Neither one of them was going to last very long, and that wasn't a bad thing really, not considering how fucking exhausted they both were. Levi released his grip on that metal chain to stroke himself in time with his movements, tightening his hold on Eren's chocolate locks and jerking his strands viciously.

" _Yes,_ Levi."

Levi was going to finish first, was going to erupt all over Eren's chest, and he did not give a single shit. Started moving even faster, burying those mouths together in a messy kiss. Their tongues writhed against each other, teeth clacking as his pace turned viciously fast, and when his whole body went tight and hot the scout swallowed his moans. Levi's spine arched, and white ropes arced out, slick and wet between them. The Corporal could be disgusted later. Right now, he was too euphoric to care. Pulled hard on that chain again, leaning forward to whisper a command in Eren's ear.

"Fuck me, you slut. Come in my ass. Fill me up, Eren, I need you to."

Eren pounded into Levi, thrusts coming erratic and stuttered. His hips slammed in hard once, twice, three times before he was coming, thrown over the edge by those harsh words. Levi felt it inside, scorching and perfect, filling him up just like he'd asked, and when Eren went still Levi was in no hurry to go anywhere. Leaned into the scout's chest, rubbing his face back and forth across the sweaty skin there as Eren panted and gasped.

"I missed you so fucking much, Levi."

"I missed you too, kid."

Levi was about to unclamp Eren's nipples, release his chains, put all their gear away. Roll the stockings off those beautiful fucking legs, and spend some quality time worshipping this body he had the privilege of owning. Was going to, before there was a knock at the door. Levi got ready to call out to whoever it was, tell them to fuck off.

But then it swung open.

............................................................................

Erwin had spent over a month locked away in a hospital room under Hange's care, barely lucid, and now that he was released, he had to go talk to Levi and Eren. Had to thank them for everything they had done for him. He'd gone to the scout barracks looking for Eren first, but was only able to find Armin. The blonde scout had looked uncertain, shifting his eyes around nervously before telling Erwin that Eren was probably talking to Levi in his quarters. _Even better,_ he'd thought. Erwin could catch them both together and express his gratitude. It could not wait, not even a day, not another minute. Not after all he had regained. He flew down the hallways towards the isolated corridor that Levi had his room in, far away from any of the other scout captains or squad leaders. When he reached the Corporal's door he knocked and twisted the knob, expecting to find it locked. It turned under his hand, and he flung the door open with a smile on his face.

Only to have it evaporate instantly.

Eren was in Levi's bed naked, arms chained over his head with some sort of leather wrist restraints. He wore a collar on his throat, and a chain dangled between his nipples, though it was mostly obscured by Levi, also naked, who was straddling the boys hips. Erwin blinked as he realized Eren was also wearing filmy white stockings, ruffled at the top, one landing high up on his thigh, the other fallen down around the knee. _Oh, my God._ The Commander was frozen, unable to find any words at the sight before him. Levi tugged a blanket up around them, and Erwin sensed it was more for Eren than for himself. The boy stuttered out a few shocked words.

"C-c-commander Erwin, Sir!" Erwin needed to respond, needed to answer.

Then Levi slapped Eren in the face, _hard._ Erwin was about to ask him what the fuck he was doing when he heard Eren moan. It was not a moan of pain, or surprise, but a debauched sound. Levi was hissing out words, holding Eren's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Who is your sir?" Eren's eyes went wide.

"You are, sir!" Levi tisked at him, eyes darting up and down his face.

"When you have that collar on, you don't call anyone else sir but me. Did you safeword?" The scout shook his head frantically.

"N-no, sir!"

"Then why are you speaking to the Commander without my permission?"

"I-I-I don't know, sir. I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, sir." Levi still ignored Erwin, while Eren's gaze was darting between his two superiors. Erwin knew he should leave, but still he stood there. Unable to move. Unable to blink. Unable to breathe. _Enraptured._ The word slid through his head unbidden. He didn't know what his face looked like, but Levi seemed to have his own ideas of what the Commander was thinking.

"I think Commander Erwin is worried about you, Eren. I've got you all tied up, after all. Why don't you tell him what's going on? Whose are you?" Eren looked over at Erwin, and the words spilled out without a second thought. No hesitation, a shy smile on his face.

"I belong to Levi, and it's a pleasure to serve him, Commander." There was no sir, and Erwin did not have to wonder why.

"See? All consenting adults here." Levi grinned. "Well, almost adults. But if he's old enough to die for us, I think he can fuck who he wants." Levi shot a vicious glare at Erwin, and for the first time ever instead of responding with one of his own, the Commander withered under it. "Now, Eren's been such a good boy today, and I need to take extra special care of him. I'll come speak to you tomorrow morning in your office. If you would kindly fuck off, we'd be most obliged, Erwin. _Sir._ " That last word was dripping with so much sarcasm, it was impressive even for Levi. Erwin blinked before flying out the door, slamming it behind him. He leaned against it, eyes wide, and just before he moved to flee he heard Eren's voice from inside.

"Can I have one more, sir? On the other cheek?" Erwin heard another loud slap, another wanton groan. Then Levi was speaking in a tone Erwin had never heard before, soft and low and so affectionate that it made the Commander's heart clench.

"Okay, little pet. Let's take care of you."

........................................................................ 

Erwin lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling in the dark, clenching and unclenching his right hand as flashes of what he'd seen ran wild through his head. Eren tied up in Levi's bed, collared and restrained and with those stockings on his legs. Levi straddling him, voice full of command as Eren submitted to him in every way. He tried to force his thoughts to something else, but all he could see were those two. All he could hear was Eren's voice echoing through his mind. _'I belong to Levi, and it's a pleasure to serve him, Commander.'_ It took a long time before he figured out what the dark feeling in his gut was, but when it finally came to him he shuddered in dread. _Jealousy._ Erwin was jealous, but of who, he did not know. Did he want Eren spread out beneath him, those bright green eyes on him as though he was all the world, that dark voice whispering, _'Yes, sir,'_? Or did he want to feel the sting of Levi's hand across his face, demanding obedience, vicious and unmerciful?

Erwin did not know.

And as he reached down into his clothes and began to stroke, he found he did not care.


	2. Growth

Erwin was in his office with papers and maps spread out before him, trying to catch up on weeks worth of work all at once and failing miserably. Not because it was too much, even though it was a formidable task on its own, but because his mind kept wandering to places it should not be going. To thoughts of a scout that was too young to be starring in Erwin's fantasies. Or Levi's for that matter, not that the idea really bothered him. But still there Eren was, in dark places that hovered behind Erwin's eyes, strung up like an offering beneath his Corporal. _'I belong to Levi, and it's a pleasure to serve him, Commander.'_ Levi was there too, pale skin spread out underneath his stare, cutting his eyes over at Erwin, daring him to object. After delivering a brutal smack to the younger scouts face, that is. And Eren had just _moaned._ The blonde had never in all his life heard someone moan that way, and he was desperate to hear it again. _'Can I have one more, sir? On the other cheek?'_ The scout commander dropped the papers he was holding with a shudder, rubbing at his face like he could wipe away the memories. With his right hand. _Fuck._

That managed to distract him where nothing else could. Erwin had lost his right arm, felt it severed near his shoulder before it was swallowed whole by a titan as they fought to reclaim Eren from the clutches of their enemies. It was worth it to save the boy, considering all he could do for humanity. A sacrifice well made for all of the benefits they would gain. Even as he sat in his office they were readying for the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria, which would depart sometime in the coming weeks. Erwin had expected to sit within the safety of the walls for this mission, handicapped, a liability in the field for the first time instead of an asset. The stump of his lost limb still aching when he slept. He'd grown accustomed to it as time went on, feeling that emptiness as they fought against the Military Police and the Reiss family. Not to mention the wall cult, enemies within and without all trying to bring the Survey Corps, as well as humanity, to its knees. Then after Eren had been brought back to the safety of the walls, and Historia put on the throne as the rightful queen, Hange, Levi, and Eren had come into Erwin's office. He would never forget the looks on their faces as they surrounded him, grim determination. Hange holding a syringe full of an ominous red liquid with a crazed grin.

_'We can bring back what you've lost. You just need to stand still.'_

They had not asked Erwin's permission, or talked it over with him, and the blonde was now grateful for it. He would never have consented to be injected with something Hange had made, mixing his own blood with Eren's to synthesize some sort of serum. He later found out that she had tested it on a condemned prisoner first, and when he asked her where she found one missing an arm, she'd cackled maniacally before saying, _'We didn't find one. We made one.'_ Erwin still felt nauseated at the memory. So Levi and Eren had held him down as Hange shoved a needle in his veins, and then his world had gone black for quite some time. Erwin had found consciousness in fits and starts, climbing up to awareness for brief moments only to fall back down into darkness when they gave him a fresh injection. Whenever he had awakened those first few times, all he could remember were their faces at his bedside. Eren and Levi watching over him in turn, faces grave as his arm felt like it was engulfed in flames, burning his flesh off instead of reforming it. After a week or so of being lost in shadows and sordid dreams, he woke up half delirious to find his arm partially grown. Smoke coming off it from time to time, sickly and misshapen and unfinished. He railed at Eren, who happened to be there at the time, screaming about how they'd turned him into a monster with the boy's blood. Only when he'd finally regained his senses fully did he realize how truly awful it must have been for the scout to hear those words. A boy who turned into a titan, or some crazed variation of one, and Erwin had shouted that he had become a _monster,_ just because his arm had been deformed. He saw it in those bright eyes, sorrow and pain lancing through them, saw the question deep within.

_If that makes you a monster, what am I?_

Had he and Levi been together then? Surely they had been. Had Eren gone back to Levi's bed with the pain of Erwin's words echoing in his ears? Had the Corporal soothed those fears from his mind, held him close, whispered reassurances to the boy? Told Eren he was human, that he was just like they were, only _more._

Or had be tied him up and beaten the doubt from him, Eren moaning out _'Please, sir'_?

Fuck, there he was again, wandering in circles until it came back to that image burned in his mind. His arm had finally reformed fully, musculature somehow intact, no atrophy, no soreness, no nothing. The same color as the rest of his skin, not pale or weak or inferior. Perfect, and whole. Thanks to Levi. Thanks to Eren. Thanks to Hange. She'd told him during one of his sessions of wakefulness that it was Levi who first brought up the possibility of using Eren's blood to grow back his limb. The brunette had offered his help eagerly, letting Hange draw vial after vial of the liquid from him. Until he was weak and staggering, barely able to keep his eyes open. Driving himself to the brink time and time again until their resident mad scientist could get her formula just right. Tested it on their guinea pig until they had gotten the results they wanted, before they got anywhere near Erwin with it. 

During all this time the scouts had been on hiatus from their expeditions, waiting for their Commander to recover as well as letting things settle down a bit within the walls. They needed to make sure everything was stable enough inside before they ventured outside Wall Rose. So while Erwin lay in bed near comatose, his scouts gathered their resources, worked on their training, filled their ranks with willing members of the Garrison. Doing all they could to prepare for their expedition to take back what humanity had lost all those years ago.

When Hange had told Erwin that he was free to go, his arm was healed, his mind was back to normal after the fever dream that the serum had seemed to cause, the first thing he wanted to do was thank Eren and Levi. He'd already told Hange over and over again, to the point that the scout captain was sick of hearing it. But the Corporal and the scout had not been by since he'd become fully lucid, had been busy with their duties as they readied to head towards Wall Maria. He needed to tell them how grateful he was, how they had given him back more than his arm. They had given him back his life. He could go outside the walls with his scouts, could use the 3D maneuvering gear to fight their enemies. Could be a part of the fight to same humanity, as he'd always been. It was all he had, all he was.

Hange, Eren, and Levi had given Erwin everything. The least he could do in return is tell them so.

So he'd rushed to the barracks, and then to Levi's room, words of gratitude on his lips only to lose all the air in his lungs in an instant. Unable to speak in the face of what he had seen. Enraptured. Ensnared by a boy in chains and the man who'd put him there, and all the dark things his mind conjured up around them. Then Erwin had _run,_ run back to his room like hell itself was after him, slamming the door and leaning against it as though something was trying to get in. 

The first thing he'd done with his freshly formed arm was bring himself to climax, with thoughts of green eyes and chains and the sound of Levi's hand smacking into young flesh. Erwin had fallen asleep ashamed of himself, only to wake up hard and aching from the most debauched dream he'd ever experienced.

Then he'd done it again.

Now he was in his office trying to make his eyes focus on requisition forms, and supply inventories, and personnel files. Maps of the land between Wall Rose and Wall Maria, circles placed all across the surface as they tried to plot out the best route to take. Erwin needed to do a thousand things at once, needed to make sure they were ready, yet a moment ago he'd read the same sentence ten times and still could not remember what it said. He sighed loudly, wanting with everything in him to shove all these papers to the floor in a fit of rage. He did not hear a knock, or hear his door open, but he certainly could not fault the man before him for entering without permission.

"Rough morning Erwin?" Levi was seated in one of the chairs in front of Erwin's desk, one leg crossed over the other at the knee with a cup of tea held in his hand. "How's that arm of yours? Everything working okay? Can you wipe your ass?" Erwin rolled his eyes, but he fought a guilty look from his face as he answered, heated memories of just what he had done with that hand surging through him.

"It's... Ah, functional. Seems just like it was before." He'd told himself over and over to act as though nothing had happened, treat Levi as he always had. A respected subordinate, a worthy scout, a trusted leader. _A lover with a strong hand and a fierce gaze...._ He shook his head, remembering the very thing that had driven him to the Corporal's room in the first place. Erwin met those steely eyes with a serious expression. "I wanted to thank you, Levi. Eren too. For everything you did. I'm... I'm whole again thanks to you. I can scout, I can fight. I can lead, the way I am meant to lead. I never would have been able to without Eren's blood, without you thinking of it in the first place. I owe you two and Hange more than I can ever repay you. Thank you, Levi." He looked down, unsure, before glancing back at Levi. "I need to thank Eren, too, but I'm not sure if now's the best time." Levi grinned as he sipped his tea, uncrossing his legs and crossing them in the other direction.

"I'm sure it's fine, Commander. You didn't mean to intrude. Though he probably won't be calling you 'sir' anymore. Hopefully you won't be too torn up about it." Levi's last sentence was drenched in sarcasm, those eyes flashing up at the blonde. Erwin collapsed back into his chair, work long forgotten as he cringed. 

"I'm sorry, Levi. I shouldn't have barged in the way I did. I was eager to offer you both my thanks, and I ah... violated your privacy. Eren's as well." He didn't know what else to say. Could not say what was really on his mind. Could not ask the million questions on the tip of his tongue. Levi seemed to sense them, however, and his eyes narrowed on the blonde, seeing things they should not be able to see. Asking questions of their own.

"No questions? No complaints? I'm fucking my direct subordinate who is a minor and eighteen years my junior. You are my superior, the leader of the Scouting Legion, officially responsible for Eren. Do you really have nothing to say?" Leave it to Levi to be painfully direct. Erwin had many things to say, but none of them were as the leader of the scouts. No, he had things to say as a _man,_ one who thought he knew what it meant to want, thought he knew _what it was_ that he desired, in an abstract way at the very least. He had been wrong. Had not known what to want in the first place. Levi cocked his head as the silence stretched on, brows furrowing when Erwin remained quiet. Finally he forced something out, not what he wanted to say but what he felt he _should_ say. 

"He may be a minor, but you were right in what you said yesterday. If we expect him to risk his life for us, then he should be able to do as he pleases, as far as his private life is concerned. As long as it's all consensual on his part, and does not interfere with his duties as a scout, then I have no complaints. Though I'm sure you both know it would be best if it was kept quiet, at least until he turns eighteen." _If he lives that long._ It remained unspoken, but was still there between them. The life of a scout was a precarious thing, especially one as volatile and reckless as Eren who was guaranteed to be on the front lines of any battle they found themselves fighting. Because he was a scout, but also because he was a titan shifter. There were no soldiers whose lives were more at risk than Eren's.

"I got his permission to discuss this with you, but if you want to speak to him when I'm not around just to confirm things for yourself I have no issues with it." Erwin contemplated talking to Eren about he and Levi, asking about their relationship, watching that face turn pink, and his heartbeat quickened at the thought. Like a fucking teenager trying to ask a girl out on a date, and the blonde hated himself for it.

"I do have a question for you, if it's not too.. intrusive." Levi seemed as though he'd been expecting that, setting his tea down on Erwin's desk. On a coaster, of course. There was one particularly dark thought scratching at the back of the Commander's mind, and it he did not get it out he would surely lose sleep over it.

"I thought you might."

"It's just... it's just Eren, right? I mean, you don't have a host of scouts coming to your bedroom each night to be your... your... whatever he was. Whatever he is." Levi looked offended, leaning back into his chair and scowling at Erwin.

"Of course it's just Eren, you asshole. He's my lover, but I think the word you are looking for here is 'submissive'." _Submissive._ Chained up, dressed in stockings and leather, feeling the weight of Levi's palm on his cheek and sounding out _Yes, sir. No, sir. I'm sorry, sir._ Submissive seemed like the right word for it, and even though Erwin was sure he was ignorant of some of the term's nuances, he felt as though he had a name for something that was nothing more than abstract idea before. Like someone who had been looking at colors all their life only to find out what each one is called, each shade in their world titled, made more beautiful through understanding. Not everything needed a label, or to be categorized, but right now Erwin felt something sliding into place within him. "I care more about Eren than I ever have about anyone, or anything. He's important to me." He didn't say the word _love,_ but it was in his voice. That voice that Erwin had never heard him use before the previous day, ringing through his ears and settling in his chest.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I thought I locked the door, but it must have slipped my mind. I apologized to the brat, but I guess I should apologize to you, too. He's training with the scouts today instead of working with Hange. Shitty glasses has had enough fun with Eren for quite some time. He's spent so much time shifting and having blood drawn lately that he's rusty on the gear, so he's doing 3D work today. You can pull him aside if you need to, satisfy your conscience. Make sure I'm not taking advantage of _innocent young boys._ " Those last words were sardonic, laced with so much sarcasm that Erwin was rolling his eyes in response. "I have to go talk to Hange before I head out there. Maybe I'll see you around today. I'm sure you're eager to spend some time outdoors after being under stupid glasses' needles for so long. Congratulations on the arm, Commander. I do hope you can wipe your ass."

Levi left without another word, and Erwin just sighed. He gave up on his paperwork for the moment and donned his jacket and his gear. It had been well over a month since he'd strapped on his equipment, and it was time to see if his arm was up to the task of holding his weapon.

Or at least that's what he told himself as he mounted his horse and headed out towards the training grounds. 

He certainly wasn't just searching for messy brown hair and bright green eyes.

......................................................

There was a sparsely wooded area inside wall Sina that the scouts used to supplementary training. It was nothing like the sprawling forest of their regular training ground, but it was enough for them to test out 3D gear, make sure it was all functional, as well as to re evaluate injured scouts and make sure they were ready for duty. There were not a lot of scouts up in the trees that day, as most of them were helping with preparations to relocate to their barracks just inside of Wall Rose. Many of the scouts would be riding out with them in the next few days to the last intact wall that separated them from the titans. The soldiers would stay there as they finished getting ready to head out toward Wall Maria in the coming weeks. When he dismounted his horse a cadet rushed up to take the reins, all awkward steps and eagerness. He eyed Erwin's blades with slight confusion, as scouts did not usually use them on this particular training ground. There were no cutouts of titans here, nothing to wield that steel on, but Erwin needed to be sure his arm was doing everything it should. That he could hold a sword as he sailed through the air, as he always had.

He walked the hundred yards or so that separated the stables and outpost from the trees and looked up at them. They looked inviting in a way few things did to Erwin, and he realized that Levi was right, he needed to be outdoors. Needed to feel the wind in his cloak. The blonde fired off his hooks, feeling them sink into wood and pull him off his feet, felt that familiar rush as the ground disappeared underneath him. Only when he was high in the air with his feet gripping the bark of a tree did he begin to glance around, gaze searching for the other scouts up here. He saw a streak of green out of the corner of his eyes and found himself pulling out his sword to test his grip as he flew after them. Whichever scout this was, they were fast and agile, using their momentum to pull themselves through tight spaces and flit birdlike between branches. Erwin began to close the distance between them, focusing on speed rather than the delicate maneuvers this scout seemed to be practicing. When he drew close enough he saw crazed brown locks and felt himself growing nervous.

It pissed him off on some level that he was anxious about talking to one of his men for any reason, even a reason as.... unusual as this one. Eren had paused in the top of a monster of a tree, knees bent as he let his weight pull the cables of his gear taut, and when Erwin's hooks hit the wood beside his own the boy smiled wide.

It evaporated as quickly as Erwin's had the previous night when the blonde landed next to him. He gaped at the scout commander, then his eyes darted briefly away as he _blushed._ Erwin felt his heart stutter in his chest when those pink cheeks mingled with the image in his mind. This boy strung up under Levi, dressed up in chains and leather and lace, looking good enough to _eat._ Eren gathered himself quickly, those wide gemstone eyes finding his leader's, and the blonde tried to do the same, even if his mind was reeling.

"C-commander Erwin, s-... Ah... What are you doing up here?" Erwin blinked a few times, flexing and releasing the death drip he had on the hilt of his blade. Eren looked like he'd rather be anywhere else on the entire planet than under his Commander's watchful gaze.

"You seem surprised to see me. Did you not notice I was following you?" Surely the scout was no so oblivious that he had not heard his superior flying after him through the branches. Eren managed a small mischievous smile, swaying back and forth from one leg to the other, knees flexing.

"I did, but I didn't look to see who it was. I thought you were Levi. He's the only one who ever chases me through the trees that way." Now it was Erwin who was smiling, the idea of the uptight and grouchy Corporal sailing through the woods shamelessly after Eren warming him in strange ways. _You came here for a reason, Erwin, not to ogle this boy._ He shook himself internally, remembering his purpose for being perched next to this scout so far from the ground. They could hear the others training around them, gear singing in the distance as they hooked into trees and arched through the air, but they could not see anyone. "How's your arm doing? Is it... normal?" Erwin pondered the question briefly, glancing at his hand as he spoke.

"I keep dropping things today." Eren looked worried, brows furrowing as he looked at Erwin's right hand were it gripped his sword. "I think it's more that I forget it's there, as opposed to it not working properly. I'm not used to having a right arm anymore, and I relax my grip unknowingly. It'll take some getting used to. But I wanted to thank you, Eren. For everything you've done for me. Hange told me how hard you worked to help me, how you gave so much of your blood over and over so she could get her formula right. I remember waking up in a daze and seeing you and Levi at my bedside. I said some cruel things to you when I was not quite myself." Erwin lifted up his sword, staring at his right hand again, wiggling the fingers there. "I can never repay all you've given to me." He met those shining eyes, could feel the ferocity of his own gaze. "I'm whole again, thanks to you." Eren shrugged, looking unimpressed with all he had done.

"You lost your arm because you were fighting to save me. I owe you more than just an arm, I owe you my life. Any scout would have done the same for you if they could, Commander. It wasn't a big deal. I'm glad I could help you." Eren was always doing this, downplaying everything he did, making it seem as though it was some trivial thing. Something anyone could do, something anyone would do. Eren was saving thousands of lives, sealing the walls. Reclaiming hope for all of mankind. Helping Erwin reclaim his very body from the titans, taking back things they had lost in a visceral way.

Yet here he was, shrugging, biting his lip. _'It wasn't a big deal.'_ But it was. It was Erwin's whole life. His arm, and his scouts, and his people. This boy was giving him back the entire world. He wondered that he had never really appreciated it before he'd gotten his limb back, and felt selfish as he realized he'd taken the scout for granted. Looked at all he had done, and thought the same thing as Eren. _'Any scout would have done the same for you if they could...'_ Except they would not have.

"Don't dismiss everything you've done that way. Not just for me, but for all of us. You're helping mankind more than anyone else ever has. Sealing the holes in Wall Rose, fighting off Annie, helping to overthrow the corrupt royals. Pretty soon we're going to retake Wall Maria, all because of you. Give yourself a little credit, Eren. You of all people deserve it." He had not expected to say all that, had not known it was going to come out until he was done speaking. Eren looked uncomfortable with the praise, silent under Erwin's gaze. Then the blonde remembered the other reason he had sought this scout out in these branches. "I also wanted to apologize to you. For ah.... barging in yesterday. I'm very sorry, I should not have done that. I was eager to thank you two, and in my haste I embarrassed you. Really, I'm so sorry." Then Eren was smiling, looking at his feet but seeming amused.

"Shit, first Levi, now you. It's fine, stop apologizing. I wasn't really that embarrassed, and no one meant any harm." _Not that embarrassed?_ What was he, then? Erwin was confused about many things, wondering why on earth Levi had been apologizing.

"Why would Levi tell you he was sorry? I was the one who burst into your room uninvited." Eren's grin shot wider, cheeks turning pink again, and Erwin could watch it all day. Would die before he admitted it, but that made it no less true.

"He forgot to lock the door. Also, he said he shouldn't have... ah.... overreacted to the whole 'sir' thing the way he did. At least not while you were in the room. I had to listen to him apologizing all fucking night for that. I was ready to hit _him_ by the time I fell asleep." Erwin was amazed that the boy was talking so openly about all this. Was speaking before he realized it.

"How long have you and Levi been.... together this way? I feel like I should have noticed."

"Levi said you might ask. After what happened with Annie, I was recovering from fighting her, and his leg was injured. We were both supposed to be healing." Eren laughed then, wiping a hand over his face, running it through his hair. Memories running through his head, and it was obvious he treasured them. "I guess we were healing in more ways than one. It's been months and months now. A long time, a lot has happened." That was an understatement, but Erwin had spent enough time thinking about all the bullshit they had gone through recently. He only realized he was staring at Eren when the boy began to shift in place again, blush surging even brighter in those cheeks, and Erwin had to fight the urge to reach out and touch them. This scout was not his to touch, not his to want. _'I belong to Levi...'_ But a voice in the back of Erwin's head was whispering that he did not, in fact, want to take anything from Levi. The blonde did not want to break apart what these two had, but be a part of it. Only wanted his hands on that carmel skin underneath the weight of steel gray eyes. _Fuck. What is wrong with me?_ He forced down his thoughts, tried to tear his eyes away. Failed. Then Eren was looking somewhere behind Erwin, and he suddenly looked nervous.

When the scout commander turned his head he saw Levi perched nearby in the trees, studying the pair with watchful eyes. A hunter observing the movements of its prey, waiting for the right time to strike. Those gray eyes bored into him, even from so far away, and what he saw there was not anger, or jealousy. Levi looked.... _curious._

That curiosity gave Erwin hope for some reason he could not fathom. 

When he left Eren behind to sail through high branches, to sift through mountains of paper, to see to his duties, all that hope followed him home. _'I guess we were healing in more ways than one.'_

Erwin felt the weight of his arm all day, tangible and real, grown from nothingness and determination. Something was growing within him too. Healing Erwin in more ways than one, and he wondered what it would take to make all of him whole.


	3. Wrecked

Eren had not known how to react when Erwin Smith threw open Levi's door, icy blue eyes going wide at the sight of the scout in such a state. He didn't know how to react but underneath his Commander's shocked stare, his body certainly had, spent cock twitching where it was still buried inside of the Corporal. Just the idea of someone seeing him that way made arousal swirl fresh inside him, and as much as he would've liked to, there was no hiding it from Levi. He'd felt it as surely as Eren had, though he said nothing, did not react, remained impassive. Though there had certainly been a reaction when Eren mumbled out a confused greeting that ended in 'sir'. Then Erwin had gone, and after Levi granted the scout one more strike on his cheek he'd started seeing to his sub as he always did. Unclamped Eren's nipples and soothed him through the sharp pain that accompanied it as the blood flowed back into the tips. Took off Eren's wrist restraints and collar, eased those silky stockings from his legs. Everything was put away, restraints and clamps in a box beneath Levi's bed, lubricant in the drawer next to it. The tights were placed into a small bag that Eren would drop off with Hange so she could have them laundered with her clothes. The scientist knew all about Eren and Levi's relationship, even the more... interesting aspects of it, and no one would bat an eye if they noticed women's stockings among her things. If Eren was caught washing them himself, some brows were sure be raised, and Hange was more than willing to help. 'Eager' was an understatement.

Eren lay on his stomach with his head resting on crossed arms, Levi straddling his thighs as the Corporal rubbed a special lotion into the scout's skin. It would help soothe away sore muscles and skin irritation, and acted as an antiseptic in case they accidentally broke skin during their play. Another one of Hange's concoctions. Eren complained when they first got together, telling Levi it was pointless to do all the aftercare he insisted on. Any injuries that were inflicted on the scout would be totally healed by the next day, no matter what they were, though the abuse he took from Levi seemed to take longer to mend than wounds he got normally. Hange seemed the think that Eren's body somehow knew the difference between 'good pain' and 'bad pain', and did not give a high priority to healing those injuries that he'd welcomed in the first place. Either way, it seemed useless to the boy for Levi to spend over an hour massaging lotion into his skin and washing him and drying him, caring for him as though he was fragile and breakable. Eren was literally the least fragile person within the walls, he could take any beating Levi could dish out without consequence.

It had taken awhile for the scout to realize that all the attention was as much for Levi as it was for him, a way for him to lavish affection and praise on his lover after putting him through such harsh paces. The Corporal loved to dominate Eren, loved to chain him and flog him and listen to him beg. The scout loved it just as much, but Levi also needed to care for him afterwards. Needed to comb his fingers through Eren's hair and whisper in a low voice what a good boy he was, that he was pretty and perfect and irreplaceable. Eren had come to love it just as much as their scenes, the way Levi's hands caressed each part of him as though he was starved for the contact. Those long fingers danced over Eren's skin in a way that was blatantly worshipful, and the scout just basked in it, eyes closed as he went blissful and boneless.

At first, Eren was never even capable of words, just mumbled responses as his Corporal touched him and kissed him and loved him. It was the best part of any day, that foggy buzz of post orgasmic high. Later as he came back to himself he could form sentences again, and they talked in low voices, hushed tones. Levi was kneading the flesh of Eren's ass now, thumbs digging in just hard enough to feel _so good,_ but he'd been working the skin there for awhile and the scout found himself smiling.

"I think that's enough, Levi. You've been rubbing there for fifteen minutes straight." Levi tisked at him, hands never stopping their motions.

"Shut up, no one asked your opinion. I need to take care of you." Eren smirked, turning his face to rest on the other cheek.

"You just like touching my ass." Levi did not deny it, but his hands eased up to the base of Eren's spine, fingers spreading out as he massaged deep into the muscle, bones aligning under his expert touch. The Corporal sighed, and Eren knew what he was going to say long before it came out of his mouth. _Fuck, this again._

"I really am sorry, brat. I shouldn't've slapped you while Erwin was in the room. It was disrespectful, I got carried away." Now it was Eren's turn to sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"If you tell me you're sorry one more fucking time, I swear I'm not sucking your dick for a week. I told you it's fine." Eren would do it, too, the Corporal had no doubt. Had done it before. The scout knew Levi was about to speak again and cut him off. "Levi, can I be totally honest with you?" It was a rhetorical question, one that he already knew the answer to. Eren was always totally honest with Levi, but it had the intended effect. His hands paused in their ministrations, and he could _feel_ that serious look on the Corporal's face without even seeing it.

"Of course you can. Spit it out, kid."

"I was surprised when Erwin came in, didn't know what to do, but feeling his eyes on me when you had me all strung up like that... I _liked_ it. Then when you slapped me while he was watching... fuck, you felt it, Levi. I was still inside you, I know you could tell. I... shit, I started getting hard again. I feel guilty. You apologizing to me a dozen times just makes it worse." Silence stretched between them, and for most people it would have been awkward, but this was _Levi._ Eren could tell him almost anything, no matter what it was, and he would understand. Finally his hands started moving again, edging further up the scout's spine, rough and strong and perfect. There was no trace of doubt or uncertainty in anything Levi did, in his touch, in his voice, in his actions.

"There's nothing to feel guilty about. Some people like being watched. It's not as though you're being... disloyal to me, or something. It's not your fault that Erwin came in, and you can't control how your body reacts to something like that. If anything...." He kept his fingers sliding against Eren, and the scout knew he was trying to be careful of how he phrased his words. "If anything I find it very interesting that you responded the way you did. That you liked the idea of being watched. If it's something that turns you on... it's something I'd like to explore, at some point. I want to do anything I can that makes you feel good. Unless you're opposed to the idea." Eren knew he did not have to answer, could remain silent, and Levi would not mind. Now Levi was straddling the scout's hips, hands digging into Eren's shoulder blades, swirling up towards his neck before coming back down. Eren was melting into the blankets, every part of him relaxed and content. It was probably his current state of total blissed out euphoria that allowed the next words to slide out of his lips.

"I don't think it's the idea of _someone_ watching us. I think it's the idea of _Erwin_ watching us, specifically." It took a few moments for him to realize what he said, and when he did his muscles started tensing up again under Levi's fingers. "S-sorry. Forget I said anything. Ignore me." Levi took his hands off of Eren's back, leaning down and turning the boy's chin to the side so that he could look into those bright green eyes.

"I will never ignore you, or forget anything you say, and you do not need to tell me you are sorry for anything you want or need. If we cannot communicate with each other, then what the fuck are we even doing together? It would be different if we were just lovers, but we are more than that. I need to be able to trust that you are telling me everything, or I could hurt you. Not just physically, but in other ways too. Do you understand what I'm saying, Eren?" His chest felt tight as he nodded, Levi's fingers holding his chin as he did so. The Corporal pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before he continued. "Just because someone happened to walk in on us does not mean they want to watch us together, but if he did, if it was Erwin..." Levi shrugged, pressing a thumb into Eren's cheekbone as he smirked. "I wouldn't be opposed. Someone watching while I break you into pieces could be very interesting for me. Especially if it makes you even more of a mess. We'll... see how our Commander reacts to all this tomorrow." The Corporal sat up and climbed off of Eren, leaning against the headboard and snagging a comb from the bedside table before patting his chest. "Come lean on me. I want to brush your hair, pet."

Eren suddenly had a hard time breathing, bright red thoughts rushing through his mind.

............................................................................

 

Eren had been a bit of a mess all day after talking to Erwin in the tops of the trees, those blue eyes undressing him in ways that only Levi's had before. After the blonde had fled, Levi had taken off without saying a word, and the scout could not help but wonder why. At the end of the night when he had finally finished helping the other scouts clean up after dinner, he did not take the time to say goodnight to anyone as he usually did. The scout headed straight to Levi's room, locking the door after him and setting his boots neatly beside it. Eren was messy by nature, but his Corporal was most definitely not, so he made every effort to keep things tidy for him, just so he could see that pleased smirk. He showered quickly, washing the sweat and dirt of training from his skin with a groan. Eren would have waited for Levi so they could shower together, but he knew the Corporal had a meeting with some of the other scout captains this evening. It would be another forty five minutes before he got there, and Eren wanted to collapse into bed. When he crawled between Levi's sheets dressed only in his pajama pants he sighed, thoughts drifting as they had all day to their blonde Commander and his fierce stare. Levi's weight on his hips as that blue gaze bore into him, eyes going wide as the Corporal's palm found his cheek with a smack. _Oh, fuck._ Eren was getting hard, but he didn't want to finish himself, not when Levi would be there soon. He felt a mischievous grin cross his face as his hands snaked down into his clothes.

Eren did not want to finish, but Levi always loved it when he stroked himself almost to completion and held back, waiting for the Corporal to arrive. When Levi got there Eren would be panting and leaking and desperate, begging for his touch, and his lover would be glad to give it to him. The longest he'd been able to edge himself out that way was thirty minutes or so, and it would be around forty before Levi got back. _Time for a different sort of training..._ The scout shoved his pants down under his hips, freeing his erection and closing his fist around it with a groan. Images flitted through his mind unbidden, but it felt wrong somehow to be thinking of anyone but Levi as he brought himself up towards climax. Eren closed his eyes, and his mind conjured up his night with Levi before the Corporal left on his trip. He bit his lip and let those dark memories take him.

 

.................................................................................

 

Eren's hands were high above his head, ropes coiled tight around his wrists and fastened to a hook in the ceiling. He'd been the one to lace them through it, of course, as Levi refused to stand on a chair for any reason. At least while the scout was watching. With the ropes pulled so taut Eren had to stand on his toes, the scout could feel the burn in his muscles from the awkward position. It ignited heat in his gut, coiling through him deliciously, and he heard Levi's voice right in his ear, felt his breath as the Corporal spoke. Eren wore a blindfold, so every soft word, every light touch was made a hundred times more intense. When robbed of sight, all he could do was hear and feel and smell, and it was intoxicating.

"We don't have to do anything intense if you don't want, little pet. I can pull you down from here and just take you nice and slow. Be sweet to you." Eren whined. Those honeyed words might sound nice to someone else, but to the scout, it was a threat. Untie these delicious ropes before he felt the sting of leather on his back? Before Levi rained down blows on him? Before he was aching and sweating and needy? Eren shook his head fast, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"No, sir. I want be able to feel this even when you've gone tomorrow, sir." He felt Levi's hand ghosting over his stomach, muscles twitching under the touch.

"Mmmmm. That sounds nice. Any requests, then? Crop? Flogger? I still won't cane you again yet, you should've safeworded on me last time with those bruises you had afterwards." Levi's hand threaded into Eren's hair, tugging hard on those brown locks as he hissed into his pet's face. "You were such a bad pet."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir. But it felt so fucking _good_..." Now it was Eren who hissed as Levi pulled harder on the scouts hair. Then he moaned, shuddering as Levi dug the nails of his other hand into Eren's back and scratched vicious red lines through his skin.

" _Bad pet._ We need a new crop, the one we have isn't to my tastes. I think I'll get the flogger out. It makes such a nice sound, mingling with your pretty little moans." Eren couldn't bite back a groan now as he conjured a picture of their leather flogger in his head, the short black handle with a tangle of three dozen tails hanging from its end, and the scout wanted to feel every one of them.

"Nnn... Wh-whatever pleases you, sir." He cocked his head, listening to Levi rummaging through their gear to find what he needed. Not being able to see heightened his senses, but he could not tell exactly where the Corporal was in the room. When he felt Levi's hand run long his spine he twitched in surprise before leaning into the touch. It was followed by the lush feel of the flogger, tails tickling at his skin as his Dom ran them up and down.

"How many do you want, pet?" Eren swallowed, felt his muscles tense in sweet anticipation. Much of the time when Levi asked him a question, his answer was the same. _If it pleases you, sir. However many you want, sir. Only if you like, sir._ Right then, Eren felt _greedy._

"As many as you'll give me, sir." Levi chuckled darkly, and the sound send shivers swirling through Eren's body.

"What are your words? Since you can't seem to remember them." The scout rolled his eyes.

"It was just that one time an-" _Smack._ Levi let the flogger cut off his pet's words, striking viciously against the skin of Eren's back. "Hahh..." The scout felt his cock twitch at the sharp sting of the leather.

"You're a mouthy little thing today. I asked you a question. What are your words."

"Rose and Maria, sir." Rose and everything paused, giving Eren time to adjust, or breathe, or relax. 'Slow down'. Maria and everything stopped altogether, restraints removed, everything taken off or out immediately. Eren could scream _no, stop, don't, please sir_ all fucking night, and Levi wouldn't bat an eye, though he tended not to most of the time. It was usually _yes, more, don't stop..._

"Good pet. Where is my count?" Count? Oh...

"One, sir." Eren heard it singing through the air this time before heat bloomed on his shoulders, warm and welcome. "Two, sir." The third strike was harder, making him rock on his toes under the impact as he moaned. "Nnngg.. three, sir." Levi was right, the flogger made an appealing noise as it slapped into Eren's skin, tails spreading out over his back, which was growing hot under the bite of the Corporal's blows. "Four, sir." When Levi's hands found him the contrast to the whipping was stark, and he jerked under them at first before relaxing. His Dom ran those long fingers up and down across Eren's spine.

"So pretty, all pink like this." Levi's hand closed over Eren's shaft, and the scout thrust shamelessly into it. He held on tight as he struck with the leather again.

"Five, sir. Shit..." Levi began stroking as he let his other hand fall over and over, beautiful pain blossoming across the plane of Eren's back. "Six, sir. Nnnn... Seven, sir. Eight, sir. Fffffuck, Levi!" The Corporal was thumbing over the crown of Eren's cock, squeezing it, sliding his fingers back and forth across it. "N-nine, sir. S-so good, sir. More." Levi released his shaft, and Eren heard him take a few steps away. He whimpered and started to beg. "Please, sir. Don't stop. I need more, you're leaving me for three days. Keep going. Please."

"Shhhhhhh, little pet, I'll give you more. I just want to fill you up a little first." That dark voice in his hear, tongue licking up the side of Eren's neck as he pressed his body into the scout's from behind. One of Levi's hands gripped Eren's right knee, jerking it off the floor until it pressed against his chest as he mouthed lazily at the scout's throat. Then the Corporal was tying it in place against his chest with a long strip of silk, wrapping it around his leg before knotting it under his arm on the opposite side. Now Eren was balancing precariously on one foot, exposed, spread open under Levi's gaze. The ropes cut into his wrists more harshly as he weaved in place, trying to steady himself and failing. It was disorienting, and it made his mouth open as he started pant. Levi stepped away again, and Eren mourned the loss of his body tucked in against his own. It was only a few moments before he felt the Corporal's fingers, warm and slick as they teased at his entrance.

"Y-yes, please, sir. Give me something, sir." Levi eased two fingers in, knowing his sub would just whine and bitch if he started with one. He worked them in and out, spreading Eren open as the scout gasped and thrust into his touch. When he felt Levi pull out he started to complain, only to feel something cool and smooth pressing against his opening. It could be several different things, all plugs of some sort, but they felt somewhat similar, and without his sight to confirm what it was for the moment he was left to imagine. He felt the rounded tip slide in, stretching him wider and wider until it slipped over a divot in the end, holding the item inside him. Eren felt deliciously full, and then Levi laid his palm over the end of the plug and shoved against it, seating it fully within him. When Eren felt the Corporal start twisting it, tugging on it, he knew which of their toys was inside him, not that it mattered. This one had a circular ring on the end, all the better for Levi to torment him with.

"Need to get you ready for me. Is that better?" Eren bit his lip and nodded, slowly finding himself in a totally different place in his mind. Hands strung tight above his head, ropes digging into his wrist, blindfolded and balancing on the ball of one foot as he was spread open... The scout was transcending that space in his head where he normally found all his thoughts, rising up higher to somewhere blank and euphoric. A place where there was no room for worries, or thoughts, or problems. His whole world shrunk down, and there was only Eren, and Levi, and all the beautiful sensations the Corporal pulled out of him. It was his favorite place to be, and Levi seemed to realize when he reached it. "Oh, much better I think. Don't forget to count, pet." Eren could count. Eren could do anything right then, so long as Levi asked him to in that silk voice. 

"Yes, sir."

The strikes fell on his skin one after the other, some on his back, others on his chest as Levi circled around him, though none ever landed directly on his sides or anywhere near his kidneys. Eren was counting them, but in some separate part of his brain. Sailing on autopilot, spitting out the numbers while the rest of him just basked in the sweet sensation of that whip biting into his flesh. Eren drifted higher and higher into the haze of pleasure that Levi was so good at putting him in, a cloud of lust surrounding him like a physical thing. Sweat had broken out on his skin, and he was panting out the numbers with each of Levi's blows, voice breathy with a hint of a whine. Eyes wrenching tighter with each perfect hit, body rocking and swaying. Eren could _feel_ the flush on his cheeks. His shaft was shooting painfully hard, and when Levi reached down with no warning to slide the plug out of him and slam it back it roughly, he almost came on the spot.

"Nngggh... Rose, sir. G-gonna come if you do that again." If he came without permission, his Dom would not be pleased. Eren would not be either, not without either feeling his lover inside him or wrapped tight around his cock. He truly did not care which at the moment, though sometimes he asked his Corporal specifically to split him open. Levi made a noise of disapproval, obviously not fond of the idea of Eren finishing already.

"How many was that, love?" How many what? _Oh right, I'm counting..._ He delved through the murk of his thoughts to pull out an answer. 

"Thirty-two, sir."

"Hmmm. It's not a very satisfying number, but it will do. I want you to come full of my cock, not some piece of glass. Relax, pet." Levi eased the plug out of Eren, who whimpered at the loss, feeling hollow and empty. His Corporal would fill him up soon, and it was that thought that kept him from voicing his displeasure. Levi's hands were tugging at the silk that held his leg up against his chest, and he could feel his Dom's arousal jutting into his thigh as it came untied. He leaned into it, eliciting an amused noise from Levi as his leg was released from its bonds. The Corporal could tell how hungry he was for that swollen shaft inside him, and Eren knew he would give it to him. His leg finally dropped to the floor, and Eren shifted his weight back and forth, from one foot to the other, relieving some of the strain on his left thigh. Levi moved away, and suddenly the rope that was holding his arms up went loose. He would've collapsed into the floor at the sudden slack if the Corporal had not been there to steady him, arm wrapping around Eren and easing him over to the bed.

Levi did not untie him yet, and Eren was grateful for it even if it was not attached to anything, wanted to struggle uselessly against those bonds as he felt his Dom drive deep inside him. Strong hands positioned him on his elbows and knees, bound wrists up by his face, spreading his thighs wide. He began to tremble in anticipation, everything in him swelling and clenching and aching for Levi. Suddenly the Corporal shoved two fingers into Eren's mouth, and he began sucking on them automatically, tongue licking circles around them. He moaned at the feel of them between his lips, pulling them in deeper, working them shamelessly. The scout heard Levi groan low in his throat before he pulled them out, and when Eren opened his mouth to protest he felt a piece of fabric thrust into it, then his Dom pulled it tight between his teeth and began to tie it behind the scout's head. _Gag._ Levi had gagged him, and he found himself thrusting instinctively in response, heat shooting through him. _Fuck...._ Gagged, and blindfolded. Whipped and tied up. And soon, Levi would _take_ him....

"Mmmppfff...." He whimpered around the cloth, eyes rolling back into his head.

"What's your safe signal?" Eren snapped his fingers three times fast, and then he felt Levi's hands spreading his cheeks open wide. He wanted to beg, plead for his Dom's cock in him, but he could not even do that. Eren leaned back into Levi, rutting into any part of him he could, hips lifting higher as his fingers opened and closed around nothing but air. The sub was whining, a high pitched canine sound, and it seemed to get his point across. "Can't even use that sweet voice to say please. You know I'm weak to it." Instead of Levi's arousal easing into him, suddenly he felt the Corporal's tongue teasing that ring of flesh, circling around it, delving inside before painting hot lines around its edges again. _Fuck..._ Eren slammed his hips back into that mouth, his cock jerking at the feel of Levi eating him hungrily.

"Nnggghhh...." All the sounds he made were muffled, but Eren was pretty sure he would be incapable of words even without the gag. He was so gone. His Dom turned him mindless, full of nothing but lust and want and _please Levi, please just please..._

"You taste so good, but I'm impatient." _Yes, fuck, me too..._

One of his hands gripped Eren's hip tight, the other fisting his cock as he lined himself up with the scout. Eren felt that thick shaft rubbing up and down, teasing over his entrance, and he whimpered again. Levi just chuckled low at his sub's desperation, sliding himself inside inch by agonizing inch. The scout tried to rock back and impale himself, but the Corporal held him fast, kept him still. Slowly, so fucking slowly he eased home, and after what felt like an eternity he was seated fully inside. Eren made a debauched sound, quivering as he was finally, finally, _finally_ filled with Levi.

"Gnnnhhh..."

"Don't come until I say so, little pet. If you're close, snap them once, okay?" Eren snapped his fingers twice in response as he nodded. _Yes, sir._ "Good boy." 

Levi began to move, slipping out of Eren almost completely before pressing back in with infinite patience. The scout was losing his fucking mind as Levi went slow and easy, taking Eren as though he would break. He took his time, making sure Eren was relaxed and opened wide, before he began to pick up the pace. The scout could not see, could not speak, could not even stroke himself with the way his hands were tied. He was totally at Levi's mercy, and it was the best place to be. One of Levi's own hands was ghosting up and down his back, fingers tracing over the raised red streaks left behind by the flogger. His touch was like fire on Eren's skin, and as the Corporal began pounding viciously into him he felt heat coiling through him. Levi planted wet, sucking kisses up and down the scout's spine, bruising, claiming, each one making him shudder and quake. Soon, too soon, he was going to come. It was all Levi's fault, but he had to ask. Eren snapped his fingers once, and everything stopped as surely as if he had safeworded.

"Nnnnnnnn...." He whined around his gag, trying to force Levi to move by shifting his hips, but the Corporal held him in place. Levi leaned down, as close as he could get to Eren's ear in the position they were in.

"So soon?" He tisked, ruffling his hands through the scout's hair and tugging on it sharply, making the boy groan. "No, not yet." Levi slid his hands lazily up and down Eren's skin, over his sides, across his ass. Reached around to edge them over his stomach before wrapping one around the base of his shaft. Eren rutted into the touch, hips bucking wildly, but Levi just held it firm. Did not stroke, did not move. With his other hand he pressed his fingertips to the base of Eren's spine, walking them up his back before burying them in his hair. The Corporal wrenched his sub's head backwards until Eren's body was flush against his, and Eren mewled into the fabric between his teeth. Every kiss, every touch, every inch of Levi's skin on his was electric and perfect. The sound of his breathing, those dark laughs that came each time Eren whined and writhed and shook... Eren could feel those sounds in his chest, and they were throwing him close to edge all on their own. He tried to bite his lip absently to help keep himself in control before he remembered he was gagged. Took deep breaths instead, clenched his jaw, counted backwards in his head. His Dom seemed to be able to tell when he was no longer on the edge of climax, because he gave his shaft a long, slow stroke.

"Are we ready, now?" Snap, snap. _Yes, sir._ "Good pet."

Levi began to move, releasing the grip on Eren's hair in favor of wrapping his arm around his chest to hold him in place as he savaged the boy. The scout felt it squeezing him tight as Levi's other hand worked his shaft up and down in time with his thrusts. His bound hands shot forward blindly through empty air, and he listed forward just slightly until he found purchase on the headboard. Now that he was supporting some of his weight, the Corporal had even more leverage, and he was merciless in his movements. He began spouting profanities at Eren through clenched teeth, and the scout knew Levi was just as wrecked as he was.

"So fucking tight Eren, such a good boy for me. Fuck, so hot inside. Born just to take this cock, fuck, fuck...."

Those frantic words had Eren's gut clenching again, heat filling him, pressure building at the base of spine. The scout was close, closer than before. He snapped his fingers once, paused for the briefest of moments, then snapped again. _Gonna come, right fucking now...._

"Mmmmpff... Lllllvvvvv...."

Levi stopped moving, breathing hard and fast and ragged as he gripped the crown of Eren's shaft in a brutal squeeze, quelling the scout's need to finish just slightly with sharp pain. Eren whimpered again, trying to fuck Levi's fist`, trying to beg around the cloth in his mouth. He felt Levi's free hand working at the knot on the back of his head, then the gag was pulled from his mouth, and he did not have to ask why.

"Please Levi, let me come. Nnnggghh... P-please sir, please, I n-need to, haaahh... please fuck me, p-please finish me, please, please, please...." Then he was just shaking and mewling and rutting forward and back, trying to get that hand wrapped tight around his cock again, trying to make his Dom move inside. Levi leaned up and licked at his neck briefly before answering, and that voice was the answer to all of Eren's prayers. The star of all his darkest dreams, and Eren did not have to be asleep to enjoy them. Not anymore.

"Okay, love. Come when you like."

"Thank you, sir."

Levi shoved Eren down into the bed, his hand pressing the side of the scout's face hard into mattress as he fucked him viciously, those wanton sounds mixing with the slapping of flesh and the groaning wooden protests of the bed frame. His hand flew up and down the scout's cock as he ravaged his lover, and soon Eren's spine was bending forward, a high pitched keening sound pouring from his throat as he spilled over Levi's fingers.

"Hnnn... th-thank you, sir... thank you, thank you..."

The scout thrust mindlessly into Levi's hand as his Dom milked out the last of his climax, only releasing him when he went soft in his grip. With messy fingers he grabbed Eren's hips and moved with renewed vigor, making some needy sounds of his own, growling and grunting as the scout went boneless beneath him.

"Fuck, Eren... sound so sweet when you come... so tight around me... f-fill you up... fill you so full of me... fuck... Eren, fuck, fuck..."

His hips began to stutter erratically, pounding in deep as Levi sank his teeth into the scout's neck. Them he was coming too, shooting his seed into Eren as he moaned, hands bruising on the boy's skin. Finally he went still, releasing his bite and kissing the wound before he slid out of his lover. With gentle hands he turned the scout over, working the ropes off and rubbing out his wrists a bit before he removed the blindfold.

The first thing Eren saw was Levi's face smiling down at him, so full of love that he thought his heart would burst.

..........................................................................

 

It was the memory of that expression that had Eren hissing now, gripping the head of his cock tight to keep his seed inside as he waited for Levi to come to his room for the night. He had lost his pants entirely in his writhing, and was naked and twisted up in the sheets, covered in sweat as he panted and gasped. One of his legs cocked up into the air as he fingered himself shamelessly. Eren was so lost in his fantasy, the feel of his hand stroking his shaft while he delved within his entrance, that he did not head the key turning in the lock. 

"L-Leviiii..." His eyes were closed, but when the Corporal spoke they shot open.

"You started without me, brat? Did I not take good enough care of you yesterday?" Eren did not slow, did not stop, just continued fucking himself mercilessly as Levi locked the door and kicked his shoes off, stalking over to the bed like the predator that he was.

"Nnnn... no, Levi, I w-waited... hnnnn.. b-been waiting for you... s-so long already...." The Corporal tore away the sheets that were clinging to the scout and watched with hungry eyes as Eren's fingers disappeared into his hole, watched him shudder as he thumbed over his crown. Licked his lips and tore at his belt as he climbed on the mattress, easing himself between Eren's legs. He spread them wide with his hands, and Eren bit his lip as he met that lustful gray stare.

"How long this time, little pet?" Levi ran one hand up and down the scout's thigh as he freed his now aching cock, stroking it in time with Eren as he ate up the sight before him.

"S-since.. fuck, s-since seven..." The Corporal glanced at the clock briefly, and he felt pride swell up inside.

"It's seven forty-five. You did so good, love. Let me make you better, now."

Levi took Eren's wrist, gently easing his fingers out of the slick opening. He pressed his cock against it, groaning as he slid in smoothly, no resistance after Eren had spread himself wide. Still it was so tight it had Levi clenching his jaw, baring his teeth at the scout as he enveloped him. When he was fully seated inside he leaned down to take Eren's mouth, uncaring of the moisture leaking out. The kiss was messy and wet and sweet, tongues writhing together as he began fucking the scout into the mattress. Eren moaned into his lips, and Levi swallowed it down with a growl. When the Corporal began moving in earnest, slamming himself in hard and fast, Eren was done for. This was not a scene, though, and he would ask no permission. His body tensed up underneath Levi, and the only warning he gave as he pulled back from their kiss was a whimpering sound, hands clenching tight into those raven strands as he shot hot seed between them. The scout had been waiting a long time on the precipice of orgasm, and he came so hard he saw stars dancing in his eyes. No air to breathe, everything in him strung tight while he shuddered and quaked. He finally stilled, relaxing, sated. But Levi was just getting started, and Eren couldn't help but smile as his lover licked his way back into his mouth.

It was quite some time later before they were finished, filthy and panting, tangled in each other's arms. Levi was stroking Eren's hair, whispering quiet praise to him, tracing the planes of his skin. They had not been doing any serious play, but it came so naturally now that Levi couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. Did not want to try, loved drowning this beautiful boy in sweet words and soft touch. Eren could take the abuse he dealt out with a moan and a smile, the least the Corporal could do was let him know just how much he loved him, no matter the circumstance. But he had finally gone silent now, hands telling Eren what he did not need his mouth to say. _I love you, I need you, I want you..._ They would have to shower, and change the sheets, but for now they just lay together. Eren broke the silence, the thoughts that had been weighing on his mind needing to break free before guilt settled in their wake.

"Erwin talked to me today. In the trees, on the training grounds." Levi's fingers did not slow as they threaded through his hair, toying with the brunette strands unceasingly.

"I know. I saw you." Eren turned to face the Corporal more fully, running a finger over his lower lip.

"I saw you, too. You didn't talk to me, you just took off. Did I do something wrong? You said he would probably come thank me." Levi shrugged, scratching the scout's head under those messy strands. Eren leaned into it with a sigh.

"Been awhile since I've seen you all strapped up in the 3D gear. I wanted to rip it off you. Didn't think I could contain myself." The scout rolled his eyes and shoved at him, laying his head down on Levi's chest and grumbling.

"Fuckin' liar." It wasn't entirely a lie, and Eren knew it, but he also knew there was more to it than that.

"What did he say? He just thanked you?" Eren traced circles on Levi's skin as the Corporal hugged him closer, pressing his face into his hair and breathing in deep.

"He thanked me, and he apologized for busting in on us. Then he asked how long we'd been together." The scout's voice made it clear that was not all he had to say, but when he didn't continue Levi had to ask.

"What else?" Now it was Eren's turn to shrug, fingers still painting swirls of heat across Levi.

"He didn't _say_ anything else but..." The silence spoke volumes, but Levi could not see Eren's face to read those unsaid words.

"But what?" The scout sat up, catching the Corporal's gaze with bright gemstone eyes.

"He looked at me just like you do, Levi." Levi's brows furrowed, looking into that stare like he could see the whole world in it.

"How do I look at you?" Eren just smirked, like he thought Levi had done something amusing, before nuzzling himself back into Levi's arms.

"Like you want to swallow me whole." _Is that how I look at him?_ Levi tried to picture the expression on his face, tried to imagine it on Erwin's. Failed. Scowled at nothing, at no one.

"Did he now..."

Levi didn't say anything else, and Eren let the silence stand uninterrupted, but he knew his lovers' mind was working. The Corporal thought of Erwin pinning a hungry stare on his scout, and he let it weigh on his mind. Let it sit there, lingering, the Commander looking at Eren with want in his gaze. There were the barest hints of jealousy there, instinctive, thoughtless. An animal seeking to stake its claim, to own, to possess. But Eren was not a possession, even if the boy let Levi own him in so many ways. He was a person, and he had his own wants, and his own needs. The scout let Levi dominate him, but Eren was the one truly in control. He had said the idea of Erwin watching them was something that interested him.

When Levi pictured the blonde tied to a chair in their room as he bent Eren over and savaged him.... _Fuck._

He might just be interested, too.


	4. Choose

It had been a week since Erwin had walked in on Eren and Levi, and though the Commander had slowly gone somewhat back to normal, he was still distracted and awkward around both of them. Even as they sat in a meeting with several higher ups from the three different military branches, the future of mankind at stake, Levi caught him throwing sidelong glances his way, eyes dark with emotion. A box sat in the center of the table between them all, a long syringe filled with a clear fluid that they had recovered after their ordeal with the Reiss family and Kenny Ackerman. If someone injected the fluid they would become a titan, not like Eren was but mindless and animalistic. Consume another titan shifter, however, and they would gain their powers, be able to shift, control themselves. Everyone was in agreement on what they should do with it now, except for the two people who really mattered. All the other commanders thought there was no point in holding on to such a valuable resource when they could make use of it to help reclaim the wall. 

They wanted either Levi or Erwin to inject the serum outside of Wall Rose, and once they had turned into the thing they hated most, they would consume the crystallized form of Annie Leonhardt and gain her titan shifting powers. No one was sure if she would ever wake, and if she did it was doubtful the girl would reveal anything about their enemies. Annie had killed scout after scout without mercy, and no one deserved death more than she and her companions. Two titans on their side would certainly be better than one, and there was no better option than Humanity's Strongest Soldier, or the leader of the Survey Corps. Now that Erwin's arm had been restored there was nothing stopping the blonde from doing it himself. It was not the idea of killing their former subordinate that bothered them. Neither man wanted the other to be forced to take such an enormous risk, besides the fact that there were so many unknown factors at play. What if the serum did not work as it should? What if they could not be coaxed into eating Annie, and were trapped as a savage titan, no thoughts in their head but to consume their brothers and sisters? The idea of spending an eternity as their own worst enemy, or being cut down by the very soldiers they trained, weighed heavily on their minds.

There were only a handful of weeks left before they would be ready to set out in force. Even now scouts rode outside of Wall Rose at night, clearing a path as far as they could to make things easier when it was time to move on Wall Maria. A decision had to be made before then. 

Either Levi or Erwin would become a titan, and pray that between Eren and their men, they could swallow down their enemy and take all that was hers for their own. Forge new strength, stolen from their foes.

For now, they told their fellow leaders that they would talk about it, discuss things, figure it out amongst themselves. The meeting adjourned, Erwin tucking the box containing the syringe into the pocket of his coat with a frown as everyone filed out. Only Levi remained, heading over to where the blonde sat and leaning on the table beside him. There were countless things they needed to do, but there was plenty of time to do it, and right then only one thing was weighing on Levi's mind. The Corporal and his brat had done a lot of talking over the last week, and Eren was not shy anymore about telling Levi what he wanted. If the Commander had even the slightest interest in it, Eren wanted him to watch them, but there was no way in hell the scout would ever be able to suggest it to their leader himself. The brunette had apologized to his lover over and over at first, thinking that what he desired was wrong somehow, or that he would hurt Levi somehow. Finally the Corporal had broken down and told him that he liked the idea just as much as Eren did. 

If they fucked right afterwards, both thinking of those icy blue eyes watching them, nobody had to know. 

Levi had already figured out how he would suggest it to Erwin, but he was not sure he wanted to tell Eren in advance. The idea of surprising him appealed to Levi, and in a few hours, he would do just that. For now, even as they tried to decide their fates, determine whose fate would be irreparably altered, he had to tease the blonde a little. The temptation was too strong, and he had promised Eren he would take care of this.

"We don't have to decide right now, Erwin. You want to do it, but only so I won't have to. I want to do it, but only so you won't have to. Neither one of us really wants to take the risk, which is exactly why we both feel like we have to. It'll take us a few days to recover from our first shift, whoever ends up with that fucking needle in their arm. As long as we do it at least a week before we head out, everything should be fine." Erwin didn't say anything, just looked up at Levi with an unfathomable expression. The Corporal smirked. "You seem a little stressed lately, Commander. Something on your mind?" Erwin narrowed his eyes at Levi, who did not look away, did not even blink. No one could make Levi cower with just a withering look. He was the master of them, after all. His smile went wider, and he leaned in closer to the blonde, his voice a whisper. "I think there is, and we both know what it is. Or should I say _who_ it is." Those blue eyes lit up with heat, but still he did not speak. Did not know what to say, and that was fine. Levi had enough to say for both of them. "We shouldn't be making life-changing decisions while you're so tense. I have a gift for you, Erwin. Some stress relief, so to speak. I'll have someone bring it by your room later."

Levi left without another word, Erwin staring after him in astonished silence.

If the Commander went right to his room without even stopping to eat dinner just so he could be found, nobody had to know.

.........................................................................

Erwin always went from the desk in his office, grabbed dinner, and then straight to the desk in his quarters to continue his work, until he was nodding off in a pile of papers. Other than skipping his meal to head to his room right away, this day was no different. The blonde was looking over maps that showed exactly where the scouts had been cutting a path through the lands between Rose and Maria, how many miles long it was, what rivers were near by, what sort of shelter it offered along the way. They would not be taking a huge group of scouts with them, preferring stealth over force on a mission such as this, but they needed to be prepared. He was scowling at the distance they needed to cross, as though the force of his glare would shorten it, make it easier, make it safer. Keep his men alive.

All that glower succeeded doing was giving Erwin a headache.

A knock sounded out at his door, and he was so distracted he did not give himself time to think, just answered instinctively.

"Come in." 

Only after he heard it swing open did he remember Levi's words. _'I have a gift for you Erwin. I'll have someone bring it by your room later.'_ He spun to face the door, peering towards it in the dim illumination offered by the candles, only to catch his breath. Eren had shut the door behind him, walking up toward Erwin in his pajamas with a towel slung around his neck, hair still damp from a shower. His shirt was cut fairly low on his chest, exposing the scout's collarbones, and the blonde wanted to sink his teeth into them. All Erwin could think was how blind he had been all this time, never noticing how fucking _appetizing_ the kid looked. He was certainly noticing now. The scout's eyes darted up to Erwin's and he blushed before he dropped them back to the ground.

_No. No way._

There was no way that Levi sent this boy to him, not after the ferocity with which the Corporal claimed Eren in front of Erwin when he interrupted them. _'I belong to Levi...'_ He certainly did, yet here he was standing before Erwin, cheeks flushed as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. His feet were bare, and the blonde could not help but stare at them for some reason. Having the scout in his room, barefooted and in the clothes he slept in, felt... intimate, in some small way, and Erwin was awash with shame even as his arousal swelled in his clothes. _Fuck, Erwin, get your shit together..._ He realized he'd just been sitting there staring at Eren like some sort of psychopath when the scout fell to his knees and held up his hands, a small box in each one, eyes locked on the floor. On top of one of the small wooden containers he held a piece of paper.

"Levi says to give these to you, let you read the note. Then have you pick one, but not to let me see what is in them. Then I'll bring them back to him and tell him which one you chose. He says you can enjoy your gift tomorrow night, if you want. If not, you're to tell me you don't want either, and he says there will be no hard feelings between you." For long moments, all Erwin could do was stare. Then he shook himself, motioning at Eren to stand.

"Get on your feet, you don't have to do that." The scout shook his head, tugging the towel away from his throat and lifting his chin higher to reveal the collar Erwin had seen him wearing before. As though that was the answer to every question in the world.

"I was told to kneel, Commander Erwin." The blonde shuddered at the sight of Eren kneeling by his feet, the ring on that leather collar catching the light. Erwin's hands were shaking as he reached out to take the boxes the scout held, and in that moment he was glad Eren was looking down, just so he would not see how wrecked he was by the sight in front of him. He just held them both for a minute before unfolding the paper and starting to read.

_Erwin-_

___Eren says he liked your eyes on him. I think I do, too. If you want, choose a box, and tomorrow we'll let you see what you came too late to appreciate before. Look, not touch. If I'm wrong about all this, forgive us, and we'll forget this ever happened. If not, I will send Eren for you sometime after dinner._ -Levi __

____Erwin took a heaving breath, reading the page three times before he glanced down to Eren. Those bright eyes were facing obediently away, cheeks still pink under the blonde's stare._ _ _ _

____"Did you read this letter, Eren?" The boy shook his head without looking at his superior._ _ _ _

____"I was told not to, Commander, but I trust my sir. He would never do anything that I did not like. I want what he wants. Whatever he says, I say too."_ _ _ _

____There was complete and total faith in those words. This boy would follow Levi to hell and back, all the while saying, _'Yes, sir.'_ Erwin opened one of the boxes, and suddenly he could not breathe. There was a pair of thigh high stockings in it, black fishnets with leather ties at the top to hold them up. Once fastened there would be a tangle of loose strings hanging down the outside of the wearer's leg. The other box revealed the same thing, only white instead of black. Erwin was staring at Eren again, and he could not stop himself from picturing the boy strung up under Levi in these stockings. The blonde should be torn and indecisive, but he wasn't. There was not a question in Erwin's mind of whether he should accept Levi's offer or not. He only had one problem now, and he felt himself shoot even harder as he contemplated it._ _ _ _

_____Black or white?_ _ _ _ _

____The blonde closed the boxes, stacking one atop the other and holding them out to Eren but without the letter. The scout took them and stood, looking to Erwin with a question in his eyes._ _ _ _

____"The top one. Tell Levi... fuck, I don't know what you should tell Levi. Tell him it's his fault that I won't be able to get jack shit done all day tomorrow." Eren nodded, pulling the packages to his chest as he tugged his towel tight around his throat again. Erwin wasn't sure, but he thought the kid was trying to hide a smirk._ _ _ _

____"Is that all, Commander?" No, that was not all. There was so much more that Erwin felt dizzy inside, ready to explode. Instead he just nodded, words coming out forced, bitten through tight jaws._ _ _ _

____"Yes. That's all, scout." Eren was gone in an instant, and alll Erwin could think of was that towel wrapped around his throat, eyes on the ground to keep his collar concealed. Padding quietly through the halls, heart probably racing as he tried to get to Levi's room without anyone seeing that he wore it. The blonde wondered if it was part of their game, the fear of discovery, hiding in plain sight._ _ _ _

____Erwin got up and locked the door as soon as the brunette had gone._ _ _ _

____This time he was not the slightest bit ashamed as he laid down in bed took himself in hand, calling out loudly when he finished._ _ _ _

____He'd said Levi and Eren's names a hundred times before, a thousand, but it had never sounded quite like that._ _ _ _

____.............................................................................................._ _ _ _

____Eren slammed Levi's door and locked it, breathing hard as he dropped to his knees in front of the Corporal where he sat at his desk and held the boxes out. The scout was biting his lip with his brows furrowed, and he seem flustered. Blushing, panting, shifting in place. Pupils blown wide and Levi had not even touched him that night. He ran his hand through Eren's hair, taking what the scout offered, careful not to mix them up._ _ _ _

____"What did he say, pet?" The brunette's voice was high and breathy when he spoke._ _ _ _

____"He said the top one. Also that it's your fault he won't get anything done tomorrow." Levi was smirking as he cracked the top box open just slightly to glance inside before setting them down on the desk. He turned his attention back to Eren then, looking him up and down._ _ _ _

____"You're all riled up. Did you enjoy that?" The scout nodded fiercely and the Corporal just looked amused. "Really? Why? Did he say something? Do something?" Levi traced his fingers across Eren's pink cheeks with a grin. "What's got my pet all hot and bothered?_ _ _ _

____"J-just... getting on my knees in front of him, a-and... fuck, just wearing my c-collar around him, following your orders with someone else watching... I'm so fucking turned on right now, sir." Levi slid his bare foot up Eren's thigh until it touched his clothed hard on, pressing the scout's cock into his hip. The brunette shuddered, eyes falling closed for a moment before opening back up to look at his Dom as he rutted into the contact._ _ _ _

____"You like the idea of getting on your knees for both of us?" Eren _hissed,_ fisting his hands at his sides to keep from touching himself as Levi worked his foot up and down the boy's shaft._ _ _ _

____"Yes, sir." Levi chuckled darkly before leaning down to whisper in Eren's ear._ _ _ _

____"What about both of you on your knees just for me?" The scout whined in answer. "Use your words, little pet." Those words were silk and full of lust._ _ _ _

____" _Yes, sir._ " _ _ _ _

____Levi smiled that predatory smile of his before leaning back in his chair, legs thrown wide, a king surveying all that was his. With Eren on his knees, hard and hot and full of need, it was all the kingdom he needed. But if his little pet wanted more... Levi could be a conqueror. When he thought of Erwin next to his scout, both of them collared and begging, panting _'Please, sir...'_ Levi unbuckled his belt, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants and tugging those brunette locks to pull Eren closer. His pet did not need to be told in words, and he took Levi between his lips with a groan, hands clasped behind his back as the Corporal fucked his mouth. That tongue swirled around him deliciously, and the sounds the scout made were debauched, vibrating up and down his length. Levi's eyes fell closed as he thrust mercilessly into the boy's throat, and he knew he would not last long._ _ _ _

____Eren came without Levi even touching him, thrown over the edge as the Corporal erupted into his mouth, and there was something so right about it that it left Levi quaking._ _ _ _

____When they crawled into bed together, even in the dark, they each knew the other was smiling._ _ _ _


	5. Enraptured

The day stretched on abysmally, and Erwin had honestly never endured one as long or miserable. Every question he was asked made his eye twitch in irritation. Every problem presented had him sighing with frustration. And anytime he had a moment of quiet, his thoughts twisted dark and full of lust in his mind. The blonde had no idea exactly what Levi was planning, what he intended to let Erwin watch, but it did not matter. 'Eager' was an understatement. Erwin was _desperate._ When he finally finished showering he dressed in his pajamas without thinking before realizing he would be leaving his room again. Erwin wasn't one to wander around headquarters in anything besides his uniform, but just as he was about to change a knock sounded at his door and his stomach flipped over in his gut. Eren's voice sounded out, no hint of uncertainty there. His tone full of confidence that Erwin could not seem to find within himself anywhere right then.

"Commander Erwin. Levi asks that you wait a few minutes and then come to his quarters, if you wish. He also asks that you wear whatever it is you sleep in, but no shoes." He paused for the barest of instances. "Will you be joining us, Commander?" _Fuck, yes, I will be._ He bit back the words, tried to tone down the excitement in his voice. Failed, probably. He couldn't even tell anymore.

"I'll be there shortly."

Erwin heard Eren padding quietly away, and he shuddered, raw anticipation shooting through him. Wearing his nightclothes was one thing, but no shoes? He didn't really understand why Levi wanted him barefoot, but he didn't care. Would go down there naked if he asked, at this point. Wearing a dress. Walking on his hands. It didn't matter. How long was 'a few minutes'? Erwin waited all of five before he was walking down the hallways, creeping through corridors, silent and nervous. When he reached Levi's quarters he stood outside, trying to gather himself before he knocked and failing. There was no way he would be able to stroll in there with his usual serious expression. Erwin finally gave up and just let his fist fall on the wood, final and irretrievable. Levi's voice answered him almost immediately.

"Come in." 

Erwin turned the knob and entered, closing the door behind him and locking it before he allowed his eyes to take anything in. Eren was kneeling on the floor beside a chair in front of Levi's bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders concealing his whole body. He looked up at Erwin with heat in his gaze, and the blonde thought he saw him shift in place. The Commander stared for longer than he probably should have, and when he glanced up at Levi the Corporal was smirking, arms crossed. There was another chair a few feet away with several lengths of rope sitting nearby, and Levi gestured towards it with his eyes. Erwin took the hint and sat down, not sure what to do with his hands, with his feet. With his heart that was beating wildly in his chest. With his lungs that would not take in enough air. His entire body disobedient and out of control, and he did not even mind. Levi spoke up, and only when he had to tear his gaze away from the scout on the floor did he realize he'd been staring again. Those steel gray eyes were lit up in a way Erwin had never seen before, and he suddenly felt small underneath them. Like he would do anything Levi asked without question. It made heat roil through him, savage and untamed.

"I just want to go over a couple of things, before I start. Make sure this is all okay with you. I'm going to tie your arms and legs to that chair. Nothing tight or fancy, and I'll put the end of the rope in your fist so if you want you can pull on it and it will free you. Do you know what a safeword is, Erwin?" Levi had used that word before, asking Eren if he'd safeworded, but the blonde did not know what it meant. He shook his head. "If things are getting overwhelming, too much, too fast, too strong, Eren has two safewords. 'Rose' is a pause, ask what's wrong, take a minute to breathe before we continue. 'Maria' is full stop. Untied. No more toys, gear, everything off and out. No more contact until permission is specifically granted. No one is going to actually be touching you, so these are really more for Eren, but if for some reason you want to us to stop you can safeword, too, and we will. What are the words, Eren?"

"Rose and Maria." Levi pet Eren's head, ruffling his hair affectionately before turning his gaze back to Erwin.

"What are the words, Erwin?" His face heated up as he replied, like a child called on in class who isn't sure of the right answer.

"Rose. Maria." Levi nodded before continuing.

"I only have a few requirements of you. Obviously I'll expect your discretion, not telling anyone about all this, but that's sort of a given. Two things, besides that. First you're tied up while this is happening, and even if you manage to come untied, you cannot touch yourself. At all. No rearranging, no shifting around, nothing. Hands off." Levi seemed to be waiting on something, so Erwin nodded his assent. "Secondly when this is over, if you do feel the need to jack off, you'll do it in the bathroom here. In my quarters, not your own. If you don't have the urge, then there's no need for us to do anything like this again, since you obviously didn't get anything out of it. Do you understand?" Levi's gaze was challenging now, teasing. Asking, 'Can you do it?' For a moment, Erwin was not sure.

There was no way in hell he would be able to go to sleep tonight without stroking himself off, even if nothing else happened. Just the sight of Eren on his knees, imagination running wild as to what was underneath that blanket, had him hard and aching. Levi had given him an ultimatum. If Erwin liked what he saw, he would bring himself to climax behind a door just a few feet away, where Eren and Levi could _hear._ Know what he was doing, even as he did it. And if he left without doing so, Erwin would not get a second chance. The blonde would be fully dressed, not touched, not interacted with, and this was Levi's way of leveling the playing field for Eren. Showing that no matter what, Levi was in control here, and Erwin and the scout were equals despite how things might seem. Erwin trembled with the rightness of it, and he nodded slow.

"I understand."

"Good. Things can get a bit intense, and Eren is a noisy little shit, so I'll let him assuage any concerns you might have. Pet?" Erwin allowed his gaze to dart over to Eren, who was staring unabashedly at the blonde. When he caught that ocean stare, the scout blushed but did not look away. He wondered at the force of will it took to sit on his knees and hold Eriwn's eyes, Levi playing with his hair like a beloved dog, after all the Commander had seen. All he was going to see. More will than Erwin possessed, to be sure.

"A-all this is really for me. I mean, Levi likes it too, but I... I'm a masochist, I enjoy the pain and... the.. the submission. And..." His eyes dropped for a moment before surging back to Erwin's, determined and fearless. His voice was heated and rough when he spoke. "And I'm glad you're here to watch, Commander Erwin." _Fuck._ The blonde panted out a breath before he could reply. Had to. Couldn't leave such an earnest confession unanswered.

"Me too." Levi snorted out loud before moving over to where Erwin sat.

"Okay, Erwin. I'm going to tie you up. Just be still."

Erwin watched as Levi crouched down by his feet, taking a length of rope and pressing an ankle flush against one of the chairs legs. He tied it in a loose bow, like you would put on the top of a gift, then repeated the process with the other. Erwin's knees were spread wide now, and as he looked at Eren he realized just why Levi wanted him tied this way. Exposed, unable to cover himself. Unable to hide the inevitable arousal that was already rising up in him, making him swell and throb. Vulnerable, just as Eren was vulnerable. The blonde could feel the rope on his skin, and it was obviously not the same kind they used at work. This was soft and silken, not rough like he'd expected it to be. Gentle, but strong. Levi stood up and laid Erwin's right wrist flat along the arm of the chair, fastening it against the wood with the same relaxed bow he'd used on his ankles, before putting the excess rope in the blonde's fist. One good tug, and Erwin could be free.

He did not want to be. He welcomed these ropes. Wanted them tighter, stronger. Wanted to feel them holding him down even as he struggled to escape, Levi's gray eyes watching him fight their hold. The thought surprised him, and before he even realized it Levi had tied his other arm and was looking at him questioningly. 

"Is this okay?" _No. It's not. It's better than okay. It's perfect._ Erwin did not say all this, just let out a rush of air as he nodded desperately. Levi chuckled before walking over to Eren, threading his fingers through that messy hair a few more times. "We'll start off light today. Don't want to throw too much at either of you at once. Ease into things. You ready?" Eren opened his mouth before clamping it shut, brows furrowing. He looked up at Levi hesitantly.

"Ah... no... no blindfolds today. I..." He bit his lip, glancing over to Erwin before returning those eyes back to Levi. "I want to be able to see." The Corporal just smiled at him.

"I figured as much. I'm not that cruel. Now, it's time to be a good boy for me. Do you understand?" Erwin felt the air in the room change at those words, all the dynamics that made him their superior dissolving into nothingness. He was not in charge here. Levi was, and the blonde was quivering already as he watched the scout gaze up at the Corporal with raw lust.

"Yes, sir." _Oh fuck._ Erwin wondered if Levi would chastise him for coming in his clothes without even touching himself. _If he does, you'll like it._ The blonde wrenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. He needed to watch, didn't want to miss anything.

"Good boy." Levi pulled the blanket off of Eren's shoulders, tossing it into a corner, and Erwin's breath caught. The scout had on his collar and his wrists were bound tightly behind his back, making his tanned shoulders flex under the strain. Whether it was those cuffs the blonde had seen before, or more of the rope like he was tied down with, Erwin couldn't be sure. That wasn't what really drew his gaze though. He couldn't look away from the boy's legs, white fishnets creeping up to Eren's thighs, a tangle of leather strings hanging from the side where they were fastened. Levi said it was a gift for him, and right then, Erwin couldn't be more grateful. Had never received anything so wonderful in his entire life than the sight of this scout collared and bound and wrapped up in stockings, kneeling before their Corporal with lust in his eyes. Cock already hard and leaking, twitching under Erwin's stare.

Levi strolled casually over to the bed, picking up a long object before heading back to the scout. It took Erwin a couple of minutes, but he realized it was a riding crop with a dark wooden handle, a strip of black leather folded over itself on the end. The Corporal was behind Eren, so the boy did not know what he held, but Erwin watched him bite his lip. Those bright eyes darted from Erwin to the floor, trying to look everywhere at once. Could not decide if he wanted to keep the blonde's gaze or try and catch his Dom out of the corner of his eyes. Levi ran the leather tip over the scout's back, and Eren leaned into the touch as the Corporal spoke.

"I went to the tack shop that supplies the Survey Corps stables today." Levi leaned down, burying a hand in Eren's locks and wrenching his head back viciously so he could speak right into the boy's ear. "I told them I had a savage little beast who likes to buck every time I mount him." Eren groaned, eyes rolling back into his head and Erwin had to fight back the sounds that wanted to come out of him at those words. His hands opened and closed uselessly as he watched the scout squirm. Levi stood and released Eren's hair, walking around in front of him to show the scout his prize. His shoes clicked against the floor, and only now did Erwin realize the dichotomy of it. Eren was naked, collared and tied and wearing tights. Erwin himself had on pajamas, loose and hiding nothing, erection tenting the fabric up lewdly. Levi however was in uniform, right down to his riding boots, not a single hair out of place. Totally together, even as the other two were ready to fall apart. _My God._ Erwin wanted to fall apart for him. Wanted to be next to that scout on his knees, leaning into him as Levi made a mess of them both. Breathing the same air as they panted and writhed, sweat slick against each other. It should have made him nervous, made him afraid. Instead he felt a strange euphoria sailing through his veins. The Corporal continued talking, running that leather over Eren's skin with infinite patience. "I said I needed something to show my bad little pet who was boss, and they sent me home with this. Do you like it?" Eren nodded fiercely.

"Yes, sir. It's beautiful, sir." Levi smiled at his pet.

"Shall we see what it can do?"

"Please, sir."

Levi reached down and grabbed Eren by his bound wrists, jerking him roughly to his feet. The scout did not falter, just found his footing and stood in place as Levi grabbed the other chair. Erwin held his breath as he moved it towards him, turning it sideways and sitting down in it. He was close enough to Erwin that his left knee was touching the blonde's right at a right angle, and he glanced at Levi with a question in his eyes, but the Corporal wasn't looking at him.

"Come here, pet." Levi crossed his legs as Eren approached, those white fishnets drawing the blonde's eyes. The Corporal looked regal and smug at the sight of his sub's obedience. He patted his lap. "You need a spanking. I'll let you rest your head on our guest's knee so he can listen to those pretty sounds you make. If that's okay with him, that is." Erwin was staring at Eren now, who gazed right back as stood blushing next to Levi, arousal still swollen and leaking. He couldn't tear his eyes away from that needy length, tip shining with fluid, and the Corporal had to clear his throat before the blonde remembered he was supposed to be answering. But there were no words in him, so he just nodded over and over, swallowing loudly. Levi looked amused again, eyes dancing with delight. He had both of them right where he wanted them, it was written all over his face. "Come on, love. Lie down on my lap." Eren fell across Levi's legs with a moan, and the Corporal arranged him carefully so that his cheek was resting on Erwin's right knee, big green eyes staring up shyly. His fingers itched to pet those messy strands that were now in reach. Levi tugged Eren around some, positioning him so that his ass was up in the air, exposed for the blows to come. Tugged on the leather ties of his stockings. Erwin just met that teal gaze, feeling a flush painting his cheeks when he realized that the scout was so close to his clothed erection, there would be no mistaking it. One wrong move and his face would be crushed into its hardness. He looked at Levi as want washed over him, and the Corporal grinned wide. "You can touch his hair. Pull it if you want. He likes it. Isn't that right, pet?" Eren bit his lip for the hundredth time as he nodded.

"Yes, sir, I do. If it pleases you, Commander Erwin." Erwin was speaking then, pouring out words in a breathy rush.

"I am not your Commander right now, Eren." Levi watched the exchange with interest, running the crop up and down over Eren's ass. Teasing it over those stockinged thighs. The scout shuddered, and whether it was at Erwin's words or Levi's touch, no one could be sure. Not even Eren himself.

"If it pleases you... Erwin." Erwin reached his hand out, fingertips just barely glancing over Eren's soft hair. Levi had said _look, not touch,_ but if the molten gaze he was giving Erwin was anything to go by, he did not mind this at all. The blonde didn't intend to answer, didn't think he was meant to say anything to that, but then he heard his own voice sounding out in a whisper.

" _You_ please me." Eren whimpered, brows furrowing, and the blonde looked over to see his fists grasping at air just like Erwin's own had been. They were bound at the small of the scout's back with the same rope that held the Commander's arms and ankles. Then Levi drew up his arm, having to hold it at a strange angle to swing the crop, and a loud smack reverberated through the room as it impacted brutally into Eren's flesh. The scout jerked, gasping in surprise as his mouth fell open.

"One, sir." The Corporal swung again, and Eren writhed in his lap, head shoving back into Erwin's touch instinctively. "Two, sir." Levi had his free hand gripping the ropes on Eren's wrists, and he tugged back and forth on the binds, rubbing the boy's erection erotically against his own.

"How does it feel, pet? Does it sting enough?" Eren looked into Erwin's eyes when he answered, and the blonde buried his hands into those brown strands now.

"Good, sir. Harder though. Please, sir." Levi smiled, pulling back to let the crop fall again and again on the sensitive skin of Eren's ass. Louder, and therefore harder, at least by Erwin's reasoning. "Nnnggh... Three, sir. Four, sir. Fffuck.... F-five sir." Eren jolted forward just slightly with each hit, face coming dangerously close to the blonde's arousal as he whimpered. The skin of his ass was turning bright pink underneath Levi's assault, matching the flush on his face as he quivered with lust. Erwin could not manage to keep his eyes on the strikes as they landed on the boy, captivated by that wanton face, those needy sounds. His fingers threaded absently through the scout's hair, feeling him rock underneath the blows. Erwin was fighting the urge to thrust is own hips forward, shove his clothed erection into the boy's face just to get some friction, stockings twisting as he writhed. Desperation filled him like smoke, tightening his lungs, making his throat go tight. "Six, sir. Seven, sir. Haahhh... L-Levi..... shit.... Eight, sir. Nine, sir." 

The strikes went on and on, the brunette's skin going from pink to vicious red as he became more and more desperate. Eren was rutting into Levi now, hips pushing back into the crop then forward against the Corporal's lap. Breathy gasps pouring from his mouth between numbers, eyes locked on Erwin, brows furrowed under the weight of ecstasy. Levi paused in his spanking to lean back for a moment, and when Erwin glanced over he was dripping a clear fluid over the scout's exposed entrance. The dark haired man set the bottle back down before grabbing the scout's wrists again, pulling them back a little, making the boy's spine arch just slightly. The blonde felt heat swirling in his gut at the sight, was shifting his legs around, pulling on those binds without meaning to. He wanted to lick that tanned skin, taste it, feel its warmth. Have Levi's hand buried in his blonde locks as he did so, telling Erwin he was doing it wrong. Calling him a _bad pet._

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Erwin was about to answer before he realized Levi was looking down at Eren. The scout whined, frotting unabashedly into his Dom as he replied, voice wrecked with need.

"Yes, sir." Levi spoke in a way that left no room for argument. 

"Good pet. Reach down and fuck yourself for Erwin while I finish spanking you. Show him what a needy little slut you are." Eren groaned out loud.

"Y-Yes, s-sir." Erwin did rock his hips forward then, unable to stop them. Groaning, eyes rolling back briefly before wrenched them open again. The scout was mewling, and the blonde felt him shiver as he opened his bound fists, extending two fingers and arching back. When Eren buried those long digits in his entrance his gaze was locked on Erwin, and suddenly the blonde couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't do anything but _want._ "God, L-Levi..." He increased his pace, and Erwin's mouth opened wide, breath sawing in and out.

"Don't say my name, pet. Say his." Erwin looked up to Levi with a shocked expression, only to catch the Corporal eying him with blatant lust. Glancing from his tented arousal to his face and back again, even as he swung the crop again and again. Eyes drawn to where Erwin's hand was buried in Eren's hair. Where his free hand clutched at nothing, opening and closing, seeking purchase. Trying to hold onto himself in the face of these wild emotions, but it was a pointless battle. Erwin was already lost. Eren pressed a third finger within, and when the blonde looked back down to catch his gaze, the scout called out again.

"E-Erwin." _Oh, fuck. Shit. Fuck._ Even in his thoughts he was incapable of more than a senseless stream of profanities. Hips thrusting up and down as though he could fuck the very air, moving in time with the scout's hand. He had never been this aroused. Never wanted release so much. Needed to be _touched,_ yet he could not. Levi swung the crop even harder. "Shit, Erwin. Nnnnn...." That debauched voice calling his name as the scout shivered and impaled himself was almost too much. Erwin was making sounds now, a high pitched whine in the back of his throat. In any other situation, he would be embarrassed. 

Right then, he could not find shame anywhere inside him. Did not mourn its loss.

"Fuck yourself harder, pet. Say his name. Come in my lap so we can set our guest free. You've got him all riled up." Erwin tightened his grip in those brunette strands and pulled them, watching with hungry eyes as Eren moaned loudly and looked up at him like he was all the world.

"Ngh.. Yes, sir. Erwin. F-fuck, E-Erwin..." Those digits moved faster and faster, and he was no longer even trying to count as Levi rained down strikes on his ass, leather smacking beautifully against that tanned skin. Instead he was whimpering and moaning and quaking, fucking Levi's lap shamelessly. Eren's body arched up almost violently, and his eyes began to glaze over with pleasure. "Erwin... L-Levi, please... c-can... hnnn.. can I please..." 

"Come when you want, love. I said it's fine. But you know what to say."

"Th-thank you, sir." Eren's movements became frantic, and the blonde watched with eyes on fire. Ensnared. _Enraptured._ The scout was desperate as he fingered himself brutally, slick digits vanishing inside him in a blur of motion. He was rutting in earnest against Levi's lap now, using his stockinged feet for leverage so he could put more power behind his hips. The Corporal never stopped slapping that leather into the boy's skin, and Eren started tensing, thrusts going erratic and stuttered. His eyes wrenched shut as his mouth fell open, and Erwin could not have turned away if his life depended on it. Watched that face become a mask of raw ecstasy while the scout shouted out in climax.

"Erwin! Erwin, shit, fuck, Erwin... Erwin.." Eren finally went still, a panting, sweaty mess in Levi's lap. He had come all over the Corporal's legs, but the raven haired man did not seem to mind. When the scout opened his eyes and let them drift up to Erwin, that hazy euphoric expression was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted to see it again and again. From every angle. In every light. All its variations and forms. Then Eren was smiling, taking that rope attached to Erwin's wrist in his teeth a pulling it free. He repeated the action with the other side, Levi leaning down to free the blonde's ankles at the same time.

As much as he wanted to watch Eren bask in the afterglow of his orgasm, he needed something else more, and the only time Erwin had ever moved faster was when he was fighting titans. The blonde flew out of his chair and was slamming Levi's bathroom door in an instant, against the wood as he pulled out his cock. He stroked viciously, already on the edge of finishing, ready to sail over its cliff with a groan. Images of what he had just seen played out in his mind, and he was not even aware as he began to call out their names.

"E-Eren... Levi... fuck...."'

They had given him his whole world. His flesh. His freedom. Now they had granted Erwin even more, this lust climbing up his shaft, swirling inside him. A fire that could not be put out. Instead, it had to burn.

"Fuck... oh, fuck..." The blonde was being noisy, gasping and moaning, and he did not even care. _Let them hear what they've done to me._ They deserved to. Were owed all he could give them, and more. Just before he climaxed, a thought ran through his mind.

_If I became a titan, Levi could bend me to his will. Even without a voice, I would still say, 'Yes, sir.'_

Erwin came into his hand, jerking and twitching, mumbling out ragged incoherent profanities as hot fluid coated his fingers. It was a long time before he was confident enough to stand without falling on his face, and he washed up in Levi's sink as he caught his breath. Tried to catch his thoughts, too. Failed, and decided it did not matter. He could find them later. Erwin thought it would be hard to leave the bathroom after what he had done, hard to face the two scouts in that room, but it was not. He opened the door and walked out, not sure what to expect them to be doing.

Eren was still tied up, those _fucking stockings_ still high on his thighs as he leaned over Levi's bed with his face turned sideways towards Erwin, smiling wide at the blonde. The Corporal stood behind him, fingers buried between the scout's cheeks almost casually, his own cock in his hand. Erwin stared at the prodigious length, the shining tip drawing his eyes for long moments before he pulled them up to meet that gray stare. Levi stroked himself absently, smirking at his Commander as he lined his cock up with Eren's entrance.

"It was a pleasure having you, Erwin. Now me and my pet have things to talk about, but I think we'll be seeing you soon. What do we say, little pet?" Eren tilted his head further back so he could see Erwin more clearly.

"Thank you, Erwin. _Sir._ " _Oh my fucking God._ Eren had called him 'sir', and the blonde didn't answer. Couldn't answer. Strode from the room and shut the door before he did something stupid, like go to his knees in front of Levi and try to take that shaft into his mouth, or press his lips to the scout's wet, pink opening. Erwin leaned on the closed door with a sigh, sliding down it until his ass hit the floor. Levi said that he had things to talk about with his pet.

If Erwin listened to their 'talk' for most of the night, ear pressed into the wood, hand in his pants as he jerked and stroked....

Nobody had to know.


	6. Negotiate

"I've made my decision, Levi. I'm done discussing it. Fuck, I'm done discussing work, period. I've been staring at these maps and papers all day for over a week. We leave for Wall Rose the day after tomorrow to relocate to the barracks near Trost to finish preparations over the next few weeks. Hange and her crew will be transporting Annie. They'll move underground as much as possible, but the crystal she's in will be heavily chained for the duration of the trip. They'll put her back underground at the barracks upon arrival until we're ready to head outside Rose for me to transform. Now I'm through with this shit. I'll have someone pack up all my maps and papers tomorrow morning, because I am not going to look at anything else until after we're relocated." 

They'd been over this until Erwin and Levi were both blue in the face, just the two of them in his office, but the Corporal still did not like it. The Commander decided that he would inject the serum into himself. Become a titan. Consume Annie. He would not tell Levi why he had suddenly come to this decision, but that was no surprise. Erwin's motivations were often a mystery, but he was very seldom wrong about anything. Levi could recognize the steel resolve in his gaze, and he knew there was no use arguing with him anymore. Then Erwin grinned, and the Corporal cocked his head in question.

"Besides, what kind of a titan would you make anyway, Levi? You'd probably be a five meter or something. Totally useless Dwarf Titan. It has to be me." Levi felt his eyes flash, but his superior just smiled wider. Until he laid his palms flat on the table, leaning in towards Erwin until his mouth was right next to the Commander's ear. Levi's voice was a dark whisper.

"I'll punish you for that." The Corporal knew he wasn't imagining the shudder that rolled through him, and he pulled back with a smirk before leaning into Erwin's desk. "So, it's been two days since you visited with Eren and I. If it's something you'd like to repeat, you should join us in my quarters after dinner. Not for anything... _interesting,_ so to speak, but there's a few things I'd like to discuss." The blonde's breathing hitched, and Levi felt victory rush through him for reasons he did not want to look too closely at. Then those blue eyes met his, and Erwin sighed.

"Only if it's something that both of you agree on. I don't... I don't want to intrude, or overstep." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Would I have asked you to come talk about it if we didn't agree? Do you really think Eren and I didn't discuss this before I brought it up with you?" When it was obvious that Erwin was not going to be able to form coherent words, Levi just smiled. "Eat your damn food and come to my room to talk. All I've heard from the brat for two days straight is, 'When are we talking to Erwin?' Fuck, help me out here, Smith. I'll see you shortly." 

Levi left without another word, heading straight to his bedroom where Eren already had their meal set out on a small table. Sometimes they ate in the mess hall with the other scouts, but not always. The brunette had not waited to Levi, of course, and was shoveling food into his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in days. Eren always ate as though he was starving to death, and Levi knew he was fucked because he found it adorable. The brat waved in greeting, swallowing a mouthful of food before he spoke.

"Is-"

"Oh my God, yes Eren, he's coming, shut up. If you ask one more time I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Eren's eyes danced with mischief as Levi sat down across from him.

"You promise?" Levi kicked his chair, and Eren barely kept his food from spilling everywhere as he swayed under the impact. Then he grinned, completely unaffected by Levi's empty threats and posturing. "What?"

"You're such a little shit." Eren shrugged, finishing his soup with an unattractive slurping noise.

"You love me, though." Levi began eating, snarking at Eren between bites.

"I don't love those disgusting sounds you make when you eat."

"You think I'm adorable. You can't lie to me, Levi."

"I'll do what I damn well please, and you'll like it." 

Eren made an exaggerated groaning noise that Levi guessed was supposed to be erotic, but sounded more animal in nature. He rolled his eyes at the scout as he continued devouring his food. Eren harassed him intermittently until he was done eating, then the scout took their dishes to the washroom sink and rinsed them before stacking everything back on the table. Eren gathered up towels and pajamas and set them in the bathroom as a knock sounded out at Levi's door. The Corporal watched him fly back into the room at a run, barely holding back laughter at his eagerness.

"Fuck, Eren, calm down. Sit. Stay." Eren scowled at him before sitting at the edge of Levi's bed, a flush painting his cheeks. The Corporal sat down at his desk, pulling out a quill and an inkwell as he called out, "Come in." Erwin entered, looking incredibly uncomfortable as he stood by the door, hands clasped awkwardly behind him as though he didn't know what to do with himself. Levi gestured to a chair a few feet away from his own that was sitting against the wall. 

"Take a seat. I have some things I'd like to go over, if you're up for it." He did not, in fact, look up for it. Erwin seemed vaguely nauseous, but Levi chalked it up to nerves, because he sat down without hesitation, eyes darting between the two as though he was afraid to look at either one too long. A quick glance over at Eren revealed his barely contained excitement, and he'd never looked so much like a puppy. Not even when Levi put ears and a tail on him. He smirked at the thought before crossing his legs and looking at Erwin. "Eren and I talked after you left the other day, and if you enjoyed yourself as much as the brat over there did, then we'd like to invite you do join us again. If you're interested..." Erwin's eyes went to Eren, who was flushing but still grinning, biting his lip. The scout's obvious excitement must have given Erwin the courage to find his voice.

"Only if both of you are okay with that. I... shit, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself. I am very interested." Eren's hands were clasping and unclasping in his lap, those cheeks shooting brighter. Erwin wanted to run his thumb over that heated skin. He glanced over at Levi, who watched them both with a wry expression before speaking.

"I thought you might be. But I want to go over some things, find out what you're comfortable with, let you know what we are uncomfortable with. That sort of thing. Is that okay?" Erwin nodded a few too many times, and Levi bit back a chuckle. "We don't do any bodily fluids, other than the obvious of course. I don't want to clean up somebody's piss off my floors, and it's disgusting. No blood, or knives, or cutting. I don't really find it enticing, and we try not to break Eren's skin just to be on the safe side, don't want to accidentally trigger a shift, though I'm fairly confident it's impossible to do during sex at this point. Pretty sure he doesn't have an asshole when he turns into a titan, though. Without genitals, he's useless to me."

"Hey!" Eren threw a pillow at Levi, who swatted it away with a smirk.

"I'm kidding, you fuckwit. Anyway. No bodily fluids, no knives, no blood, no cutting. No fire play-" Eren interrupted.

"We do too!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"We do not."

"You use candles!"

"That's wax play." Eren mumbled out a quiet _oh_. "Are you done interrupting me now?" The scout shrugged.

"Probably not." Erwin was grinning now, unable to contain his amusement even in the face of such blatantly sexual topics.

"Jesus fuck. Anyway. No fire, except the candles we light to do wax play with. No asphyxiation, or choking of any kind. Also no chastity devices. The kid has to piss in front of a dozen other scouts, he doesn't need any weird cages on his junk. Although I might put a cock ring or something on him in private. Let's see, what else.... No humiliation or derogatory name calling-" The scout cut him off again.

"You do call me names, I like it." Levi picked up a sheet of paper, rolling it into a ball and throwing it at Eren's face.

"If you'd _let me fucking finish._ " The brunette looked sheepish, and Erwin shot him a painfully fond expression. "No _derogatory_ name calling, but Eren has a few that he likes. I call him pet, which is a term of endearment for us, but I'll also call him dirty, or filthy, slut, whore, stuff like that. Nothing that is truly insulting. I don't tell him what a stupid fucking brat he is in the middle of a scene."

"You wait until you're done." Levi sighed.

"Yes, I wait until I'm done. If there's anything you find particularly offensive, we can make a note of it, and avoid using it. We'll do orgasm delay, but not denial. He won't cooperate anyway, if I tease him until he's ready to blow and then tell him no, and not to masturbate, he just laughs at me."

"What's fun about not getting off? Fuck that."

"Sometimes you're a bad pet."

"You like it when I'm bad." The tension Erwin felt upon the beginning of the discussion was melting away in the face of their banter, and he felt more comfortable than he would have thought possible. Especially talking about _orgasm delay_ and _cock rings_ and whether or not Eren liked to be called a _dirty, filthy slut._

"Only if I get to beat you, and you're not collared right now, so if you would kindly shut the fuck up, I'd be much obliged. Is there anything I'm missing? That we don't do?" Eren let out an amused sound.

"Probably." Levi hissed in answer.

"No one asked you."

"You literally just asked me." Erwin laughed out loud, drawing their gazes briefly, and Levi couldn't help but smirk in turn.

"ANYWAY. Any of that something you want to do? A deal breaker? You have your heart set on getting pissed on or cut open, Erwin?" The blonde looked mildly horrified, before shaking his head.

"If you wanted to do any of that, actually, it would probably be a... 'deal breaker'. We're on the same page, so far." Levi marked something down on the paper in front of him before continuing.

"Okay, now I need to ask you what you're comfortable with. Obviously you're okay with being tied up. Is it okay if you're restrained more fully? Where you can't move, with rope or cuffs or what have you?" Erwin nodded, too fast to be casual, before finally answering.

"God, yes, that's fine." Levi chuckled, quill moving over the parchment.

"Blindfolds? Gags?" The blonde nodded his assent again, and Levi continued. "Collars? Leashes?" Yes, yes. The Corporal kept on uninterrupted. "We didn't really touch you, and you didn't really touch us, but it's something we would want to do. Are you okay touching either or both of us? Okay with either or both of us touching you? Anything you specifically want to avoid?" Erwin shuddered, wrenching his eyes closed for a moment before prying them back open.

"You can touch me. Either, both, I don't care. However you want. I... I'd want to touch you, too." His eyes moved between them. "Both of you."

"Kissing? Hand jobs, oral sex?" Levi paused. "Anal sex?"

"All of it, it's fine." Levi opened his mouth to speak, but Erwin knew what he was going to ask. "Top or bottom, doesn't matter." Eren fucking _whined,_ and Levi had to take a couple of breaths at the needy sound. Erwin was looking at the scout like he was a meal.

" _Eren._ " Levi's voice held an unspoken command, but also layers of emotion.

"Sorry." The blonde shook his head before his words came out, breathy and ragged.

"Don't be sorry." The Corporal made an irritated sound through his teeth.

"Nothing's even happened yet and you're already spoiling him. Fucking hell. Moving on.... What about pain? Eren's.... some kind of masochistic beast, he can take a hell of a beating. Are you okay with watching that, or even doing it yourself to him? Spanking, or flogging, or whipping? Hair pulling?" Levi watched heat flow through those icy blue eyes, and he panted out a harsh breath before answering.

"As long as he likes it." 

"Believe me, he does. What about you? You want your hair pulled, or any kind of impact play?" Erwin had spent days thinking this, how much he wanted to know what that crop felt like on his skin. He was nodding.

"Yes. I don't know how much I can take, but I want to try." Levi was taking notes, but Eren and the blonde were just staring at each other, the air between them thick with tension.

"Ah, two last things. What about toys? Can you put them in Eren, or can we put them in you? Nothing dramatic, or weird, though Eren does had a tail he wearing sometimes during pet play." Erwin pulled his gaze from the scout to look at Levi for a brief instant before letting it fall back on Eren. Imagining him wearing a tail, no doubt.

"S'fine." 

"Okay, I'll cut this short. Anything else we can go over later, if it ever comes up. Now I hope you're not offended, but after the other day, I had Hange do a blood test on all of us. I'd already done it myself, and for Eren, but we did it over again anyway." That had the blonde turning, brows furrowed.

"What for?" Levi looked unapologetic.

"To make sure you're clean. No sexually transmitted diseases. I'm pretty sure Eren is immune, and even if you had any that serum probably would have cured them, but I had all three of us tested for good measure. We all came up negative, just for the record." Erwin was clearly troubled that he had not even thought of that, but he raised no complaints at the idea of Levi having medical tests done without his permission. Was grateful, if anything. Hange was a lunatic, but even he trusted her discretion when it came to things that really mattered. The Corporal was writing down a few things before he capped his inkwell and put his quill away. "Now that we're done with all the talking, Commander, we can call it a day if you want." Erwin glanced up at him, hearing the suggestive tone, cocking one eyebrow up.

"And if I don't want to call it a day?" Levi smiled, that predatory smile of his, eyes glinting deviously.

"My little pet has been dying to get a taste of you. Only if you're comfortable with it, no collars, or toys, or anything like that this time. Eren wants to kiss you." 

The Corporal watched Erwin's gaze fall on Eren so heavily that he swore the scout swayed underneath it, green eyes flying from the blonde to Levi and back again. He walked over to Eren and sat on the bed behind him, knowing that the scout would need his encouragement, his tacit approval, before he would be able to do anything with the blonde. Erwin swallowed, standing up and taking tentative steps towards the pair as Levi reached around Eren, fingers swift and sure as he pulled off the scout's jacket, working the buttons of his shirt to expose that tanned chest. The boy flushed, panting, staring at Erwin as Levi slid his shirt down his arms, tugging the fabric off and discarding it. Now Levi's hands danced up and down his bare skin, pressing his mouth to Eren's neck, sucking, licking. The scout's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and when they opened Erwin was before him, easing onto the bed in front of him with slow movements. As though the boy would spook and run like an animal in the forest. The blonde moved closer, leaning in towards Eren, blue eyes burning. He stopped a few inches away, looking towards Levi, asking without words if it was really okay for him to do this. Eren was doing the same thing, eyes going to the side where Levi's mouth was buried in his throat, a hand fisting in those raven locks. The Corporal chuckled darkly into Eren's skin before pulling back and whispering.

"It's okay, Eren." Levi reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Erwin's neck, tugging him in towards Eren. "Kiss him."

Their reluctance fell away, and Levi watched, spellbound, as those two mouths melted together. Erwin moaned into Eren's lips, fingers coming up to fist in messy brown strands as he licked his way into the scout's mouth. Eren opened for him, moving closer, and then they were in each other's arms, Levi still licking and laving his way across the scout's skin. Something shivered inside Levi at the sight, wet sounds pouring from their mouths, moisture leaking between them. Hands hungry on each other, and instead of feeling the jealousy he was afraid would bubble up, he felt a needy desperation. _Yes,_ he thought, _kiss, and touch, and feel._ He wanted to watch them strip each other down, wanted to look on as they lost themselves in ecstasy. Before he knew what he was doing the Corporal leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Erwin's throat, tasting his skin for the first time. It was not as warm as Eren's, but it still tasted so sweet. Now his hand was buried in Levi's hair as he groaned, pressing the Corporal closer, holding him tight. He only knew they had broken from their kiss when he heard Eren's voice, low and needy.

"N-now you, Levi." Levi was reluctant to release Erwin's throat, but he eased off to look at the scout.

"Now me, what?" Eren bit his lip, shoving Levi's face towards the blonde with a pant.

"Kiss him." 

The Corporal bit back a whine, but did not hesitate. Couldn't even if he wanted to. Just glanced up at Erwin to see the raw, unguarded want in his face before he crushed their lips together. He was more aggressive than Eren, less gentle, and the blonde lost control of their kiss almost immediately. Melted under Levi's assault, and before he knew what was happening the Corporal had him pressed into mattress, straddling his hips, rutting against him. The friction of Erwin's erection on his own was delicious, even through layers of fabric. He started to feel guilty, _how could he do this with Eren watching,_ only to hear a reedy sound. He cut his eyes over to see the scout's hand buried in his clothes, stroking furiously as he watched Levi fuck Erwin through his clothes, mouth hanging open with wanton noises pouring out. _Oh, God._ If that's how the scout wanted to play this, he would give the boy what he wanted. 

Levi buried his hands in Erwin's blonde locks as he ground their arousals together, taking his mouth as he rode him shamelessly. The Commander was whimpering, making quiet little mewls that Levi swallowed down hungrily, and fuck, he was close already. Knew Erwin was too, by the way his movements grew stuttered and desperate. Felt those big hands of his clutching viciously at his back, trying to pull Levi closer even though there was no space between them. Eren made a strangled sound, and Levi knew he was coming, milking himself dry. He quickened his pace, only to feel heat pooling between he and Erwin as the blonde muttered profanities laced with their names, _fuck, shit, Levi... Eren, God..._ At the sound of that wrecked voice calling out to them, the Commander's seed hot under cock, Levi felt tingles shoot up his spine, and he was done for. Coming in his clothes like a teenager, frotting wildly against Erwin until the waves of euphoria receded. He did not even have a chance to gather himself before Eren was on him, kissing him with startling violence, tugging Erwin up towards them. Then he shoved the blonde into their kiss, and all three of their tongues writhed together. Slick and wet and perfect. 

It was a long time before they eased back, gasping for breath, hands still shaky. Levi climbed off of the blonde, who moved to the edge of the bed, touching his mouth reverently. But the Corporal could feel the seed cooling against his skin, and he winced at the sensation.

"I think it's time for a shower." Eren and Erwin both nodded, the blonde standing and rearranging himself in his clothes. Levi could not help but grin at the brunette, who still looked dazed and overwhelmed. Erwin was about to reach the door when Levi called out to him. "We have to leave the day after tomorrow, but if you'd like to come spend some quality time with us tomorrow night, I don't think we'd mind." Erwin smiled wide.

"Even if you minded, I'd probably come anyway." He reached the door and put his hand on the knob, and Eren suddenly leapt off the bed and ran over towards him. The scout paused in front of the Commander, hesitating for a split second before tugging him down into a brief kiss.

"Goodnight, Erwin. See you tomorrow." They both flushed, and the blonde ran a thumb over the brunette's lips.

"Goodnight, Eren." He glanced over towards the Corporal who watched with heated eyes. "Goodnight, Levi."

Levi just nodded, and the blonde left without another word, just casting long looks at the pair before heading back to his quarters to take a shower. 

Levi and Eren did not get much sleep that night, instead getting lost in each other for awhile before staying awake in the dark, talking in low voices about their new blonde pet. They could not agree on exactly what they wanted to do with him tomorrow. Then Levi said, "We'll get to it all eventually."

Heat rushed through Eren at his words, and he knew they were both fucked.

Sleep didn't come for quite some time.


	7. Wake

Eren crept into Erwin's bed as slowly as he could manage, hearing the key turn in the doorknob as Levi locked it up behind him. The Corporal was heading to find Armin and have the scout pack up Erwin's office before the blonde woke up. He said he wasn't working until after they relocated but if someone didn't get all his maps and paperwork put away he would end up sitting at his desk frowning at it uselessly all day long. So Levi roused his sleepy brunette before the sun was up with a mischievous grin and a proposition, and now Eren was pulling the blankets down off the Commander's sleeping form, smiling at the blonde. His hair was a mess, sticking up almost as badly as Eren's did every morning, a thousand different crazed directions. Erwin's mouth was open slightly, breathing deep and even, hands curled up into his chest. It would have been adorable if the Commander had not been shirtless, those cut muscles drawing Eren's eyes and making his mouth water. Then Erwin rolled over onto his back with a somnolent huff, and the brunette took the opportunity to straddle his hips, letting his hands trail up the Commander's abdomen to his chest and back down again. The brunette groaned when he felt the blonde's generous morning arousal pressing against him, making his own start to twitch in response. He frowned at his own eagerness, but it was to be expected after spending the last week full of thoughts of the Commander. Eren wondered at the fact that of all the people he could be attracted to they were both his superiors, twice his age, but he shoved the thought down. One could not help who they wanted, only try and ignore it, and Eren had done enough of that with Levi before they got together. Erwin stirred at the scout's touch, grasping at Eren's wrists as he blinked his eyes open, tensing beneath the brunette when he caught that ocean stare on him. He sighed sleepily, glancing around the room in confusion, and Eren knew he was looking for Levi.

"Eren?" Eren rutted his hips down into the blonde's, watching with a devious joy as Erwin moaned at the contact.

"Good morning, Erwin." Icy blue eyes eased back open, taking in the uniformed scout atop him. He released his grip on Eren's wrists, and the brunette continued sliding his hands up and down Erwin's bare chest, the scout looking pleased with the way his Commander arched into the touch.

"M-Morning. Where's Levi?" Eren smiled wide, thumbing over one of Erwin's nipples and watching him jerk in surprise.

"He's going to have some scouts pack up your office so you can't try to do more work today. Then he's going to get us breakfast and bring it here. Here." Eren reached near the bed and handed Erwin a toothbrush already covered in paste, his own by the looks of it, and gestured to the nightstand where there was a glass of water and a washbasin. Erwin frowned at the scout, an expression of disbelief crossing his face.

"Are you serious?" Eren just grinned, shrugging.

"Levi has turned me into a fucking weirdo. It's entirely his fault. Just do it, come on." Erwin rolled his eyes, brushing his teeth haphazardly and rinsing without really sitting up all the way, spitting into the washbasin before setting them both aside. As soon as he was done Eren shoved him back onto his pillows. " I came to wake you up." 

"I'm certainly awake now." Erwin smirked and started to sit up again, only to have Eren press him back down into the mattress with a dark expression on his face.

"Not like that." The brunette leaned down, stopping when there was just an inch between their mouths to whisper. "Like this." 

Eren pressed their lips together, not hesitating to slide his tongue inside Erwin's mouth with an embarrassingly breathy sigh. The blonde was growling, clutching at the scout, holding him tight as they kissed and sucked at each other. After what felt like an eternity Eren pulled back and began licking his way down the blonde's neck, laving at the tender flesh, biting gently into his shoulders. Erwin buried a hand in those brown locks, holding the scout tighter against his skin as he groaned, thrusting unconsciously up against Eren's hips. When Eren sucked one of the blonde's nipples into his mouth Erwin hissed in pleasure, looking down to see those bright eyes locked on his. 

"Fuck... Eren...." The scout kissed further down the blonde's abdomen, crawling between Erwin's legs and nuzzling his face into the light dusting of hair that crept out from the man's pajamas. When he eased his fingertips underneath the waistband Eren paused, a question in his gaze. Erwin didn't say anything, just heaved air in and out of his lungs, unsure he could get words past his lips. The scout's voice was unlike the blonde had ever heard, husky and dark.

"Is this okay? Can I touch you?" Hesitation painted his features, and Eren started to ease back, thinking Erwin wasn't ready for what came next. The scout would not push him if that was the case, needed Erwin to want it just as much as he wanted to do it.

"Eren, y-you don't have to do this." Eren cocked his head to the side, leaning in, rubbing his face back and forth along Erwin's stomach.

"I didn't ask you what you thought _I_ wanted. I'm asking what _you_ want. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want this." He paused before continuing, knowing what Erwin's next complaint would be. "And Levi would not have let me come if he did not approve. All that matters right now is you, and if you want me to stop...." Eren licked at the skin right above Erwin's boxers, then pressed his cheek against the blonde's shaft where it was straining for burst free from his clothes. "Or if you want me to keep going. So?" 

The scout watched Erwin swallow, brows furrowing, and for a moment Eren thought he would refuse. Then the blonde started nodding, biting his lip, cheeks flushing under Eren's stare. He waited another moment, giving Erwin a chance to change his mind, before he tugged the Commanders pajamas and boxers down his legs and let that needy cock spring free of its confinement. Eren shuddered at the sight, thighs pressing together seeking friction. Levi was big enough that the scout had been nervous about their first time, and if he had not been with the Corporal so many times already, Erwin would have sent him running. He was massive, shaft curving up towards his stomach, pearly fluid leaking from the tip to smear against his skin. It twitched as Eren gazed at it, the blonde failing to stifle a sigh. After having Levi pound him into the mattress over and over, and doing the same to him, all Eren felt now was giddy anticipation. Someone who knows they  
have an unbelievable gift coming, and all they have to do is _wait_.

Eren caught Erwin's eyes as he licked a stripe up his length, causing the Commander to bend his knees and moan out loud, fisting a hand in the scout's hair again. If it were Levi, Eren would not have hesitated to swallow the Corporal's cock down until his eyes watered, feeling it slide into his throat, or teased him until he fucked his mouth without mercy. But this was Erwin, and they'd barely even kissed. Eren assumed the man was comfortable with his sexuality since he'd agreed to their arrangement so readily, and this was probably not the first blow job he'd ever received from a man, but the brunette still went slow and easy. Swirling his tongue around the crown of the blonde's shaft before taking it between his lips with a moan. Every movement gentle, affectionate. He fought the urge to take himself in hand before realizing that Levi was not there to tell him not to do so. The Corporal liked to be the one to get him off, but if Eren was going to masturbate, Levi wanted to watch. Right now, however, Eren could indulge without consequence. The scout unbuckled his own pants as he bobbed up and down on Erwin's arousal, tugging the apron of his uniform up and closing a palm around his cock. He whined at the sensation, sending vibrations into his Commander's flesh that had him groaning. Eren started to stroke, reaching up with his other hand to knead at the blonde's sack, making him arch up beautifully as Eren worked him with skill born through practice. The scout had spent a lot of time on his knees in front of Levi, or laying in bed while the Corporal thrust between his lips. He loved the way Levi felt in his mouth, and Erwin.... Erwin didn't stand a chance. Was whimpering and writhing underneath Eren's assault, and it made the brunette drive him even harder. The only warning Eren got before Erwin came was muttered profanities along with his name.

"Fuck... Shit, Eren!"

Erwin tried to pull him off but the scout only buried the blonde's shaft deeper in his throat, swallowing everything he had to give as he bucked and shook. Still Eren jacked himself mercilessly, and when his Commander went still he sat up and straddled him again. Let his hand fly as Erwin came down from his orgasmic high, opening his eyes to look down at the show Eren put on for him. The blonde's hands found Eren's hips, clinging to them, running up his sides and back down. Fingers digging in as though he was trying to claw straight through the scout's uniform. Eren could feel those blue eyes on him and he leaned back, exposing himself as thoroughly as possible and letting the sounds he was biting back pour out.

"Nnnn... E-Erwin..."

Suddenly his hand was being pulled away only to be replaced by Erwin's own, bigger and hotter and tighter, rougher and yet so sweet. Eren was no stranger to masturbation, and Levi's hands were as familiar as his own now, but this was different. A touch he did not know, had not felt before. Strange, and new, and wonderful. Eren's eyes shot open and the blonde watched him greedily, free hand sliding up to clutch at his neck and tug him down. The scout sagged against Erwin as he buried his mouth in the boy's throat, licking and sucking, making wet noises that had Eren shuddering. Then there was a metallic sound, the key turning in the lock. Erwin released the scout's neck, wrist stilling as he tried to sit up. Afraid of being caught in such a compromising position, but there was nothing to be worried about. Eren reached down and held the blonde's hand where it was, lacing their fingers together and stroking with him as he looked into Erwin's eyes.

"I-It's just L-Levi. Keep going...."

Erwin began moving his hand again but still cocked his head to the side to watch the Corporal enter with a tray full of food, smirking as he took in the scene before him. Eren propped himself up on the bed to look towards Levi, smiling brightly as he bit out more ragged words, cheeks flushing beautifully. Erwin was stroking that pink skin before he could stop himself, thumbing over the boy's crown at the same time and making him stutter.

"Welcome back, Levi. Come w-w-watch.... haaahh...." 

The blonde wanted to look at Levi, take in his reaction, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Eren. The scout was panting now, mouth open as he thrust into Erwin's grip and whined shamelessly. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and some part of the blonde's brain registered that Levi was sitting on the bed, but the Corporal could have been a thousand miles away and it would not have made any difference. Erwin was a slave to the boy on top of him, arousal in his hand slick and hard and perfect. Bright eyes shining with hazy euphoria as they darted from Erwin to Levi and back again, falling closed, fluttering back open. The boy's own hot fingers twining with Erwin's, both of them pulling him closer and closer. A pale hand drifted into his line of sight as the Corporal buried a hand in Eren's hair and pulled, jerking the scout's head backwards roughly.

Then with a gasp Eren was coming into the blonde's fist, seed arcing up over his chest, dripping down their fingers. Just like the previous night, Erwin had never seen anything more beautiful as that face twisted up in ecstasy, brows furrowing as he whined through his climax. When Eren collapsed against him Erwin looked over at Levi, who gazed at the two of them with blatant affection, now threading his fingers gently through those brunette locks. The blonde finally released Eren's softening arousal, rubbing his other hand up and down the boy's back and nuzzling into the side of his head.

"Did you wake Erwin up extra nicely, pet?" Eren nodded drowsily into Erwin's chest, still drifting through a cloud of bliss. "Good boy. I see he took care of you, too. That's awfully sweet of you, Erwin." 

Levi's voice was dripping with sarcasm but he was smiling, not a smirk but something genuine, totally lost on the brunette whose eyes were still closed. The scout had probably seen that smile more than anyone else, but it was Erwin's first time laying eyes on it, and it had him staring. Eren finally sat up, blinking that gemstone gaze open to look at Levi, who was climbing off the bed. The Corporal sat down in a leather desk chair that was nestled into the corner of the room, throwing an arm across the back and spreading his knees wide. He didn't say a word, just looked over to Eren with an eyebrow raised, something passing between them unspoken. The scout leapt up and made his way off the bed to stand before Levi, falling to his knees in from of him eagerly. The boy eased his hands up Levi's thighs, over the leather straps of his harness to fumble his belt open. As he worked the Corporal's fly down, palming roughly at the burgeoning erection beneath, Eren glanced at Erwin over his shoulder. He bit his lip, eying Levi meaningfully, and it took the blonde a moment before he realized what the scout was asking.

It took much less time than that for Erwin to be right there next to him, kneeling before Levi with his shoulders brushing against Eren, heat rolling through him. He was still dirty, the scout's seed drying on his chest, but it did not matter. Covered in come and on his knees under that molten stare, Erwin was quivering with anticipation. Wished he had a collar like Eren's for Levi to tug on, and swallowed a moan at the thought.

Levi lifted his arm to card through golden strands, looking at the blonde with a fond expression and smiling at him softly. Erwin had _never_ seen such a look on the Corporal's face before directed anywhere but Eren and he found his breath catching.

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want to. You can just watch." Erwin just shook his head, and it must have been answer enough, because there was that smile again. Pointed right at him, and he felt like a dog who had pleased its master without trying. Euphoric for no reason.

The scout finished undoing Levi's pants, tugging out the Corporal's stiff arousal with careless familiarity, nothing gentle or easy about his touch. With a lopsided grin at Erwin he leaned in, licking his way up the side of Levi's cock as the Corporal put a hand on his head, sifting through those brunette strands again. The blonde eased in closer, hesitating when his mouth was just inches from Levi's shaft, looking not up towards the man he knelt in front of but over towards Eren. Then he felt the scout's fingers interlacing with his own, uncaring of the mess of fluid that was still on his palm. Just holding Erwin's hand as he used his other to steady Levi's length, and with that all the blonde's nerves fell away. He ran his tongue up and down opposite of Eren's, felt them touch as they licked around the sides of the Corporal's shaft. Levi buried his other hand deeper in Erwin's blonde locks, head falling back into the leather of the chair as those two heated mouths worked him in unison.

"Oh fuck... shit... G-good pets, my God..."

Levi's knees spread wider, writhing under those mouths. His praise had them both moving faster, kissing messily around his cock, Eren's hand gripping the base and stroking in time with their assault. Erwin was grasping at the Corporal's calf with his free hand, squeezing and groping. Needing to hold onto something else and ground himself in the moment. There was something so right about it, the two of them pulling Levi down into ecstasy together, and Erwin was shuddering right along with the Corporal. Levi's own grip tightened in their hair as he trust upwards, wrenching his eyes open to watch, and he was glad he did. The sight of them both mouthing their way up and down him, tongues twining together over his crown... He fought his orgasm down, trying to keep from erupting on both of their faces then and there. Wanted this to last. Knew it wouldn't, not much longer. Eren took over for a moment, taking Levi into his mouth as far as he could before pulling back and looking at Erwin. The Commander took the hint, swallowing Levi down into his throat, and then they took turns for awhile bobbing up and down on the Corporal's length.

"F-Fuck...."

It was not long before Levi's hips were snapping forward into their mouths, tugging so hard on their hair that Eren was moaning. The pair turned sideways then, each one latching onto one side of Levi and sliding their lips back and forth, sucking and licking and laving.

"Gonna come.... show me those pretty faces, pets..."

Eren pulled Erwin back just slightly, reaching his arm around the blonde's head and putting a palm over those bright blue eyes as he leaned in and tugged the Commander closer. Levi shoved their hands away and fisted himself, jerking his shaft violently as he swore through clenched teeth. Then he was shooting, hot jets of come hitting them both in the face as Levi painted them white with his seed. If you had asked Erwin if he would enjoy someone coming on his face, he would have said no. Emphatically, no, that would be disgusting.

He would have been wrong. Instead of feeling repulsed, it made Erwin feel _wanted._ Claimed. Owned. Taken. As though he belonged to Levi, the man etching it into him with heat and seed. When the Corporal was spent he collapsed with a grunt, and Eren dropped his hand from Erwin's eyes with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, but it hurts like fuck if you get it in your eyes. Not in a good way." The blonde was about to mutter out a thanks when Levi's wrecked voice sounded out.

"Clean our Commander up, pet." 

Eren smiled as he looked at Levi, who was red faced and breathless. Boneless. Watching them with those grey eyes shining and expectant. The scout reached up and took Erwin's face in his hands before leaning forward. He opened his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick up the blonde's face, cleaning the mess from Erwin's cheeks as though he was starved for it. Erwin could not decide if he truly enjoyed it, or if this was a show he put on for Levi, though the quiet little sounds Eren made seemed to indicate the former. When he was finished the scout leaned back, about to stand when Erwin stilled him with a hand on his neck. Moved in close and licked across Eren's cheek, over his chin. Returning the favor as Levi watched in silence. The scout was blushing when Erwin finished, and the blonde couldn't help himself. Brought their mouths together, tasting the bitterness of Levi on their tongues as they writhed and slid against each other.

As they finally pulled away from each other a low sound from Levi had them both turning to look at him, only to see unchecked possession rolling through that steely gaze. The Corporal was breathing hard, biting his lip with his brows furrowed, and when he spoke his voice was rough and full of gravel.

"Mine." He sighed, reaching out to touch both their cheeks, one with each hand. 

"Fuck. Good fucking pets."


	8. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts relocate to the barracks at Wall Rose, and Erwin tries to prepare for what lays ahead. (there is no smut here, and for that I am sorry)

Eren was on his knees scrubbing floors with Armin in the scout barracks where they had relocated, situated right next to Wall Rose. There had been scouts stationed there before they arrived, but not enough to use all the housing they had available, and the rooms that had been opened up to accommodate the new arrivals had to be cleaned. Or so Levi said, muttering something about how filthy everything was before heading to the officer's quarters to decide where he was going to stay. Eren knew he was actually trying to figure out what would be more convenient for the two of them. The scouts of the 104th all knew about he and Levi after Eren's kidnapping, but by unspoken agreement no one mentioned anything outside of his closest friends. Armin, Mikasa, and Jean would give him shit about it when no one else was around, as well as Connie and Sasha when they were feeling brave. These scouts they were working alongside now had no such knowledge, however, and considering how brief their stay would be Levi wanted to keep it that way. Eren's mind was miles away, thoughts of being on his knees next to Erwin as they both took Levi into their mouths playing on repeat in his head. It took a pointed stare from Armin for the scout to realize he'd missed something.

"Uh... what?" Armin threw a sponge at him, which he dodged.

"They say Erwin's back to normal. I haven't really seen him yet, though." Eren looked down, focusing harder than necessary on the wooden floors to hide the blush that painted his cheeks.

"Yeah, his arms as good as new." _Especially when he reached down to fist my cock and stroke it...._ Oh, fuck, that's not where Eren needed his thoughts to go. 

"That's not what I meant. Everyone who talked to him after he came back from medical said he was acting weird. Distracted and absent minded and shit, not like himself. Hange was worried it had something to do with the serum she gave him, a lingering side effect. But a few days ago he snapped out of it. Now he's bossing everyone around like a pro again, yelling at all the scouts who've been slacking off while he was in recovery. Jean almost pissed himself when Erwin was doing gear inspections. He'd been in charge of maintaining them, and apparently they were all fucked up. Now he's down in the courtyard with all the reserve 3D gear torn into pieces, cleaning every mechanism and oiling cables and looking like he wants to cry. Erwin went down to check on him earlier and I swear he was biting back laughter. I can't even remember seeing Erwin laugh before. He's emotionless, like a robot." Eren felt his brows furrowing at that, pausing in his cleaning to shoot Armin a glare.

"He's not like a robot. He laughs." Eren could hear it even as they spoke, that bark of amusement that erupted out of nowhere from time to time. The blonde glanced over at Eren with a skeptical look on his face.

"He's so intense all the time. I mean, I guess having so much responsibility would wear you down eventually. It was just weird to see him smiling."

"Tch! Erwin is no different from everyone else. He just expresses himself differently. It's not his fault he has to deal with a million fucking problems everyday. It's only humanity's entire future weighing on him, no big deal, right?" Eren was scrubbing the floor with rough motions, irritation swimming through him in waves. Everyone thought Erwin was emotionless and cold. Calculating. Inhuman. He had to make hard choices, and those decisions were not always popular with everyone, but someone had to make the calls, had to decide the best course of action. There would be losses, and every sacrifice made for mankind was laid at Erwin's feet. It wasn't fair, and there was no helping it, but Eren thought that someone like Armin would be more understanding. When the brunet looked up his friend was staring at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. He shifted under that gaze, huffing out an exasperated noise. "What?"

"Oh my God. We had this exact conversation right after you fought Annie, except it was about Levi. 'He's not grouchy, he's not an asshole, nobody understands him'. Not two days later I found you with Levi pressed into a wall. Now it's Erwin instead. Holy shit, Eren, are you stupid? It's really shitty of you to do that to Levi." Eren choked on his own spit, face flushing bright and hot.

"It's not like that!" Armin was hissing out his words in an angry whisper, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Look at you! It's exactly like that! Look at me with a straight face and tell me you aren't fucking around on Levi with Erwin. What is wrong with you!" The brunet was stuttering over his answer, flustered and uncomfortable.

"Nothing's wrong with me! You don't-" Suddenly a voice broke through their conversation, and the pair turned to see Erwin standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Hange recently?" It was the first time Eren had actually seen Erwin since they'd arrived early that morning, and he was smiling at him before he could stop himself. When the brunet remained silent Armin spoke up.

"I saw her heading upstairs after they secured Annie in the basement." Erwin nodded at Armin's answer, cutting his gaze over at Eren and smiling back at the scout. His eyes softened, everything in his demeanor relaxing infinitesimally. It wouldn't have been noticeable unless you were looking for it, but Armin's eyes were sharp. 

"Levi said he'll show you to your quarters later, Eren. I'll see you around." The scout bit his lip and nodded, following the blonde with his eyes as he headed towards the stairs. When he turned back towards Armin the blonde was glaring at him.

"You're so obvious it's painful. I can't believe Levi hasn't figured out something is up. He's going to kill you and Erwin both. It's will be incredibly sad to attend your funeral, Eren. I cannot begin to explain just how fucked up this is on so many levels." Eren sighed, and as much as he did not want to have this conversation, he saw no way around it.

"Levi knows." Total silence. The way Armin's face went completely blank was amusing in and of itself.

"Levi knows. What the fuck do you mean, _Levi knows?_ If someone sits too close to you in the mess hall he looks like he wants to kill them. I've seen him reach for his swords before when Mikasa hugs you. He literally pulled a knife on Jean one day after he made a sarcastic comment about you being adorable. There's no way Levi is okay with that." Eren stared at the floor, willed himself to disappear. When he did not, he took a deep breath. Wrenched his eyes shut.

"Levi... _participates._ Levi... and me.... and Erwin." When the silence stretched on for long moments Eren finally opened his eyes, only to see Armin looking at him strangely. "What? Say something."

"Shit, Eren. How am I supposed to respond to that? Since when?" Eren moved his bucket and sponge, hoping that Armin would get back to cleaning as well. He did not, staring at the brunet and waiting on his answer.

"Since a few days ago. Can we stop talking about this? You can't breathe a fucking word about this to anyone. Not even Mikasa." 

"What kind of an idiot do you think I am? I feel insulted." 

"Thank you, Armin." They both cleaned in silence for awhile, clearing away dirt and debris that was almost nonexistent. Even so, they had to be thorough, or Levi would have their asses. _Literally, even..._

"You're one kinky bastard, Eren. All three of you, really. I didn't think Erwin had it in him."

"Shut the fuck up."

The blonde just laughed, and Eren couldn't help but smile.

.......................................

 

Erwin and Levi were in the basement, both standing with their arms crossed as they stared at the crystal that contained Annie Leonhardt. Chains coiled around the glassy surface, ostensibly to keep her from transforming into a titan, but it would probably be ineffective at restraining her if she woke up. As soon as the crystal dispersed, those chains would fall to the ground, and all she would have to do was climb out of them and get to the surface. In a few days scouts would transport the titan shifter outside of Wall Rose. Eren would transform, and then Erwin would inject the serum and turn into a titan. After that it was up to Eren and Levi, along with the other scouts, to ensure that Erwin consumed Annie's crystallized form. Hange was getting her team ready for the worst case scenario, which was Annie waking up and shifting after Erwin injected himself. Then they would be faced with not only Erwin in a hostile and feral state, but Annie in all her strength and fury. Two formidable enemies, when they had barely brought Annie down by herself the first time. Eren was stronger now, a better fighter, better with his titan powers, but it would still be a bad situation. Now they glared at their sleeping, silent enemy as though she would open her eyes and speak to them. Tell them what to do, or how to feel. How to win, when all it seemed like they did was fail. Two steps forward and one step back.

Erwin would consume her whole soon, swallow down all that she was and take it for his own. He wondered if he should feel some sort of regret, and when there was nothing there, it made his thoughts twist in strange ways. Was he incapable of emotion, as so many people said? As he'd heard Armin say talking to Eren. _'Erwin is no different from everyone else. He just expresses himself differently.'_ The ferocity in his tone had given Erwin pause, and now he found himself smiling.

"What are you over there grinning about?" Levi eyed him with a scowl on his face.

"Your scout is something else." The Corporal blinked, not expecting that response. He let his gaze wander back to Annie as he smirked.

"He is, isn't he. Little shit." It was quiet between them for awhile, the sound of water dripping from some dank corner of the basement the only thing breaking the emptiness. Finally Levi spoke up, his voice made of steel. "It'll be fine. Eren has much better control of his titan than he used to. Between Hange and her preparations for dealing with Annie, and me and the brat, we'll have you shifting back and forth in no time." Erwin nodded, but his face was anything but agreeable. 

"Levi, I want you to take care of things if it goes south. Don't let me be a monster. If I don't eat Annie, she gets away, or if I endanger any of our men, you need to do what has to be done. Don't hesitate. Promise me."

 _Promise that you'll kill me._ Erwin didn't say it, but that's what Levi heard. Before anything happened between them, it would have been hard for Levi to swing those blades through Erwin's neck, no matter how necessary. Now, he wasn't sure if he was capable of it at all. Still he nodded once, face stoic and emotionless.

"Say it, Levi. Don't let me hurt them. Any of them. Tell Eren, too." The words tasted like blood and glass, but he forced them past his lips. Once they were spoken, Levi wanted to take them back, but it was no use.

"I promise, Erwin."

They listened to the sound of water dripping for a long time, looking at their reflections in the crystal that surrounded their enemy. All three of them monsters in one form or another. Different, and yet the same.

They all just wanted to be able to go back home.


	9. Gifted

Levi stared down at Eren, who was spread out on the bed in their temporary quarters like an offering. Collared with his wrists bound, one attached to each wooden post on the headboard. The brunet wore a blindfold, and though it wasn't a part of Levi's original plan, a gag. Once he got started in earnest, however, the scout would not just _shut up._ Kept asking why they were doing this without Erwin when his titan shift was the next day. Neither one wanted to admit how worried they were for their Commander's safety. Eren afraid he would fail at the most crucial part of their mission, making sure that Erwin ate Annie without hurting anyone else.

Levi terrified he would have to wield his blades on one of the two people he respected most in the entire world. Someone he cared about, more than ever now. It was not love, not yet, but when he thought of Erwin something was swirling in his gut, tightening his chest. It was not love, but it could be one day, and the thought had the Corporal feeling nauseous. Two people capable of ripping his heart out of his chest, and not through any betrayal or cruelty but their own potential demise. Erwin, the Commander of the Survey Corps who would soon be a titan and one of the most stubborn men he'd ever met. Along with Eren, Humanity's Last Hope and, by his own squad's determination, a 'suicidal bastard'. He could not help but think they'd done something terribly stupid, coming to feel for Erwin the way they did. The three people most likely to fall at the hands of their enemy now tied together with invisible bonds of affection. Looking towards the future, he could not see one that was anything but bleak for the trio if they continued down this path. One of them would fall, surely, leaving the other two behind with an emptiness that would never be filled. Or worse, only one would remain, a shell of a person trudging through life. If it was Levi who was the last man standing, he would not be doing so for long. The Corporal would strap on his blades and canisters and head outside the walls, and every titan he came across would fall beneath him until he had nothing but broken shards of steel and a smile on his face.

Levi felt like an idiot, but he could not really fault himself for any of the choices he'd made. Did not regret them, not in the least.

Especially not with Eren moaning around his gag, feet sliding up and down over the sheets as he twisted himself around, Levi's fingers driving into him mercilessly. He'd been teasing the brat for almost forty five minutes now, bringing him right up the edge of climax again and again before easing him back down. The scout had safeworded on him once before he'd been gagged, calling out 'Rose' and telling Levi to either let him come or just _fucking stop for a minute, damn it, Levi..._ He'd given him ten minutes to himself, and then Eren had wrapped the blindfold around his own eyes, lifting his hands up so Levi could restrain him.

Asked him to continue in that desperate voice. _'Please keep going, Levi, sir....'_ And so he had.

The Corporal withdrew his fingers, listening with a smirk as Eren whined at their absence. The sounds this boy made, fuck, Levi didn't think Eren understood what they did to him. He grabbed a glass plug off the bed and slicked it with lube, warming it up in his hands before pressing it against Eren's entrance. The brunet rutted down into it eagerly, and Levi couldn't hold back a dark chuckle as he eased it inside slowly. It was only a few inches long, but was wider than Levi at its flared base, and Eren was groaning in bliss when it sank into place, his hungry flesh closing around it. Levi twisted the toy, pulling it out to its widest point before shoving it back in roughly, listening to Eren keen. Such a pretty fucking sound, and he could listen to it all night, but he had plans for the brunet. Levi freed Eren's right hand before whispering into his ear.

"I'm freeing your right hand in case you need it, because I'm stepping outside for a moment, but if you untie yourself I'm considering it a safeword, as though you called Maria on me twice." Two calls of their most severe safeword, and that was it for the scene. If Eren felt the need to stop things more than once then they called it quits, picking things up another time. Already the scout was shaking his head 'no'. "Okay then. Be still, and be quiet, and be a good little pet until I get back. Don't take off your blindfold, but you can lose the gag if you want." 

He shook his head again, and Levi was not surprised. When the brunet was tied up this way he did not want to be in control of himself, wanted the Corporal to take charge. After he exited the room Levi locked the door behind him, heading down the hallway to Erwin's quarters. The Commander's room was only a dozen doors down or so, but it was closer to the staircase, while Levi had chosen one at the end of the hall. The rooms between them were all empty, which was fortunate because his scout was incapable of holding his voice in. Eren was _loud,_ and Levi loved hearing him, but was not especially eager for the scouts here to do the same. Once he reached Erwin's room he knocked softly on the door, and the blonde answered after only a few moments. Levi had let him know he would be coming, but not what he was planning. The blonde would never admit it, but he was incredibly nervous about his shift the next day. Not worried for himself really, but that he would hurt someone once he turned into a titan. Levi refused to even think about having to pull out his steel and cut Erwin down. There was not much he could do for any of them, but he could give the man a gift. 

A gift in the form of his young little pet, splayed out beautifully, tanned skin and bright eyes and so fucking _desperate_ already. Levi had made him that way on purpose, needy and in a fog of lust, so that Erwin could see Eren in all his glory. Bound and spread open. Flushed and shaking. Utterly breathtaking. He looked down to the Commander's feet, glad that he wasn't wearing shoes. Levi didn't want Eren to hear two sets of footsteps when they returned, because this was not just for the blonde. His scout had been asking for days if Erwin could join them, spend some time with them before they undertook the monumental task that lay ahead. Eren had not asked outright if Levi would let Erwin make love to him, but the Corporal knew his pet well enough to see what he wanted as clear as day. He was afraid to say it to Levi, afraid he would be jealous or hurt, but they were past all that now. Mikasa could cut her eyes at the brunet in the wrong way and Levi was ready to eviscerate her. Jean made a sarcastic remark, and the Corporal put a blade to his throat.

But then the Commander looked at Eren like he was a meal to be devoured, and Levi wanted to watch him fucking _eat._ Levi beckoned Erwin to follow him, watching with a smirk as his superior hung on his every word. _So eager, just like Eren...._

"Come with me. Don't make a sound."

His eyebrows furrowed together but he nodded, eyes sparking with anticipation. They padded back down the hallways together, stepping lightly, and he unlocked his door, only a small clicking sound to let the scout know of his presence. Levi did not look at Eren when they entered but at Erwin instead, watching his expression shift into something heated as he gazed at the scout on the bed. Still bound, blindfolded, gagged. Pink cheeks, sweat-slick skin, hair a mess. Legs spread wide, bent at the knee as he rocked his hips, trying to get some friction from the plug that was buried inside him. He made little mewling sounds as he writhed atop the blankets, more desperate now that there was a constant pressure teasing him from within, along with the lack of his sight and speech. Not being able to see always made the scout a mess, not knowing where Levi was or what he was doing. Now he whined around the fabric between his teeth, jaw clenching tight. Erwin licked his lips and stared, eyes darting from Eren to Levi and back again. 

Both of them slaves to this boy, and Levi could not be ashamed.

The Corporal held a finger up to his lips, reminding Erwin to be quiet, and he crept over to the bed. Stripped off his clothes with slow, sensual movements, daring the blonde not to watch. Much to Levi's surprise he did not even pretend to be immune, gazing at the Corporal with blatant want as his skin was laid bare before him. When he began to slide off his pants, Erwin edged his fingers under his own waistband, looking at Levi with a question in his eyes. He nodded at the blonde, biting his lip as Erwin shed his pajamas to reveal his impressive length. Hard, and throbbing under Levi's stare. Then he caught the blonde grinning and realized he was gaping at him. _Shit, Levi, get your shit together, this isn't about you._ After motioning for Erwin to stand at the foot of the bed he climbed in beside the scout, heart racing with anticipation. Eren was going to love this, and Levi couldn't wait to see his face.

The Corporal ran his hands up and down Eren's chest, feeling him move into the touch, and he reached up to pull out his gag. After discarding the fabric, Eren panted out Levi's name.

"L-Levi?" Normally he might have made him suffer in silence, but he'd left the room and come back. Eren needed reassurance that it was, in fact, Levi there with him.

"Yes, little pet?" The scout relaxed visibly, leaning to the side to get closer to the Corporal, and when Levi put his fingers on Eren's lips he shoved his cheek into the man's palm. 

"Nothing just... needed to hear your voice." Levi chuckled, palming the scout's cock and giving it a teasing stroke. Watched Erwin stare as Eren arched his spine, thrusting into Levi's fist with a groan. He released his shaft just as quickly, and Eren made a sound of frustration. "Haaah..... Sir, I n-need more. _Please,_ sir." The Corporal untied Eren's hands, letting the ropes fall to the floor as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to fill me up tonight, love?" He made a strangled sound before nodding, answering Levi in a breathy voice.

"Yes, sir." Levi ran his hands across the fabric of Eren's blindfold, brushing his hair back from his face. Then he brought their mouths together, kissing the boy wet and messy. He could feel Erwin watching them, those icy blue eyes alight as their tongues twisted against one another. Without breaking the kiss he climbed underneath the brunet, spreading his legs wide and reaching down to finger his own entrance. He'd already prepped himself some before going to fetch Erwin, but Eren was not exactly lacking as far as size was concerned, and he wanted to be careful. Levi saw Erwin dropping his gaze, wide eyed as the Corporal's fingers delved inside, scissoring, twisting. Eren's mouth was viciously hungry against his own, biting at Levi, sucking his tongue, making mewling sounds into the kiss. The scout's hands were greedy as well, sliding up and down the pale skin of Levi's chest, carding through his hair, cupping his jaw. Didn't try to touch his arousal, though Levi knew he wanted to. He'd taught his little pet better than that.

Levi broke their mouths apart, reaching down to take the scout's cock in his hand and press it against his entrance, easing the crown inside.

"Fuck, L-Levi... sir..." Levi smiled, craning his head to the side so he could see Erwin. The Commander had moved forward, as close as he could get to the bed without being on it, and was looking at where Levi and Eren were joined with awe in his gaze. The kind usually reserved for works of art, or feats of nature. Sunrises and starlight. Eren sliding into Levi inch by inch, shuddering, breathless. Once he was buried inside, the Corporal let out the sounds he'd been biting back, debauched and loud. Then he met Erwin's gaze and nodded, motioning him onto the bed behind Eren. Mouthing at him silently, _'You can touch.'_

The blonde climbed up on his knees, moving in close behind the scout and running his hands up those tanned thighs and groping his ass. Eren jolted at the touch, sitting up and snatching his blindfold off without so much as _thinking_ of asking for permission. Levi couldn't really fault him for it, just let out a snort of laughter at his eagerness. He couldn't see the boy's face, but that was okay, because Levi felt his cock jerk inside him. Erwin smiled at the scout, growing bolder, taking the glass end of the plug in hand.

"Hello, Eren." Erwin twisted before tugging on it, then pressing it back inside, causing the brunet to rock forward and gasp.

"Hnnngg! E-Erwin." Levi leaned forward with the glass vial in hand, pouring liquid over Erwin's crown before returning it to the bedside table. The blonde slicked himself as Eren watched, using his other hand to turn the plug in slow circles. "P-please, Erwin." 

The blonde glanced towards Levi, who arched a brow at him but remained silent. The Corporal would have made Eren beg, would have forced him to desperate words, _'Please fuck me, sir, I need you...'_ But Erwin was just as needy as the scout before him, and he was tugging the glass toy out of Eren with steady hands before lining himself up with his entrance. Slid his hands up from Eren's hips to his chest, tugging the boy back against him. Drove inside him so fucking slowly, and the scout's face was a sight to behold as Erwin filled him up. Rapture. Ecstasy. Levi knew when the blonde was fully inside because Eren fucking _whimpered,_ his whole face flushing bright. He'd slid partway out of Levi as Erwin entered him, and the Corporal impaled himself fully on the scout's length, pulling more sounds beautiful sounds out of him.

"Nnnggh.... Fu-fuck..." Erwin trailed one of his big hands up the Eren's throat, turning his head to the side. Paused with his mouth less than an inch away from Eren's, whispering into his lips in a voice that was raw a broken.

"You feel so good, Eren. Perfect." Eren's chest was heaving, hands gripping Erwin's arms where he held the scout tight, and Levi watched his pet struggle for words.

"Y-you... I... I-It..." The Corporal rocked his hips back before slamming them back down, and the brunet's jaw dropped open on a loud moan. "Haaah..." Erwin kissed him, licking at his open mouth until the scout melted against his lips. Moisture leaking from where they were locked together, Erwin grinding himself against the boy. It was magnificent, the two of them kissing one another. Unlike the way Levi kissed him, this was searching. Learning, exploring. Not the first time they'd kissed, but still new and uncertain. Levi felt almost like he was intruding, even as Eren thrust into him mindlessly. Then they split apart, and looked to him with hazy eyes, smiling in unison.

 _Oh, fuck._ That was fucking unfair, both of those euphoric smiles laid on him at once. He was open mouthed, wide eyed. Wordless and unhinged. They'd broken him somehow, his composure disappearing under the weight of those adoring stares, and he heard himself whine like an animal. 

Eren collapsed on top of him, Erwin pressing into the scout from behind, and they began moving. The brunet thrusting forward, filling Levi up before pulling back to impale himself on the blonde's length. After a few strokes he shook all over, forehead pressed into Levi's chest.

"Fuck, fuck... Levi... E-Erwin, _shit..._ " Levi couldn't find his voice but Erwin could, holding the Corporal's grey eyes as he teased their scout.

"Does it feel good?" He writhed between them in stuttering movements, erratic and overwhelmed.

"F-Feels... fuck, s-so fucking good..." 

Even as he was lost to sensation he did not forget Levi, taking his cock in hand and stroking it as he began moving his hips faster. The Corporal kept his hands moving over the scout's skin, brushing against Erwin's own as he did the same. The blonde wrapped a strong arm around Eren's chest, supporting his weight, and snatched up one of Levi's hands with his own. Held it tight against Eren's chest for a moment before releasing it and finding the brunet's own. Levi's knuckles pressed against the scout's heart, then Erwin shoved Eren's hand into his, the three of them locked together.

Holding hands as they fucked each other mindless, and Levi wanted to roll his eyes at the tenderness of the gesture. Wanted to, but somehow couldn't. Felt the heat from their interlocked fingers traveling through his veins, making his breathing hitch. 

Felt something aching in his chest, and he wanted it to stop. Wanted it to go back to how it was before, broken in familiar ways instead of this fresh agony of emotion.

Wanted to revel in the feeling at the same time, because Levi knew this pain. The pain of caring for someone more than you thought possible, filling him up until he could not breathe. But right then, he did not need air. Levi needed Eren, and Erwin, and they were both there with him, just as lost as he was. He came before either one of them, shooting over the scout's fingers a few moments before he felt heat swelling inside him, Eren mewling incoherent noises as he climaxed. Erwin was not far behind, no doubt the clenching of Eren's muscles pulling him over the edge. They fell into a messy heap on the mattress, Eren between them sweaty and brilliant in the afterglow of his orgasm. More beautiful in that moment than at any other, and Levi was kissing his mouth while Erwin nuzzled his brown locks. When Levi released his lips Eren was smiling wide, eyes closed as he hummed in satisfaction.

"Mmmmm.... let's do that again sometime." Levi laughed, extricating himself from the brunet with great difficulty. Eren tried to cling to him, grasping at his arms and giggling. "Where are you going, Levi? Come back. I'm not done cuddling yet." Erwin looked uncertain as Levi climbed out of bed, as though he was supposed to get up, too. 

"Cuddle Erwin. I'm going to go shower, and then he can wash you while I change the sheets. There's not enough room for all of us, and it's his turn to deal with your neediness." This was a gift all by itself, taking care of Eren when he was boneless and sated and blissful. The scout blinked those big green eyes at Erwin, asking a question without words. Levi knew what he was thinking, _'What if Erwin doesn't want to wash me, or take care of me?'_ But Levi could see it all over his face. He was _dying_ to lavish the scout with affection, to clean him and hold him. The blonde must have seen his hesitance, because he pulled Eren in tighter against him and kissed his cheek.

"I would be honored to take care of you, Eren. If that's okay with you." The scout blushed bright, burying his face in Erwin's chest as he nodded.

Levi left them there, wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing lazily. He stood in the bathroom doorway staring for awhile, that tightness climbing back into his chest, and finally he could not watch anymore. Levi had to look away, had to shut the door on all that tenderness. Not because he was jealous, or bothered by the blatant affection the two showed each other.

Because tomorrow he would be strapping his blades on and waiting for the worst. Ready to slice open Erwin's neck and watch him crumble to the ground, no less himself, even as a titan. Killing him, and saving lives.

Even if it tore his own heart out. Then he would have to go back inside the walls with Eren, and he didn't know how he would face the scout. Those beautiful eyes full of sorrow.

Levi blamed the shower for the water pouring down his face. If it tasted of salt and pain, no one had to know.


	10. Shift

Erwin slept in Levi's quarters that night. It was a terrible idea, probably, but it might be the last terrible choice he ever got to make. So when Levi headed to shower and left him with Eren in the bed, there was not even a question in his mind. Erwin looked at the scout for a few long moments, confused as to how he'd gotten there in some corner of his thoughts. This beautiful boy wrapped up in his arms, smirking up at him with a wry expression. Eren had the blonde in the palm of his hand, Levi too, and that face said he damn well knew it. Erwin did not mind in the least, and he was not about to waste these moments they had together. Those soft lips were begging to be kissed, and he obliged eagerly, throwing a leg over Eren and pulling him in closer as he tasted his mouth again. The scout relaxed even further into his embrace, making quiet noises of satisfied bliss as they licked at one another's tongues. It was surreal, the thought that Eren belonged to Levi, yet here Erwin was. Running fingers through those crazed locks, sucking at his bottom lip. He could feel Eren's drowsing cock pressed into his stomach, sated and lifeless, yet it felt incredibly intimate there, slick and sliding against Erwin's skin.

Levi finally left the bathroom, steam pouring out the open door, and the Commander inside of Erwin was thinking about water usage and how much energy it required to keep their Corporal in hot showers. He shook away his speculation with a smirk, extricating himself from the scout to stand beside the bed. The blonde was going to help Eren to the bathroom, unsure if he could walk steadily after their attentions. But then the scout scooted to the edge of the mattress and held out his arms expectantly, and after a few blank seconds of staring he realized Eren wanted to be carried. When the Commander just stood there frozen, the brunet's face started to fall, twisting into something sad. From the corner of his eye Erwin caught Levi glaring at him as he pulled sheets out of a drawer. The blonde scooped the boy up into his arms then, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before striding across the room. Erwin whispered in Eren's ear, voice apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I've never done this before, so you might have to boss me around a little, all right? Tell me what Levi usually does." Eren tucked himself tight against the Commander's chest, nodding into the skin but not speaking. When they reached the bathroom Erwin saw that Levi had drawn a tub full of hot water already, and after the barest of pauses he climbed inside, easing them both down into it. Eren sighed as the water enveloped them, turning so that he sat in front of the blonde, back leaning into his chest. When he spoke his voice was mumbly with exhaustion, and all Erwin could think was _how fucking adorable_ it was.

"Levi gives me a bath, and-" Eren hesitated before continuing. "And then he dries me off, and brushes my hair. Changes the sheets before we go to sleep. That's about it." After so many years of having men serve beneath him, Erwin could tell when someone was lying, even if it was just a lie of omission. Even if he couldn't, this boy was a terrible liar.

"That's not it. What else?" The scout tensed in his arms, and Erwin began running his hands up and down that smooth chest. There were no marks from the gear there, as everyone else had. No rough places on his skin where the harness rubbed callouses into the sensitive flesh. Eren's titan blood healed them as soon as he took the leather off each night, most likely, and the novelty of such unmarred skin had Erwin's fingers exploring.

"You don't have to. It's not a big deal." The blonde let his head fall down into the crook of Eren's shoulder, nuzzling into it as he thought of how little time he might have left. Less than a day. A handful of hours, and if he could spend it lavishing attention on this scout, it would be well used.

"I want to. Please, just tell me." Eren let out a long, drawn out sigh, but Erwin felt him relaxing again. Melting under to wet slide of the blonde's fingers across his ribs, under the water, over his hips. Patient. Unhurried. Not asking for anything, not hungry or wanting, just roving over unlearned valleys of muscle, dancing across his bones.

"H-He washes me, and he rubs my shoulders and my neck. Then he dries me off, and brushes my hair and rubs lotion into my skin, especially if I've taken licks with a flogger or a paddle or something. Once the sheets are changed he tucks me in like I'm a little kid or some shit before putting out the lights and crawling in with me. I used to hate it. The way he babied me after we had sex." Eren laughed, head falling back onto Erwin's shoulder. "Like I was some fragile, breakable thing he needed to coddle. Maybe because I'm so much younger, but it felt insulting. Like he was looking down on me. But after awhile I realized that it was just as much for him as it was me. For both of us. Anyone can fuck you, you know? You don't have to care about them, or love them. You can fuck, and then it's over, and they might not want anything to do with you. But it takes a certain amount of affection to... to care for somebody this way. It showed me how much Levi actually cared about me. That he really loved me."

Erwin had never heard Eren speak so much at one time, and he couldn't help but smile as he listened to his voice. He picked up a cup that was sitting beside the tub and began getting the brunet's hair wet, holding a hand across his forehead so the water did not drip down into his eyes. Erwin had never bathed another person before, and it felt so damned personal, which was ridiculous on some level. He'd just had his dick in this boy, fucked him brainless into Levi with total abandon and not blinked an eye. Now a blush rose in his cheeks as he shampooed his hair, and Erwin was glad no one could see it. The scout continued to ramble on, words pulled from his mouth by the blissful daze he was obviously in.

"I also think all this makes it easier for Levi to do the kind of things I want him to without feeling guilty. He likes it too, but it's easier for him to throw me around and beat me with whips and tie me up and torment me if he knows he'll be taking care of me afterwards. 'Making it better' he says. Literally kisses it better, sometimes. All over, until I'm half ready to shove his face away and tell him to fuck off." Erwin grinned as he rinsed Eren's hair, careful to get all the suds out of the soft strands.

"But you don't." The brunet grinned, shaking his head.

"No. I don't. I'd hurt his feelings. He's a human being, too. Everyone thinks he's some kind of heartless machine. Nothing but steel and viciousness, and it fucking pisses me off. Levi is more empathetic than almost anyone I've ever met. It's just... you can't let yourself feel all the time, you know? Not with what we do. We'd all be dead if we did, every last one of us eaten by titans. There's a time and a place for it. Levi's just better at keeping everything inside until then. And I'm glad, because it's why he's still alive now." Eren sighed again, letting the blonde turn his head left and right as he finished rising his hair. "I'm talking too much, I need to shut up." Erwin spoke then, and he'd never heard himself sound so desperate.

"Please. Keep talking."

Eren must have heard it, too. The scout talked on and on as Erwin bathed him and massaged him and dried him, about everything and nothing. How he and Levi got together in the first place, Eren getting caught masturbating in the Corporal's infirmary bed. On and on while the blonde brushed his hair, and deposited the sleepy brunet into clean sheets. Levi poured lotion into Erwin's hands and laid next to the scout, playing with his hair and kissing him softly. The Commander had never experienced something like this after having sex with someone. There was no awkwardness. He did not feel dirty, or ashamed. He'd never really allowed himself to be in a serious relationship, not after what happened with Marie. All his escapades were one night stands, and not many of those at that. This total calm, complete and utter relaxation.... it was foreign to him. Foreign, but no less perfect, and Erwin thought he could wallow in it forever.

Erwin massaged the cream into Eren's skin slowly, the boy boneless underneath him, no trace of the nerves he himself was feeling. As though he would fuck it up somehow, this ritual that seemed sacred to them. Bringing them closer together with gentle hands and soft words. Even now Levi whispered to Eren, telling him he was beautiful and perfect and strong. The Corporal traced the scout's cheeks, his nose, his eyes. Told him what a good pet he'd been. How pretty the sounds he made were. How amazing he looked with Erwin filling him up, face painted with ecstasy. Eren made quiet noises at the praise, humming in bliss, smiling from time to time. Erwin felt as though he was intruding on something private, until Levi cut his eyes up at the blonde's and smiled at him.

That same smile he gave Eren the first night Erwin caught them together. Pointed straight at him, and the Commander felt like an idiot as his heart stuttered in his chest.

They wrapped Eren up between them that night, arms brushing against each other as they held the scout tight. The brunet's face tucked into Erwin's chest, Levi pressed in close behind him. Erwin buried his own face in Levi's hair, his hand sifting through Eren's. Legs tangled together, and he was not sure which ones belonged to who. The bed was too small for the three of them, but that did not matter.

If he could have gotten closer he would have. Let these two swallow him whole, a smile on his face all the while. Sleep rolled over him like the tide, and he prayed when he woke up he would still be here.

Not washed out on a sea of blood, lost an ocean away.

.................................................

 

There were at least three dozen scouts on a fairly open expanse of ground outside of Wall Rose, every one of them tense and alert. They'd cleared out any lingering titans in preparation for the morning's mission, and now the soldier's were spread out, looking wary. Some of them were hanging from the wall, hooked in tight and steel in hand. Others stood in the branches of the few trees nearby, while the rest were on foot. Blood would be shed today, and though they hoped it would only be the blood of their enemies, no one could be sure. Especially not Levi.

All eyes were on him, waiting for him to signal that he was ready, that it was time to proceed. Levi stood next to Eren, hands resting on the hilts of his blades, looking into the scout's eyes with a serious expression. Erwin was not considered in command right now, not when he was about to turn titan, and hierarchy was good for fuck all. If the blonde was not in charge, all those stares went straight to Levi whether he liked it or not. This was ostensibly Hange's jurisdiction, but she had her hands full with the contingent of scouts who'd brought Leonhardt outside. Hovering near Annie's crystal where it rested on the ground, ready to remove the chains binding her, all of them with an extra spool of wire on their gear. Not normal steel but razor wire, especially crafted by Hange for this situation. If a scout hooked into a titan and circled them enough times, they could sever limbs, or even a torso, though it became incredibly dangerous once the wire broke free. They'd been working with it in training, but there were no guarantees. Levi hoped he did not have to see them use it.

If they had to, it would probably be Erwin's limbs they were severing. His legs, his arms. Trying to contain him long enough to get Annie into his mouth, Eren too close for comfort all the while. It was a brilliant invention, despite the inherent dangers of all that sharp metal flying around, and Levi wondered what might have been if they'd had it when they went after Annie in the first place. Maybe his squad would still be alive.

Or maybe he and Eren would be dead, too. Cut into pieces by their own vicious steel alongside the titans. The thought made him vaguely nauseated, and he shook his head as he glanced around. Erwin already had his arm tied off with a strip of leather, ready to inject the serum that would turn him into a monster. Eren was watching Levi closely, expectantly. Those eyes were brighter than ever, as they always were when Eren had a job to do. They lit up with fierce determination, burning with his need to fight. To succeed. To do something, anything, if it meant helping the people inside those walls. Levi had to give the order, had to nod, had to give the go ahead. But once he did this eerie calm would be broken, and then chaos would descend. Eren would shift. Erwin would inject himself with the serum, and explode into the sky. No one knew how big he would be, or what he would look like.

Everyone knew what he would do, though. Gnash his teeth and go after his allies, desperate to get them into his jaws. And if they could not accomplish their goal?

Everyone knew Levi would bring him down, but no one knew just how much it would hurt inside. He'd woken up that morning with Erwin's face nuzzled into his hair, breath warm on his skin. If he had to go back inside the walls with Erwin's blood on his steel, he'd be broken in a way he'd never been before. A fresh agony, just for him.

"Levi." His eyes darted over to Eren, who was looking at him with furrowed brows. So fucking worried, and Levi knew he wanted to reach out and touch him. Held back, all those unfamiliar scouts everywhere looking straight at them. Levi hated it suddenly, and the most random thought filled his mind. When all this was over, the titans defeated, their enemies brought down....

Levi was going to put Eren in a god damned wedding dress and drag him down the aisle of the biggest church in Mitras. Fuck everyone else and what they thought of it, Levi would carry this boy bridal style through the streets they'd shed blood to defend.

Swords strapped to his sides, fucking _daring_ anyone to complain.

It was those thoughts of their future together, however absurd, that had Levi gritting his teeth, calm washing over him. He nodded at Eren, taking a dozen steps back as the scout moved into an open area where there was enough room for his titan form. With one more questioning glance at Levi, who nodded again, Eren pulled his hand up to his mouth, teeth pressing against the skin there. The brunet caught Levi's gaze then and fucking _winked_ as he bit down brutally into the flesh. _Little shit._

Levi had seen him shift over and over again, a dozen times at least. It was no less staggering to him. A burst of steam, a flash of light, and the boy he held in bed each night shot up into the air. Fifteen meters tall, eyes glowing bright with unnatural light. A mouth split open to his jaw, ragged with sharp teeth, hair hanging down over his face. It took Eren a moment to get his bearings, to find himself in the rush of thoughts that both were and were not his own. He'd told Levi it was like 'thinking through a red fog', and the Corporal didn't understand really, but it didn't matter. Soon Eren was shaking his massive head, and reaching down to lay a giant palm at Levi's feet. The scouts who had never seen Eren in his titan body were watching with wide eyes as Levi stepped into that hand with no hesitation.

The Corporal widened his stance, bending his knees to steady himself as Eren lifted Levi up to his face. He always did this, no matter how many times Levi told him not to. Held him next to his nose, staring down at Levi with huge eyes, something like a smile stretching his monstrous mouth. Waiting, and he would wait as long as it took for some kind of acknowledgement. Levi reached out to pat his nose a few times, smirking at him, only to have Eren nuzzle into him hard. He fell on his ass under the assault, and Levi felt moisture dripping onto his legs as Eren chuffed out a satisfied breath. The scouts below who were not accustomed to Eren let out worried gasps, and Levi vaguely heard Hange assuring them everything was fine. 

"You're fucking drooling on me you disgusting bastard. Get off." Levi tugged on a few strands of Eren's hair that were dangling next to him. He probably did not even notice. "Bad pet." The scout huffed out what Levi now knew was a laugh and pulled back to let him stand, bringing his hand closer to his chest. Levi hooked into the skin on Eren's shoulder, causing the barest of flinches, and when he settled into place everything went very quiet.

Many different scouts had told Levi that there was something awe inspiring about the sight of him, standing on the shoulder of a titan as though it were nothing. Besides the cadets of the 104th, Levi was the only one who ever rode on Eren that way, and the Corporal could tell the men below were not entirely comfortable with the titan before them. It was only natural, they'd been fighting these creatures for years, watching them eat fellow scouts left and right. If they got too twitchy around Eren, though, Levi would put them in their place.

With steel, if necessary.

He turned towards Eren, who was watching him carefully.

"You ready?" He nodded, body shifting slightly underneath Levi at the movement, and the Corporal looked down at the ground, shouting his order. "All right. Let's go."

It was too far away to make out Erwin's face, and Levi wished he could see it, but there was no hesitation in his movements. He'd kissed the blonde that morning. Nothing like the one Eren laid on the man, all tongue and teeth and viciousness. Levi's kiss was brief, lips just barely pressed against each other, quick and clean. A tug on those golden strands. Silent as their eyes locked together, and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't pleading without words. _Don't make me kill you. Come back home with us._ Now Erwin pushed that needle into his veins, glancing up at Levi for the barest of moments.

He felt invisible strings tying them together. Making Levi want to fly down to the ground and shout _stop, no, don't._ Slap that syringe away from his hands. Keep him safe.

But there was no keeping anyone safe, not in the world they lived in, and Erwin dropped his chin to his chest and pressed the plunger down. At first nothing happened, but Levi knew that poison was rushing through his blood, soaring through his veins. 

Then Erwin fell to his knees and _screamed,_ like Levi had never heard before. The Corporal had listened to scouts keening after their bodies were severed in two, until their lungs gave out with a wet gurgle. Soldiers with legs torn off, sounds intermittent as they poured out through titan teeth before going silent. 

This was worse. Total agony, and then Erwin was writhing on the ground, but he had to give it to the scouts down there. None of them tried to move forward, check on the man. No worried calling of their Commander's name. None of them even looked away.

So they were all watching with bated breath when steam shot out of Erwin in a wave, light flashing violently. All the air seemed to disappear, and with an explosive sound and a rush of wind the Commander was gone.

A titan standing in his wake. Taller than Eren, shaggy golden hair, eyes glowing blue. Ribs showing through the flesh of his chest, a scar running around the bicep of his right arm. His jaw split as Eren's was, teeth creeping all the way across his face. A jagged, vicious mouth.

One that opened up on a roar, and then the titan was moving. 

Heading straight for Eren, hunger in his gaze.


	11. Loss

The titan's roar echoed through the air, and Levi's hands twitched to cover his ears, but he resisted. A little loud noise was the least of his concern. Hange's scouts were in motion as soon as Erwin was, barreling towards Eren, steps making the ground quake. They unfastened the chains from Annie's crystal, watching with wary eyes as their Commander closed the distance. Up on Eren's shoulder, Levi had his blades out, hooks ready to fire, waiting on Erwin to draw closer. He had to distract the man long enough for Eren to pick up Annie and shove her in Erwin's mouth. They were hoping titan's teeth could bite through the strange substance of the crystal surrounding their enemy. Everything was riding on it, and if it was impossible, then there was no hope for Erwin. It was a risk they'd decided was necessary, no matter how much Levi argued against it.

Now he hoped for the first time ever that a titan's mouth would be sharp and vicious, able to rend through everything in its path. It had to be, or Erwin was a dead man.

Or a dead titan, as it were. His blood on Levi's hands, his life nothing but a memory playing through their minds.

As soon as Erwin was in range, Levi shot off his hooks, one after the other. He anchored into the blond's titan form, using his gas to maneuver in a wide arc around Erwin. Spinning and twisting, trying to catch his eyes, draw his gaze. Distract him from everyone else on the ground, so that Eren could get Annie in his fist. The Commander swatted at him, as though he were a particularly irritating fly, but his movements were awkward and uncoordinated. He had all the size and strength of a shifter but none of the agility yet, not in his first transformation, mind still muddled and feral. Levi could not spare his attention for Eren, not as he flew and evaded Erwin's grasp, keeping the titan's focus on him alone. Only when he circled around, Erwin arching and twisting, trying to snatch at Levi behind his back, did the Corporal glance over towards Eren.

The scout had Annie in his hand, Hange's underlings scurrying away from him, giving the titan plenty of room to move. Now all they had to do was get the crystal down Erwin's throat. Everything was going well, all things considered.

Levi cursed himself for thinking such a thing, because immediately after it crossed his mind he heard an explosive boom. The third one of the day, first announcing Eren's shift, then Erwin's.

Now Annie's, the girl exploding from her crystal and shooting up into the air, blowing off Eren's hand in the process and eliciting a titan's roar from the brunet. _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

This was the very thing Levi had feared, being forced to face two hostile shifters at once. Erwin, huge and furious, an enemy they could not kill. And Annie, one they had already failed to kill more than once, rising from her slumber in the face of her own annihilation. The Corporal wanted to shoot over to Annie then and there, slice off her fingers, gouge out her eyes. He wanted to deal a deathblow, turn her into a pile of gore and steam, revel in her blood as it splashed hot a vicious against his flesh, yet he could not.

Levi could not deal with a second titan, not with Erwin desperately trying to devour him. He was still circling the Commander, hooking into various places on his body, pulling the titan in wild arcs. If he tried to face Annie, Erwin would be after the scouts on the ground in a moment. But Eren had barely defeated the female before, and it had been with the help of his sister in the heat of the moment. His hand was gone, part of his arm, steaming as it slowly reformed.

Then Hange's voice broke through the din, loud and commanding, brooking no argument.

"We're on Annie! Get your sharps ready!" _Bless the walls, shitty four eyes._

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Annie stagger on her feet, glancing around in confusion. She must have sensed her life was in danger, somehow, but being frozen in some strange suspended animation had not been kind to her. She wobbled, gaze darting around as Hange's scouts closed in, one hooking into her thigh, another her bicep. Not with their normal cables, but with wires that were razor sharp, ready to bite through her limbs. Hange shouted out orders, and it was all Levi could do not to seek out Eren with his gaze. Was he all right? Had his hand grown back already? Was he going to try to fight Annie, get in too close with all that razor wire in the air? He could lose an arm, a leg, an eye, it wouldn't matter.

But if he caught that steel wrong in the back of his throat, there was no coming back from it. Still, Levi had a job to do, or all this was for nothing. Erwin's hand came dangerously close to his arms as he whipped around his back, as though to remind him. One false move, one stray cable, one misplaced hook....

Levi would be crushed between those jaws. Devoured by Erwin in all the wrong ways, leaving his scout behind, and he couldn't do that. Wouldn't. Hooked in again, closer this time, and started slicing out chunks of his Commander as Hange barked out another order.

"Sharps out! One high, one low, let's go! Everybody else, get back!"

Levi's steel cut into Erwin's flesh, and he carved his way through the backs of those knees with sharp blades. Erwin lost his footing, falling forward, almost crushing Levi as he swung around. He had to adjust where he was hooking, now, latching onto the man's shoulders instead of his chest or stomach. Levi sliced across Erwin's eyes, darting out from under the titan's hands as they came up to clutch his face. It gave Levi a few moments to assess how things were going with Annie and Eren, and he perched on Erwin's back for a moment, glancing toward the other fray.

Only to watch with nausea rolling through him as Annie snatched one of Hange's scouts out of the air, crushing them in her fist. The girl who had been trying to circle Annie's bicep and sever her arm vanished in Annie's grip. Crimson fluid sprayed from between her fingers, and that sharp wire sprang free. Another scout was spinning around her thigh, wire wrapping tighter and tighter. The flesh began to give, right as Annie's hand let the dead scout fall to the ground. Taking her wires with her as fell.

Slicing her friend in two, right as Annie's leg was severed. Eren moved forward, hand reformed, screaming in fury as the pair of scouts hit the ground with a wet smack. Annie went to one knee, grabbing at the bleeding stump that had once been her leg, hissing through her rage. Eren had the advantage, should have easily been able to handle her in her unbalanced state. She only had one leg, she was still not fully in command of her faculties after sleeping so long. It should have been easy.

Then his legs got tangled in Hange's razor wire, biting viciously into his feet and legs. He looked down, confused, his titan's mind not understanding what was happening at first, and Annie used his hesitation to her advantage. She snatched him off his feet, heedless of the metal cutting her hands, and he hit the ground like a ton of bricks. The female crawled over him, and Levi was about to abandon Erwin, abandon everything, because she was trying to turn Eren over. Trying to reach the back of his neck with her teeth, trying to-

There was a blur of movement around Annie, so fast Levi's eyes could not keep up at first, but a swath of red told him exactly who it was. Mikasa, darting around Annie so quick it made his head spin, along with two other scouts. Levi did not need to wonder who they were, because he could pick out the formations of his own squad with one eye closed. Jean and Armin avoided the sharp wires on the ground expertly, gouging furrows in Annie's flesh while Mikasa buried her steel in the female's face, her throat, her chest. Again and again, the fury of all Annie had taken from them driving Mikasa blades. Eren was on his feet again, holding Annie's head to the ground while she jerked and fought. Jean cut the back of her remaining knee, while Armin worked at her hands. Severing a finger, flying away, swooping back in to chop off another. It was not meant to do much damage, just to distract her, keep her occupied.

Because Mikasa was on the back of Annie's throat, and there was no icy blue crystal this time to protect her from those swords. Nothing but the rage of scouts who had watched their brothers and sisters fall under her teeth, and in her fists. Stomped to death beneath merciless feet. Spun into nothingness at the end of their own wires, crushed against buildings and bashed into walls. They had all watched Annie kill their comrades, helpless to stop her as she made their friends bleed.

They were not helpless now, and when Mikasa jerked Annie's bloody body from her titan's neck, Levi saw the raven haired girl lean down.

Whisper in Annie's ear, long and low, and he did not need to know what she said. Whatever it was...

It was enough. The last thing she would ever hear, and Levi was moving again, because Erwin had regenerated under him. He made a grab for Levi's feet, hands closing on empty air, and the Corporal did not waste any time. Those lumbering fists snatched at him, and he used Erwin's momentum against him, forcing him off balance again as Levi circled. Slicing through the tendons at the backs of his ankles this time, and Erwin, bless him, did just as Levi asked.

Fell backwards like a tree cut in the woods, landing on his back with an earthshaking roar. Now Levi just had to keep him there, had to make sure he stayed in place, had to-

Eren was there, eyes lit up with ethereal light. Annie wrapped in his fist, and Levi hooked into the brunet's shoulder as he drew closer. The Corporal landed with a thud, knees bent, crouching low so he would not be dislodged. Eren knelt next to Erwin, hesitating for the barest of moments, but then...

He was not gentle. Was not easy. Was not kind, or merciful.

Eren shoved Annie's writhing body viciously into Erwin's mouth, the Commander's teeth slicing at his fist, a few white shards knocked from his jaw. Skittering across the ground, a titan's greatest weapon, rendered harmless. When Eren pulled his hand out he forced Erwin's jaw closed, but the titan did not need any encouragement.

Levi and Eren watched, silent and grave, as the blonde devoured their enemy. Crimson fluid dripping down his chin, making hungry sounds as he ate her, face vacant and foreign.

It was the most unsettling thing Levi had ever seen. Would haunt his dreams, he was sure of it.

Still, he was smiling, all teeth, no trace of emotion.

There was another flash of white, Erwin's eyes lighting up, strobing. He seized then, just briefly, before letting out an inhuman screech and going achingly still. Levi was frozen, staring, until Eren huffed out an impatient breath. The Corporal looked over at him, confused as the brunet leaned down over Erwin's titan form and struggled until he turned the blonde over. Then Levi saw Erwin, half emerged from the skin at the back of his neck, limp and still half buried in flesh. The Corporal didn't think, didn't hesitate. Just flew down there, feet treading over Erwin's burning titan skin, and started cutting.

How many times had he pulled Eren from his titan form, feverish and gory and terrifyingly motionless? More than he would have liked, and it was no easier doing the same to Erwin. Harder, in fact. Erwin was bigger, heavier, and he almost lost his hold of the Commander when his body fell free of the confines of the titan's tissues. Levi caught him at the last moment, wondering how in the fuck he was going to move the brute, and where the fuck all these other scouts were, when he saw Eren out of the corner of his eye. A giant palm spayed out next to them, steady and waiting, and Levi let out a rough sigh of relief as he rolled Erwin onto it. Once he had the blonde on his back, somewhat situated, he hooked into Eren's palm and held onto their Commander.

"Don't fucking drop him and break his neck after all this bullshit. Trip over a rock and crush us both to death or something."

Eren let out a chuff of a laugh, bringing his hand in close to his chest, keeping it surprisingly stable as he walked toward Wall Rose. There were scouts waiting with a litter, ready to strap Erwin in and pull him to the ramparts before taking him to the infirmary. Eren didn't hand the blonde over, though. Brought his palm up close to his face, pressing in close to Erwin and Levi, looking at the Corporal with wide eyes. Questioning. Worried. Levi sighed irritably, patting at the brunet's nose, rubbing his hand back and forth across it.

"He's fine. Just like you when you came out of your first shift, ok? Give him to them, let them take him and wash him up, get him in bed. We can go see him when we're back." Eren made a noise that might have been agreement, maybe. Must have been, because he held his hand out to the scouts dangling from the wall, and Levi helped them transfer Erwin onto the litter and strap him in. They were wary of Eren, movements clumsy and rushed, but they got the job done. He watched, scowling as they bumped and jerked their way up the wall. There was no gentle, smooth way to do it, but Levi thought they could have been more careful. He glared at them, but they were too busy performing their task to pay any attention to Levi's glower. 

Eren lifted Levi up to his face again, right next to his cheek, closing one giant eye and nuzzling into the Corporal as hard as he could without knocking him over. He whined, a high pitched animal sound. A dog whose owner was gone, lonely and forlorn.

"I know. But it's fine, he's fine." Eren shook his head, long strands of hair dancing back and forth over Levi, and with his free hand he pointed to the ground. Levi followed the gesture, watching with ice in his chest as Hange's scouts wrapped up razor wire. It had been incredibly effective at rendering Annie immobile.

It had also been effective at slicing a scout in two. They would have died anyway, probably, body broken after falling from such a height, but Levi knew Hange would still blame herself. It's what he would do, in the same situation. They'd lost two soldiers,and Levi continued following the scouts on the ground with eyes of stone as they piled up body parts into their cloaks, wrapping them up in macabre bundles to take inside the walls and bury. Two lives snuffed out, all so humanity would have another titan on its side in the battles to come.

The weight of the rest of mankind resting heavily on Eren, but now it was not only his to bear. Erwin would stand beneath that burden, too. Giant in the face of their enemies, teeth sharp, eyes on the horizon.

All Levi could do was stand on their shoulders, and hope that together, they would be enough.

......................................

Levi had to force the brunet to shower and eat before going to the infirmary to see Erwin. There would be nurses and medical scouts checking on the Commander, as well as curious military higher ups and various government officials. The last thing they needed was Eren rushing in there, doe eyed and full of concern, while Erwin was in a foggy, post shift haze. The blonde could very well say or do something stupid if he was awake, mind fuzzy and confused. What if he tried to kiss the brat? Levi would not put it past him, not after dealing with Eren in the same condition time and time again. If a shift was particularly hard on Eren, he was excessively affectionate sometimes. All soft smiles and flushed cheeks and lingering touches, and Levi was so fucking glad his squad knew about them, because it would have been impossible to hide. Erwin might not be conscious yet, but if he was, it was even more of a reason to wait until everyone had made their rounds.

The Corporal was itchy just watching Eren, feet bouncing on the floor, hands twitchy in his lap. Heavy sighs, those hands tugging at his hair, and finally Levi couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck it, come on, I'm tired of looking at you like this. I need to hit you, and not in a fun sort of way. Let's go."

Eren did not even complain back at Levi, or make a sassy comment about taking licks as he usually would. Just jumped up and ran out the door, weaving through unfamiliar hallways towards the infirmary. It was bigger than the one at the barracks inside Wall Sina, as all medical units closer to the outside were. There was only one room still illuminated, a lone nurse walking in the other direction. Towards Hange's office a few doors down, clipboard in hand, and Eren ducked in through the door before it closed. Levi followed after him, and when he caught sight of Erwin he felt his chest go tight.

Eren sat on the bed next to him, holding one of Erwin's hands in both of his own, frowning. Levi leaned against the door, just in case the nurse was light on her feet. No one needed to see this, to intrude on the three of them. Not right then, soft candlelight flickering over the walls, night sky shining through the window. Silence, nothing but the sound of Erwin's heavy breathing. Rough, and erratic, but still there. Alive, and whole. 

Levi suddenly felt nauseous with relief, and it took a few moments of blurry vision before he realized there were tears in his eyes. He blinked them back, unwilling to let Eren see him like that. The boy was already so worried Levi could _taste_ it.

If Levi was crying like a fucking moron it would only make things worse. But _fuck,_ it was only in that moment he'd realized just how terrified he'd been. How sure he had been earlier that he would have to pull out his blades and cut Erwin down.

God, who needed emotions if they made them weak this way? Who needed their lives turned inside out, everything they were twisted and shaking, all fucked up and incomplete? Who needed someone so fully capable of breaking you, just by being broken themselves? Looking at the pair on the bed, the answer was obvious.

Levi did. Levi needed this stupidly beautiful boy who was stubborn and reckless and full of righteous fury. Fierce and determined and fearless, even when he shouldn't be. Eren was all fists and gritted teeth and Levi needed him more than anything in the world. But that was not all, not anymore. Levi needed Erwin, too. Maybe it was not a strong, not as familiar, but the need was there. Real, and visceral, and eating away at the air in Levi's lungs.

It was terrifying in a beautiful way, and Levi had no regrets.


	12. Corporal

The door to the Commander's room was unlocked, and Eren didn't bother knocking before he went inside. It was late, their adopted headquarters quiet, but he knew Erwin would not be sleeping despite the hour. Sure enough the blond was sitting up in bed, a file open in his lap, hair still damp from a recent shower. Lost in his work, even as his body struggled to heal from his shift. He only noticed the scout's entrance when Eren closed the door, glancing up from his paperwork, face breaking into a soft smile as he saw who it was. Eren moved to the bed, putting one knee on it and leaning over to press his lips briefly against Erwin's before sitting back. The Commander still looked flustered every time he did it out of nowhere that way, and Eren fought down a pleased grin.

"How are you feeling?" Four days had passed since the Commander's titan shift, and though he looked fine now, Eren well knew how much of a toll it took on one's body. The first one especially, muscles and nerves going haywire once he'd returned to human form, unsure how to react to such drastic changes. Aching in strange places for no reason, bones feeling as though they would burst through skin, tendons strung tight. Erwin reached up to brush hair from the scout's eyes, closing the file and tossing it on his nightstand.

"I feel much better, compared to yesterday. Tomorrow I think I'll be pretty much back to normal. Just... sore muscles." Eren grinned, motioning towards his shoulders with his thumb.

"Neck hurts? Like you slept wrong for a whole week, right?" The Commander smiled back, rubbing absently at his neck, nodding.

"I guess you'd know."

"You get used to it eventually. It gets a lot easier. I'm usually good to go by the next day now. You won't have as much time to practice before we get out in the field, though." Erwin shrugged and went silent, looking at Eren like he'd been waiting ages to lay eyes on him. Maybe he had, the fever dreams after his shift stretching on infinitely, making hours feel like weeks. God knows it had for Eren. Erwin reached out and took one of Eren's hands in both of his own, tracing the lines of the scout's palm without looking, still staring at the boy's face.

"How's Levi? He keeps coming to check on me, and then frowning and walking out. I can hear him yelling at the scouts all day through the windows about how shoddy their 3D work is, or that their horses need better shoes, or how they store their food like savages." Eren felt a corner of his mouth quirk up in a smirk, and he must have looked as devious as he felt, because Erwin's eyebrows went up curiously. 

"Levi's been antsy since your shift. Everything was out of his control, and Levi hates that. He was really worried about you, and now that everything's calm and we're both safe for the moment he's letting himself freak out a little. Not that he'd admit that, of course. But I'm tired of him pacing and shouting at the newbies and cleaning our fucking room ten times a day and I'm going to fix all that tonight." If he had to watch Levi sweep the floors or scrub the windows one more time, Eren was going to lose it. The scout was exhausted just being closed up in the same space as Levi, let alone the rest of the soldiers who had to suffer under his foul mood all day. It was a public service Eren was doing, really. "I was wondering if you were up for watching. I mean, you need to take it easy, but I figure you can come lay in Levi's bed for a little bit. Enjoy the show, so to speak? Maybe let us relieve some stress for you..." His voice was full of confidence, and the scout bit his lip mischievously when he finished speaking. Erwin looked at him with furrowed brows, head cocked slightly to the side, questioning.

"How, precisely, do you intend on 'fixing it'?" The scout's grin split impossibly wider, and he shook his head before getting to his feet and heading towards the door.

"Nuh uh. Not telling. You gotta see for yourself. So, you coming?" 

Erwin stumbled over his blankets as he scrambled to his feet, and it had nothing to do with his aching body and everything to do with how stupidly eager he was to follow after Eren.

.................

When Levi came out of the shower, dry save for a bit of dampness lingering in his hair and wearing nothing but a towel, Erwin was lying in their bed atop the blankets. Shirtless, barefoot, as though he spent every night there whiling away the hours. Like he belonged, some oversized cat come home to laze. The Corporal stopped in his tracks, eyebrows coming together before his gaze found Eren. The scout stood next to the bed, shirtless and barefoot just like their Commander, a pillow at his feet... a collar in his hand. Black, with steel rings and buckles, and Levi's heartbeat quickened at the very sight of it. A conditioned response, trained into his body through sweet repetition. Levi glanced from Eren to Erwin and back again, letting out a whining sound he was entirely unaware of before letting the towel fall to the floor behind him. _Oh, fuck._ It was one thing to do this for Eren, to submit and obey. It cleared his mind like nothing else, and after the last few days he began to wonder how long it would be before the scout pulled out his collar and got his superior's head back on straight. But to do so with _Erwin_ watching, those blue eyes taking in everything? Levi thought it would bother him. Make him feel self conscious, or awkward.

Instead Levi felt desire arc through him, a visceral thing he could sense all over. Between his teeth, and in the bones of his jaw. On his skin and in his heart and through his lungs. All the way down to his fingertips, itching to be nothing more than Eren's pet. Collared and bound and twisted and taken. _Owned,_ as Erwin watched all the while, all that he was on fire. The scout shot a questioning look at him, eyes soft and considerate as they flitted to Erwin for the briefest of moments before settling back on Levi. Asking, always asking. Only taking what was eagerly offered up, and never anything more.

"Is this okay, Levi?" Levi dropped to his knees before Eren like a stone, chin jutting forward in readiness, gaze on the ground.

"Please, sir." Eren pet his damp black locks, easing warm fingers under Levi's jaw to lift his face. The Corporal looked up into eyes full of love, and Eren's voice was heavy with approval.

"Good pet." 

The scout buckled the collar around Levi's neck with ease, no longer struggling with it as he once had, practice making his motions smooth. Once it was seated on the Corporal's throat, fur nestled softly against Levi's skin, he felt all the tension he'd been holding in his muscles melt into nothingness. The stress of worrying over Erwin and Eren's safety, the dread of their upcoming expedition, the anxiety that came with hiding Eren and his relationship from a brand new group of scouts. Living in unfamiliar quarters. The loss of two of their men. Unknown enemies looming in the shadows of Wall Maria. All of it falling away, just for these moments, and he was not a scout, or a leader. Not a superior or a subordinate, not Humanity's Strongest Soldier, nor the captain of a squad.

He was only Levi, and he belonged to Eren. His responsibilities could wait until tomorrow. 

The scout ran his fingers underneath the fine leather, letting them dance over Levi's pale flesh, smiling with blatant adoration. Levi was glad he was collared on his knees, because without the safety of submission he wouldn't know how to handle that expression. Still wasn't used to it, even after all this time, and usually he hid in Eren's hair or buried their lips together. Anything to escape that worshipful stare that Levi did not think he deserved, and Eren saved him from introspection with words that were laced with command.

"Get up on the bed on your hands and knees, facing the headboard. Between Erwin's legs, but don't touch him." 

Levi crawled up onto the mattress, positioning himself as close to Erwin as he could without his hands brushing against the Commander's legs, which were splayed wide across the blankets. He could feet Erwin's eyes on him, and Levi did not even fight the blush that swam over his cheeks, looking anywhere but up at the blond. Erwin's stare was a physical thing on his face, running across his skin as much as any caress, and Levi found himself hard underneath it. The bed dipped behind him as Eren climbed up, kneeing Levi's thighs open wider to settle between them, hands drifting feather light over the Corporal's legs before gripping his ass hard. Kneading the cheeks greedily, fingers sinking into the supple flesh, thumbs rubbing shameless circles. Levi shoved back into the touch, already far more desperate than he had any right to be. He felt his mouth fall open as he panted, trying not to squirm under Erwin's gaze, avoiding it as best he could.

Then Eren buried a hand in Levi's hair, wrenching his head back brutally and rutting against the Corporal's ass. 

"Uhnnn...." Levi moaned loudly at the pull on his dark locks, and he could feel the scout leaning forward over his back, mouthing up milky shoulders before speaking into Levi's ear.

"Look at him." Levi let out a shuddering breath before forcing his eyes up, meeting Erwin's for a moment before letting them dart away. Eren pulled harder on Levi's hair, his other hand leaving the Corporal's ass to cup his jaw, fingers dipping lewdly between Levi's lips. "I said look at him. Disobeying so soon, pet?" He shook his head slightly, the scout's hand warm on his jaw, finger's still tight in his hair.

"No, sir." Levi mumbled the words around Eren's digits, looking up at Erwin again, holding his eyes this time. It was hard to do, meet those bright blue eyes directly. Naked. Collared. On his knees, Eren's hands on his skin, tongue mindlessly laving against the fingers in his mouth. Levi felt moisture leaking from the corner of his lips, but he dared not wipe it away.

Eren liked him messy, after all.

The Commander's gaze was burning into him, hands fisted in his pajama pants, and as Levi watched Erwin sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. _Want._ It was blatant and unguarded, and Levi whined again, hips grinding back into Eren of their own volition.

"Do you know how you look Levi?" It was a rhetorical question, especially now that the scout was twisting his fingers around over Levi's tongue. Into his cheek, forcing his jaw wider. "You look so god damned pretty on your hands and knees, rutting against me like a slut in heat." _Oh, fuck..._ Levi couldn't hold back the moan that came next, not that he wanted to anyway. _Let them hear. Let them know. I am desperate, and_ weak _and I need them already._

"Nnnngh...." Eren pulled his fingers out of Levi's mouth, trailing his slick hand down the arch of the Corporal's unmarked throat. He couldn't wait to feel the scout's teeth in it, and Levi let his head fall to the side as much as he could to give Eren's hand room to roam.

"Isn't he a pretty thing, Erwin?" The blond looked so overwhelmed, but he managed to bite out a word, though it was breathless and ragged.

"Beautiful." Eren scratched his nails down Levi's back, making him shove into the sting.

"Are you going to be a good little slut for me today, beautiful?" _Fuck. Shit._ It poured off Eren's tongue like honey, sweet in a way that should be impossible.

"Y-Yes, sir." The scout released his hair, both hands finding their way to Levi's hips, clutching them with a bruising grip. Still, all Levi could think was _harder._ Eren thrust against Levi through the thin fabric of his pants, and the Corporal couldn't see his face, but there was a smile in the scout's words.

"Stuttering already. That's adorable." 

_Shut up._ Levi did not even consider speaking his thoughts aloud. Not with that collar on his throat, but he'd take revenge for the scout's smugness later, when it was Eren wearing the leather instead. Erwin looked amused, and he reached down as though to cup Levi's cheek before hesitating. Glancing at Eren, a question in his eyes, and the reverse of power hit Levi somewhere down in his guts. The Commander of the survey corps, for all intents and purposes one of the most powerful men in all of Mitras, and he was seeking out this boys approval before he so much as touched Levi's face. He must have received some kind of signal from Eren, a nod or a tilt of his head, because Erwin thumbed over his cheeks then, sifted fingers through his hair, palmed some of the drool off Levi's chin absently. Eren wouldn't like that, but Erwin didn't know any better, and he wasn't sure the scout would reprimand him.

"Don't clean my little pet up yet, Erwin. We're just going to get him dirty again, and I like him better that way." _Of course he would,_ Levi thought. Right then Eren was in charge, dripping with confidence, fearless and bulletproof. He sounded wry and sardonic, but Levi didn't have much time to process the words because Eren's let his hand sink between the Corporal's cheeks, fingers teasing over his entrance. "Would you mind handing me that bottle on the bedside table, Commander Smith?" 

The title passed his lips full of amusement, because no matter who Erwin was, he was commanding exactly nothing at the moment. Erwin handed over the glass vial, but the scout did not use it right away. Levi had the urge to beg for it, _please, I need something,_ when Eren's mouth nuzzled into him, tongue darting out to lick hungrily at his hole. The brunet's hands were spreading his cheeks wide, and Levi felt rather than heard the breathy noise he made at the contact. _Yes, please..._ He raised his hips higher, back arching, head dropping forward as his eyes fell closed. Shoved back into Eren's mouth, desperate for that wanton kiss. Then Eren pulled away, and Levi felt his head jerk backwards, the scout's hand finding home in black strands again.

"No, no, no. I want Erwin to see your face. Drop it and I stop. Hold your head up, can you do that for me?" Levi looked to Erwin, who seemed just as desperate he was honestly. Shifting where he sat, arousal tenting his pants, and he did not even try to conceal it. Levi gasped more than spoke, but the message got across all the same.

"Yes, sir." Eren released his hold on Levi's hair, giving a lazy smack to his ass before replying.

"Good boy." He must have noticed Erwin's predicament, because he let out a sultry laugh before addressing him. "Feel free to put on a show for us too, Erwin. Though Levi might be a bit distracted."

Distracted was an understatement as Eren began eating Levi's ass like he was starving for it, wet sounds filtering up to the Corporal's ears as that slick tongue moved sinfully over him. It was difficult to keep his entire body from collapsing in a heap, but Levi held his head up through sheer force of will, panting as he watched Erwin untie his pants. Once his cock was out, tip shining, the Commander started stroking slowly. Levi couldn't help but stare, Eren's tongue delving into him, fingers clutching violently at his thighs. His head was spinning, dizzy with pleasure, lust drawn out of him like poison. Erwin's head fell back against the headboard, one knee cocking up as he jacked his length. His breath came faster, cheeks pulling up the barest shade of pink, mouth opened just slightly. How could someone look so god damned composed while they masturbated? Eren paused in his ministrations to sink his teeth into one of Levi's cheeks, making a shudder rack through him.

"Be a good pet and get Erwin's fingers wet for him. Can't have him working himself dry."

The scout's mouth was on him again immediately, sure of his obedience, moisture leaking down from his lips obscenely. The Corporal tore his eyes away from Erwin's arousal, and after a fresh blush painted his face, he opened his lips wide in invitation, tongue lolling out, looking at the blond from under his lashes. Erwin muttered a low curse before sticking his hand out with two fingers extended, all the air leaving him in a rush as Levi began suckling at them. Holding Erwin's gaze, because that's what Eren would want him to do, and with that mouth moving perfectly against him Levi was eager to please. He closed his lips around the Commander's digits, swirling his tongue in messy circles. Levi let them leave his mouth with a popping noise before sticking his tongue out and running it across Erwin's palm. Never looking away, gray eyes on fire, and Erwin shuddered at the sight before swearing.

"Fffffffuck me." It was an exclamation, not an invitation, but Eren broke away to offer a sarcastic reply.

"Maybe another time. You're not fully recovered." 

The Corporal wanted the scout to stop talking and keep licking at him, but around the same time Erwin withdrew his hand Eren's own found Levi's entrance. Slicked with more than saliva now as they pressed in, two digits slipping past the tight ring of muscle effortlessly. Heat filled him in more ways than one, desire rolling over him like the tide, vision briefly hazing out in white. Eren began fucking Levi with them slowly, and the Corporal dropped down to his elbows, head falling onto Erwin's thigh. Which was also a mistake, because now he was at eye level with the blond's leaking shaft, close enough to hear the soft squelching noise it made as his wrist moved up and down. The push and pull of Eren's fingers was so fucking good his eyes wanted to close, the boy's hot mouth kissing up and down Levi's spine, but he couldn't allow his lids to fall shut. Because suddenly Erwin was looking at him like Eren always did. Like Levi was a work of art instead of some tired old soldier.

A masterpiece instead of a monster. 

It was all too much, and he felt his neglected cock throb almost painfully with arousal. Eren was edging a third finger inside of him, deliberately avoiding his prostate, and that was probably for the best. If the scout so much as brushed it right then, Levi would lose it in an instant. Still, he needed more than Eren's hands, more than those lips trailing lovingly over his back, more than the boy's fingers kneading at his ass. Needed more, and wasn't afraid to ask.

"Please, sir. I need you." He was looking at Erwin when he said it, and even though they both knew who he was speaking to, something hot and lustful flashed through those blue eyes of his. Eren twisted his fingers just right, making Levi lurch further into Erwin's lap, big fingers brushing the hair lovingly out of the Corporal's eyes. "Haaaah...."

"Need me? I'm right here. You'll have to be more..." The scout pulled his digits all the way out before thrusting them violently back inside, and Levi groaned in agonized bliss. "Specific than that." Levi watched Erwin's face, searching for words through the haze of lust filling his mind. He wasn't ashamed to say it, Levi just couldn't seem to make his mouth work right. All his brain would supply at first was _please, Eren, please, please..._

"Please fuck me, sir." 

Erwin trembled, eyes closing for a moment before opening with pupils blown wide. Eren slid his fingers out again, moving up closer behind Levi, his cock now free and brushing against the Corporal's ass. He wanted to turn around to look at the scout, but Eren had been very specific about what he wanted, and Levi knew what the brunet was trying to do. When the three of them had come together last time, it had been mostly Eren connecting them, physically and otherwise. Levi and Erwin kissed, and touched, but without the scout between them they did not really know what to do with one another. Eren was bright, and open, and warm. Vibrant. A force of nature. Being with him was as easy as breathing, whereas Levi and Erwin were never so simple. Now, though, Levi was the one spread out before the blond, and the Corporal was forced to see nothing but him. Golden strands falling in his eyes, muscles of his chest flexing as he worked himself, shaft so hard it looked like he would explode any second. Worshipping Levi with his gaze, and the Corporal wanted to return his adulation. Eren's mouth found Levi's shoulder, sucking up bruises along the man's throat as he teased his crown over Levi's entrance. Slipped the tip inside, releasing the pale, bitten flesh of Levi's neck to whisper against it.

"What about Erwin? He looks so lonely." Levi thrust backwards into Eren, forcing him deeper, rising back up on his elbows. Staring at Erwin's arousal as he jerked it shamelessly, any awkwardness long gone in a cloud of want.

"Please let me suck his cock, sir." The scout kissed his way over Levi's jaw, reaching up to turn his face. Brought their mouths together, shoving his tongue between Levi's lips, aggressive and unyielding. Levi whined into their kiss as Eren sank further inside of him, and when he bottomed out the Corporal quaked all over. The scout kissed him hard, until his mouth swelled up beneath it, red and sore. Obscene in the aftermath of Eren's affections, and when he finally pulled away, the brunet smiled. Looked at Levi with soft eyes, and he didn't need to say the words for Levi to feel them. _I love you._

Levi already knew.

"You want to suck him off while I fuck you? Greedy, aren't we?" Levi nodded, rocking forward just slightly before slamming back again, moaning wantonly.

"Please, I need to." Eren fisted his hair again, roughly forcing Levi to turn his face towards Erwin, free hand clutching the Corporal's hip.

"Ask him nicely. See what he says." Levi's jaw shook with need as he gasped, the scout rolling his hips in maddeningly short bursts. _Torture._ It was fucking torture. Levi didn't sound like himself, but he didn't care. Met Erwin's eyes with raw desperation in his own, hands sliding up the blond's thighs.

"Please let me suck you, Erwin." Erwin let his hand drop from his shaft, and he stared at Levi like he was the whole world.

"Fuck, please. Christ, you don't need to ask."

Levi was suddenly ravenous for the Commander, falling onto Erwin's length like a man possessed. Groaning as he took it down into his mouth, one hand palming the Commander's sack, sifting through the coarse blond hair. Erwin's cock was heavy on his tongue, his precome salty and thick, and Levi felt strong fingers threading gently through his dark locks. _Full._ He'd never been so full before, Erwin's shaft swollen in his mouth, the scout's arousal splitting him wide. Eren's lips slid down Levi's spine, sharp and biting as he sat up behind him. Smacked Levi's ass, hard, before pulling almost totally out of him.

"You look so fucking pretty with that cock in your mouth, Levi."

The scout started moving with abandon then, pounding mercilessly into Levi. He held his jaw open wide, bracing himself against Erwin's thighs and letting his momentum carry him forward and back. Choking on Erwin's length, eyes watering as Eren savaged him, both his holes filled up to overflowing. The sound of flesh smacking into flesh filled the room, loud in the Corporal's ears, more dirty than a noise had any right to be. Combined with the wet sounds of his lips on Erwin, the slick noises erupting from where Eren fucked him viciously, it was positively obscene. Levi started to go boneless, and Eren leaned forward, one arm supporting himself on the blankets, the other wrapped around Levi's hips to hold him aloft. Underneath his shaft, and the Corporal could feel his length slapping wetly against Eren's forearm as he savaged him.

"Ghhhh...."

Levi coughed a guttural sound around Erwin's shaft, but Eren did not slow or relent. Moved faster, forehead resting on Levi's spine as he fucked him mindless. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It was brutal, and perfect, and Levi could not remember the last time he'd felt so blissfully _abused_ by the scout. Eren was never gentle with him when he was collared, not in the middle of things, and Levi loved him for it. He did not need gentle then. Levi needed his entire world shrunk down to nothing but sensation.

His entire being nothing but _yes, please, please..._ All there was on Earth were the three of them, moving together in beautiful symphony, and right then, Levi wanted nothing else. Didn't deserve these two, let alone all they were giving him, and he felt grateful in ways he'd never be able to explain in words.

Levi's teeth were cutting into his lips as he struggled to keep them off of Erwin's tender flesh, and Eren's fingers were going to leave bruises on his hip, if they hadn't already. The Corporal could already feel the soreness in his neck, Eren's teeth etched there like tattoos, blue black slashed with red gashes of broken skin. His throat was raw from Erwin's cock slamming into the back of it, and the bones of his spine began to protest the position they were in. Tomorrow he would be a wreck of a human being, destroyed in all the best ways, and he would not have it any differently. 

Erwin's grip was going tight in Levi's hair, hip rutting forward of their own accord to thrust deeper into his mouth. The blond was going to finish first, and Levi pulled back out of habit and started stroking Erwin fast, tip pointed at his face. Erwin seemed confused, taking himself in hand and trying to move away so he wouldn't get any on Levi. Eren slowed briefly, voice like gravel as he called out a command.

"Shoot on his face. Don't get his eyes." 

The scout left no room in his tone for disobedience, and though Erwin looked like he wanted to protest, he wisely did not. Just shoved his crown in close to the bottom half of Levi's face without slowing his hand, watching with wide eyes as the Corporal opened his mouth, tongue sticking out, lids wrenched shut. The sight threw him into his climax with astonishing violence, and he was swearing and calling out Levi's name as he came.

"Oh fuck, Levi."

Some of the pearly strands of seed landed in Levi's mouth, the rest painting his cheeks and lips in stripes of shining white. As soon as the last shudders of Erwin's orgasm faded, Eren flipped Levi over on his back in one smooth motion. Then Erwin collapsed back into the headboard and it was as though he ceased to exist, Eren losing himself in Levi as he always did. The scout threw his superior's legs over his shoulders, slamming into him with renewed vigor. Everything was hot, and his guts were coiled up like wires strung tight. There was no air, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All he could do was whine, pathetic and needy, an injured animal that needed put out of its misery. Levi's cock bounced between them, and Eren closed a fist around it, working it in time with his thrusts. Talking to Levi in _that fucking voice of his,_ and that was all it took.

"Come for me, little pet." _Fuck. Yes, sir._

Levi's spine arched beautifully, body tensing up, and he whimpered out pitiful noises around the scout's name as he obeyed Eren's orders. Eyes closed agonizingly tight, fisting the sheets below him, toes curling.

"E-Erennnn... nnngh.... ffffuuu...." He was making painfully breathy sounds, and Eren worked Levi through it, leaning down to whisper soft words in his ear. His muscles clenched down on the scout's length, jaw quivering.

"Shhh, it's okay love, I got you."

"Gahhh.... haaah...."

The Corporal writhed and twisted, jerking out the vestiges of his completion until his abdomen was covered in come. His face streaked with the pearlescent liquid, hot fluid smeared across his belly, Eren's hand slick with it as he lifted Levi's hips higher.

"You're so fucking filthy Levi. So pretty. Fucking...." Eren's hips stuttered as he pounded in hard, overstimulation making Levi's eyes pool with tears. He felt almost nauseous with pleasure, too much, too strong. Levi's prostate stung with bliss each time Eren fucked into him, flesh seizing with the aftershocks of climax around the scout's cock. "Fucking... perfect, Levi. D-dirty... little pet... L-Love you." Those tears of his fell at Eren's words, adding to the mess on Levi's face, and he managed to lift a weak hand up to Eren's cheek and stoke it. Voice a whisper, but he knew the scout heard.

"Love you, too. Come for me, sir."

A few agonizingly powerful thrusts later and Eren pulled out of Levi, spine folding in on itself as he came over Levi's chest. Deliberately careless, dripping seed everywhere. Levi watched him gasp out his orgasm, cheeks pink and mouth open, and Eren was never so beautiful as in those moments. Unguarded, lost in euphoria, a slave to Levi just as Levi was a slave to him.

 _Mine,_ Levi thought. _He's mine._ He glanced up at Erwin to catch him staring, too, watching Eren with wide eyes. The way one looked at some feral predator in the forest, both awe and respect warring in his gaze. Adoration. Wonderment. Maybe Eren was Levi's, but if Erwin looked at the scout that way, he could find it in himself to share. He tore his eyes away from the Commander in time to watch Eren's come open, sparkling like nothing else in the whole world ever had. He smiled at Levi, bright white teeth and swollen lips, looking down at him hungrily. At the mess he was, bite marks and bruises and covered in come. Still panting for breath, lips slick, eyes dazed.

"You look beautiful, love." 

Normally he would argue, but there was no disagreeing with that look on Eren's face. If he thought Levi was worthy of such an expression, the Corporal wasn't going to argue. Basked in it instead, able to ignore the sticky feeling of seed on his skin and the wetness of lubricant between his thighs, so long as the scout kept those eyes on him. Eren kissed his way up Levi's body, licking at every clean place he found, dusting his lips gently over the bites on the Corporal's throat. When he got to Levi's mouth he took it with his own, heedless of the salty taste of Erwin's essence. Pouring all he felt for the man into him through his mouth, and Levi drank it up like roots in the desert. Eren broke away, reaching one hand out to Erwin, and the Commander moved forward into the scout's lips. Levi watched as they kissed, then as the scout pulled back and eased Erwin's face down. Levi took the hint, leaning up to meet him halfway, licking his way into Erwin's mouth. It always felt good to kiss him, but it was different this time. Not just lips on his, but that familiar warmth spreading through Levi's body, and only when he pulled back did the Corporal realize it was affection.

Not lust, or desire, but something softer. Something with smooth edges, settling around Levi in a wash of heat, and he was too blissed out to fight it. Smiled stupidly at both of them before closing his eyes, sleep already threatening to take him. He felt Eren's hands work his collar off. Felt a warm, wet cloth wiping at his face, his chest, his stomach. Levi's eyes came back open when Eren picked him up, carrying him into the bathroom and easing them both into hot, clean water. The Corporal was still love drunk, the aftermath of his orgasm lingering in the edges of his mind, making everything foggy, but he remembered Erwin crouching down next to the tub. Stroking Levi's hair, kissing his cheek, fingers moving over the bites on his throat.

"You're amazing, Levi."

Levi _felt_ amazing. Said as much, not even caring when Eren and Erwin chuckled at him. Eventually the blond kissed them both goodnight, fast and chaste, and made his way back to his quarters. Levi just melted into Eren, half asleep as the scout washed him, and dried him, and carried him to bed. Brushed his hair. Kissed his aching lips. He curled up against Eren's chest, blankets pulled up over his shoulders, and was almost asleep when the scout spoke to him.

"You gonna be nice to the newbies tomorrow, Levi?" Levi shook his head, shoving deeper into Eren's arms.

"No. They're fucking morons."

That dark laugh of Eren's felt like home, and Levi drifted off feeling better than he had in ages.


	13. Training

Levi was a liar, because he was so much less hostile to the unfamiliar cadets they were working with over the next week it was almost unsettling. The Corporal stopped yelling at the scouts he supervised, letting his subordinates go with a few gruff words of correction instead of letting them know in minute detail just how stupid they were, or how terribly they'd fucked up. He still shot them vicious glares when they made a mistake, and they scurried out of Levi's way when he passed by without thinking. Some instinct telling them to flee, and Eren just smiled as Levi stomped his way out of the mess hall one morning, heading to meet up with Hange no doubt. They had a lot to discuss, with the mission to reclaim the wall looming ahead of them and a brand new titan shifter freshly released from bed rest. The scout could still hear Levi's boots thudding down the hallways when a female cadet spoke up from across the table he and the rest of the squad had claimed as their own for breakfast. 

"Wow, he didn't shout at anyone this morning." Another young cadet replied around a mouthful of toast, and Eren cringed at his mumbled, crumb filled words.

"He doesn't exactly _shout._ Just sort of... bitches without raising his voice, and makes you feel like a fucking idiot, even though he hardly says anything sometimes." Jean let out a bark of laughter before interjecting, voice wry and full of amusement.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a fucking idiot then, cadet." The soldier looked up, a retort ready on his tongue, only to realize who had spoken. He swallowed his words, unwilling to piss off someone who was technically his superior so early in the morning. Jean was putting the cadets through their paces on the 3D gear, after all, and it could be a very long day for the scouts if his mood was sour enough. Eren decided the kid was smarter than he looked, until he cocked his head to the side in contemplation and spoke again.

"Maybe the Corporal got laid. I thought I saw a hickey on his neck." Eren kept his eyes on his tray, shoveling another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth and praying his squad mates weren't being obvious. He'd never been the most subtle person in the world, especially when it came to Levi, and though Armin was not drawing any attention Eren heard Connie bite back a chuckle from a few seats down. Jean shot Eren an incredibly blatant look, an unspoken question in his gaze, and the brunet kicked his friend under the table in answer. Eren was about to say something, anything to change the subject of the conversation, when the female cadet let out a scandalized gasp.

"No! It's a bruise from the other day when the Commander turned titan, right? It has to be." Her friend gave her a playful shove, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Oh, I dunno. Bruises don't usually last a week. Looked like a hickey to me." The girl looked mortified, covering her face with her hands to hide the flush that rose there. Eren was blushing, too, but for a different reason, and he was going to eviscerate Kirstein if the fucker didn't wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Shut up!" The male cadet looking over at them with a grin, shooting his friend a meaningful glance.

"She's got the hots for Corporal Levi. And if he's got a hickey, it's gotta be someone in the scouts, right? There's nobody else around, not even any brothels nearby." He turned back to the girl, reaching over to hug her, every movement exaggerated. "Poor thing, your one true love is spoken for. Let me make it better!" The cadet made loud kissing noises at her, but she palmed his face and shoved him backwards roughly, snatching up her tray and disposing of the leftovers before leaving the mess hall. He called after her, laughter in his voice, but did not move to follow. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! I'm not the one fucking him!" He looked back at Eren and the rest of the squad, all of them eying him warily, and he just shrugged under their scrutiny. "She really is nursing a pretty serious crush on the Corporal. Wish she'd give it up already. Coulda been bruises, but hey, maybe if she thinks Levi's sporting hickeys she'll see it's pointless. I'm tired of hearing about the guy." 

Eren did not know what to say, really. A lot of the scouting legion's new soldiers idolized Levi, and Eren could not blame them for it. Anyone who'd seen him in battle was a little bit in awe of the man, amazed by just how fast he moved. How precise his blades were, how agile he was, his raw power. For many of the female cadets, and a few of the males, that translated into some harmless fantasizing. It had never bothered Eren before, the idea that a good number of the incoming scouts looked at Levi and wanted something they could not have. Now Eren was faced not with some abstract concept of his fellow soldiers lusting after Levi, but an actual person.

A little blond cadet with wide eyes and pink cheeks and Eren felt something vicious surge up in him at the thought of someone looking at his lover and wanting him for their own. Not to _share,_ and he and Erwin did, but to _posses._ He was about to open his mouth, though Even Eren couldn't say what incredibly stupid thing was going to come out, because Armin's voice broke through the awkward silence. The blond leaned forward, catching the cadet's gaze and speaking low.

"Listen, between you and me? Levi does have someone he's seeing. Someone in the scouts. It's not anyone's business, and I don't have to tell you how much shit you'll be in if you speak a word of it to the wrong people, but don't let your friend get her hopes up, all right?" 

The cadet nodded seriously, looking a little unsettled to even posses such information, and Eren wasn't sure if the boy would ever manage to tell his friend about it. As though he'd be struck down my the mere thought of letting Captain Levi's secrets pass his lips. When Eren glanced over at Armin as the young cadet shoveled down more food, the gratitude must have been plain on his features, because Armin just shrugged and whispered.

"You were about to do something unimaginably stupid. Like you always fucking do. Save your idiocy for after we close the hole in the wall, all right?" The brunet nodded, trying to manage an apologetic look but failing, probably. Armin just shook his head, about to say something else when the cadet spoke again.

"Eh, maybe she won't get too depressed. She can start pining after the Commander now." Armin shot a hesitant glance over at Eren, but the scout wasn't sure what sort of expression he was wearing. The feeling in his chest was unfamiliar. Foreign. Not the hot jealously he'd felt when they spoke of Levi, but something warm and unsettled nonetheless, twisting in his guts to make his brows furrow in distaste. Jean broke his silence again, gesturing at the cadet with his fork as he did so.

"The Commander doesn't fuck." Eren choked on a piece of bread, coughing as Armin slapped unhelpfully at his back, and he struggled to breathe. Finally the mass of bread went down, and Eren was guzzling water to the sound of the cadet's incredulous voice.

"What do you mean he doesn't fuck? Everyone fucks. You just haven't heard about it." Jean shrugged, pushing some fruit around on his tray, looking at it skeptically. Fruit you did not pick yourself was always questionable, especially when it was served in a mess hall, and the brunet looked as though he couldn't decide if he wanted to eat it or not.

"Not Smith. I don't think he's capable of something like that. It requires emotions. Unless we're fighting titans, I don't think he feels anything at all. He's always so damn serious. There's no way he's getting laid, it would be terrifying for whoever he was fucking. Can you imagine having sex with _Commander Smith?_ "

Eren didn't have to imagine it, memories surging up in his mind, fresh and vivid. Looking up into those piercing blue eyes as Levi spanked him, Erwin's fingers slipping affectionately through his russet locks, gaze full of something like wonder. Erwin's voice in his ear, panting hot breaths against the skin of Eren's neck, gasping out the scout's name as they shuddered out their orgasms one after the other. The Commander leaning back against the headboard, face awash with pleasure, Levi swallowing him down. Cheeks flushed, mouth open, pupils blown wide. The images came as easy as breathing, and those pictures in his thoughts painted in affectionate shades of lust made the horror on everyone else's face even more offensive. There were muttered answers, _no way, he's terrifying, he'd probably correct your form mid-fuck_ , and Eren had to bite back the anger that wanted to swim up. They knew almost nothing about Erwin, who had saved the Scouting Legion from destruction time and time again. They had not sat next to his bed as he recovered from losing his arm, feverish and hallucinating, so close to death that Hange had refused to leave his side for days. Nor had they listened to him screaming out in agony as his arm regrew, or watched him frown at the maps on his desk, so worried about making the right choices. Unable to sleep, the weight of all their lives pressing down on him, until it was an effort to speak or breathe or stand. None of them really understood how miserable he made himself, all these scouts blind to the depth of his suffering.

It made Eren want to scream.

Then Armin came to his rescue a second time, wry and fighting laughter.

"You're just pissed because Erwin made you maintenance all the 3D gear the other day after he caught you fucking off, Jean." 

Everyone started laughing after that, Jean hissing out some sort of reply, but Eren wasn't listening. He put his tray up, half the food still left untouched, and made his way out towards the 3D course. The scout wasn't hungry anymore, really, emotions simmering just under the surface and ready to boil out. He was supposed to be working on the gear that day anyway, and the pull of his harness would clear his mind. The wind in his face, the feel of his blades. That sound his hooks made when they sank into the trees or the stone. The way it felt when he landed just right, not too much force, not too little. Knees bent to absorb the impact, leather boots tapping along the branches and walls.

Familiar. Like home, and the only other place that gave him that feeling was Levi's arms wrapped around him, the Corporal's face nuzzling into his hair. Eren lost himself in the trees for as long as he could manage, eventually joined by Armin and the rest of the squad. Jean was nearby, ordering cadets around intermittently, watching them practice as he shouted out commands. They practiced joint maneuvers, working to get better in sync with their attacks, careful not to tangle their wires or cross each others paths. Eren could feel where they were going to fly before they did it, the way they moved burned into his memory, a part of who they were. Just as they were a part of him, their voices and faces ingrained into Eren like tattoos. 

Eren hoped he would spend the rest of his life with them, sailing through these trees together long after the titans had fallen.

.........................................................

 

"So when are we doing this?" Levi sounded agitated, though in a passive sort of way. Erwin knew how much he hated going to meetings, the walls of the Commander's adopted office stifling him, and it was hard for the blond to fight down a grin. Barely a half hour inside going over plans, and already the Corporal was antsy and annoyed. Hange answered his question with a little too much enthusiasm, her eagerness seeping into the words as she turned to face Erwin.

"The day after tomorrow. We'll try to trigger your titan shift, and then see how.... ahhh, agreeable you are in that form. If you can deal with the members of Levi's squad, how careful they need to be around you, how well you guys can work together. You might try to take their heads off, or they might be able to gear right into your skin without hesitation. We won't know until we try. That's if we can get you to shift in the first place. It wasn't always easy for Eren in the beginning." Erwin frowned, wishing he had some sort of paperwork to look at, something quantifiable that would tell him what he needed to do. There were no numbers that would help him though, though no statistics or reports. 

Just him, and his self control, and all the uncertainty that came with his new abilities. 

"Eren bites down into his hand to trigger a shift." Erwin didn't phrase it as a question, but Hange nodded anyway. "And Annie was reported to use a blade hidden in a ring to cut herself." More nods from Hange, and Erwin's eyes lingered on the pad of his thumb. Trying to imagine how it would feel as he sank his teeth in, deep enough to break skin. To taste blood. "So some sort of self injury will cause the shift, and then it's just a test to see how well I can control myself in my titan form." Hange lifted one finger into the air, cocking her head to the side.

" _If_ you can shift at all. _If._ Eren's titan is goal oriented. He needs an immediate task to accomplish, no matter how trivial it may be, in order to initiate the change. I am not sure if this is indicative of the nature of titans as a whole, or a reflection of Eren's own personality. It could be either, or both. Eren is very driven when there's something he wants." Levi snorted, looking at his nails as though they were dirty, picking at the edges.

"No shit." Erwin and Hange both shot him a look, the blond trying to keep a smirk off his face while Hange furrowed her brows before continuing.

"We need to ensure you have a clear goal in mind. Turn titan, and make sure that you can safely interact with Squad Levi and the others. You'll be in no state to command anyone once you shift, and I'm not too sure how adept you will be at doing what you're told. You'd be better off following Eren's lead if you've both shifted, at least in training, though I'm not that confident in your ability to listen to a scout even if he is fifteen meters tall and has more experience than you in this particular area. Once we've established that you are not a danger to the scouts you're working with, my main concern is that you won't be able to follow orders and will simply rampage against whatever enemies might be nearby when the time comes to seal the wall." Erwin was about to respond when Levi beat him to it, voice amused and dry.

"Oh, he won't have any trouble following orders. Trust me." Hange seemed confused by Levi's words, but one of her squad mates came in asking a question. She excused herself for a moment, leaving the two men alone together, and when Erwin looked over at Levi, the Corporal's expression was predatory and dark.

"We have some training of our own to do tonight, if you're up for it. When it's through, I'm sure you'll obey _real nice._ "


	14. Commander

Levi and Eren had spoken in depth the night before about Erwin, and come to an agreement very quickly.  The latter managed to catch the Commander in his chambers after dinner,  before he headed to the showers.  From the heat in his eyes as the blond looked at Eren, he knew Levi had brought the subject up with Erwin already.  Still, they needed to talk about some things, and considering what the plan was for the evening, it was better for Eren to do the talking.  He shut Erwin’s door behind him, sitting down in the chair beside the Commander’s desk and nodding towards the bed.  Erwin cocked a brow but obeyed, easing himself onto the mattress and looking at Eren with a question in his gaze.

 

“Levi mentioned what he thought we might do today, I’m assuming?  That we wanted to let you sub, if you were alright with it?”  Erwin nodded, but did not appear to know what he was supposed to say to that, so Eren continued.  “You don’t have to.  If you do it, it should be because you want to, not because we want you to.  I don’t want you to feel pressured, if you never wanted to sub it would be okay with Levi and me.  Nothing would change between us.  So, this is something you want?  To do what Levi and I do?”  Eren watched Erwin’s pupils dilate, and he let out a heavy breath before answering.

 

“Yes.  I want to.”  The scout smiled, biting his lip at the expression on Erwin’s face.  One he’d worn many times, and seen on Levi’s as well.  Raw anticipation.

 

“Okay.  I’ll let you go shower, and then whenever you’re ready you can come to our room, but I wanted to go over some things first.  Once you show up we’ll be in scene, unless you’ve changed your mind.  You remember our safe words?”  Another nod, but Eren’s face must have suggested that wasn’t quite enough, so the blond rattled them off.

 

“Sina, Rose, Maria.”  

 

“If I ask what your word is, and you’re just fine, then that’s ‘Sina’.  If you need a break, or if we’re doing something you don’t like but still want to continue the scene, that’s ‘Rose’.  We’ll stop, figure out what’s going on, and then continue when you’re ready.  Also ah…  If I’ve told you not to finish without permission, and you’re getting close, that’s ‘Rose’ as well.  If you want to stop altogether, for any reason, that’s ‘Maria’.  Don’t hesitate to safeword, okay?  We don’t want you to be uncomfortable, or trying to force yourself to do anything you don’t want.  We can try again on another night, or not, if you don’t want to.  Just, if you want  to stop you tell us.  ‘Maria.’   If you can’t speak, then three snaps is the equivalent of ‘Rose’.  Promise me you won’t hesitate to use the words if you need them.” 

 

“I promise.  I’ll tell you.”  Erwin looked so serious, and relief swept through Eren that he was not just brushing the conversation off.  That he was listening, even though the man was not used to following the lead of a scout, and one so much younger than him at that.

 

“Good.  I’m going to be the one domming today.  We figured it might be easier if one of us subbed with you, so I’m going to collar Levi, and he’s going to be helping me out.  He won’t be giving you orders, and he won’t be the focus of the scene.    Once we’ve begun, you’ll address me as ‘sir’.  Is that alright with you?”  The Commander grinned, letting out a breathy laugh.

 

“It’s fine but it might take some getting used to.  You will probably have to remind me.  It’s going to be strange calling anyone ‘sir’, honestly.”  Eren felt the smile on his own face, feral and dark, and it was satisfying in a primal way to watch Erwin shift beneath its weight.

 

“Oh, I hope I need to remind you.  It wouldn’t be much fun otherwise.  Since it’s your first time doing this, we won’t do anything extreme.  No full on sex, or anything too painful.  No floggers or crops or whatever.  I want to collar you, and cuff your wrists.  Pull your hair a bit.  I’d uhh…”  Eren steeled himself, eyes flitting briefly to the ground, trying to find that dominant mindset he slipped into in order to get the words out.  “I’d like to finger you, too.  Might spank you, barehanded, though not too hard.  Is any of that going to be a problem?  Because I can adjust, if you’re uncomfortable with any of it.  This is supposed to be for you, something you will enjoy, not the other way around.  Something that you want to do again, not something you tolerate for someone else’s benefit.”  When he looked up, Erwin did not look uncomfortable, or unwilling.

 

He looked overwhelmed in the best way, swallowing around a sudden fullness in his throat, the barest traces of a flush on his cheek.

 

Eren couldn’t wait to stoke that heat even higher.  Erwin was always so fucking composed, even in the midst of things.  He would gasp, or moan out their names, lose himself in the sway of his climax.  But he was always holding himself back, holding himself together.

 

Eren was going to break him apart.  Find out what Erwin sounded like mewling at his touch.  What he felt like shaking under his palms.  His hands itched to begin, but he needed to know how far he could go.  Erwin tried to speak once and failed, licking his lips as he made another attempt.

 

“All that sounds… fine.  It’s good.”  

 

The scout nodded, standing up and taking a few steps forward until he stood in between Erwin’s knees.  They fell wide to accommodate him, Erwin’s hands automatically finding Eren’s waist, pulling him in eagerly.  There was a familiarity in the gesture that warmed the scout, no more hesitation in the Commander as he rubbed his thumbs in circles over the brunet’s hipbones.  Eren brought his hands up to Erwin’s face, leaning forward to take his lips.  The kiss was soft, and slow, tongues twisting lazily together.  Erwin’s palm slid around to the small of Eren’s back, easing under the fabric of the scout’s shirt to lay flat against the skin beneath it.  It was hard to pull away, but everyone needed to shower before they could begin, or Levi would safeword for all three of them with a disgusted look on his face.  He eased away from Erwin’s mouth, running his fingertips over the blond’s wet lips.

 

“Oh, one last thing.  Is it okay if I call you pet?”  Erwin looked amused, hand sliding up Eren’s spine, eyes dancing.

 

“Sure.  If you like.”

 

Then Eren buried his right hand in Erwin’s hair, jerking his head backwards until he was forced to look up into the brunet’s eyes.  The Commander let out a ragged gasp, all that amusement fading away to leave something else behind.  Surprise, and desire, and Eren felt his face transform into something predatory at the sight.  Tugged a bit harder on the golden strands in his fist, lips coming back from his teeth in pleased snarl at the moan it elicited.

 

“Good.  Now be a good pet and go wash up for me.  We’ll be waiting.”

 

Eren released Erwin’s hair, turning and walking out the door without so much as a backwards glance.  He did not have to look to know what sort of expression Erwin wore.

 

He’d be seeing it again soon enough.

  
  


……….

  
  


Levi sat on the floor at Eren’s feet, naked with his head resting on the brunet’s knee,  the scout threading his fingers idly through the Corporal’s dark strands.  Still a little damp, and Levi nuzzled into his thigh while Eren stroked his hair, collar already resting snug on his throat.  Eren smiled fondly as Levi snaked an arm around his calf, hands clutching at the loose fabric of his pants.  Normally he would have put his scouting clothes back on, the formality of his uniform jarring against the nudity of his sub, but it was a little different with Erwin.  Instead of feeling more powerful as he usually did wearing his boots and harness, put together perfectly while Levi and Erwin were mercilessly exposed,  it would make him feel less composed.  Subservient, and that is not what Eren would be, at least not for the moment.  So he’d put on his pajamas instead, and told Levi to get on his knees.  Seeing Levi collared on the floor in front of him put Eren in the right state of mind like nothing else would, and that was the position Erwin found them in when he eased their door open and slipped inside.  Dressed in his sleep clothes, too, feet bare on the smooth wood of their floors.  He locked the knob, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Eren’s sharp voice.

 

“What is your word right now, pet?”  Erwin blinked a few times, taking in Levi on the floor, Eren stroking him like a beloved dog.  If he was surprised they were beginning right away, he masked it quickly.

 

“S-Sina.”  Eren cocked an eyebrow, waiting, and  Erwin realized his mistake.  “Ah, Sina, sir.”  Eren kept toying with the Corporal’s hair, and Levi did not look as though he ever planned to move from his spot.  Just watched Erwin with a sleepy expression, shoving into Eren’s touch.  The scout could not help but be pleased despite himself, scratching at Levi’s scalp as he addressed the blond.

 

“Take off your clothes.”  

 

Erwin hesitated for only a moment, but Eren’s voice left no room for argument, even if the blond had never heard the scout use that tone on him before.  He’d definitely heard him talk to Levi that way, and if the Corporal could follow those orders so could Erwin.  He moved to obey, hands steady over his buttons.  Slipping out of his shirt, easing his pants and boxers off, looking only momentarily bothered by his nakedness.  Eren watched with eyes that betrayed nothing as all that skin was revealed bit by bit.  Erwin’s muscled chest, a little less defined than before after his months of convalescence but still very impressive.  The flex of his abdomen, the strength in his arms, not even a scar to show where one had once been missing.  Not in his human form, anyway.  He laid the folded garments in a little pile by the door before looking back at Eren expectantly.  Eren just stared for a moment, briefly disbelieving his good fortune.  Levi was all but purring underneath his touch, content in a way Eren had once been unable to even imagine.  Now the Commander stood, not a scrap of clothing on him, and Eren had to swallow because Erwin…

 

Erwin Smith looked like some sort of offering.  Chiseled out of stone and given over to the gods, the people murmuring prayers for rain or wealth or fertility.  Expecting something in return, some sort of gratitude, because such perfection would not go unanswered.  But he was no sacrifice.  Erwin offered up himself instead.  Willingly.  Eagerly.

 

And Eren had many things to give him in thanks.

 

“On your knees, pet.”  Erwin slid to the floor, albeit a bit awkwardly, and his hands automatically went behind his back into a soldier’s ‘at ease’ position.  Awaiting orders, which Eren supposed he was, but the scout still had to fight down a grin.  Forever a soldier, even on his knees.  “Good boy.  Crawl over here.  Hands and knees.”

 

Erwin did not hesitate to obey this time, but Eren knew he probably felt silly crawling across the floor towards them.  Eren himself had, when Levi first made him do it.  Levi, too, admitted to how ridiculous it felt in the beginning to do such a thing.  Watching Erwin crawl over to him, naked, following his command without question…

 

It did not feel silly to Eren.  It felt empowering, and arousing, and when Erwin reached him and sat back on his heels the scout was hard in his clothes.  Levi could tell, a knowing smirk creeping over his face as he turned his head to nose at Eren’s shaft through his pants.  Eren tightened his grip on Levi’s hair, pulling instead of petting, wrenching that dark head back and shooting the Corporal a look.

 

“Behave.”  Levi’s mouth fell open, and he pulled against Eren’s hold, trying to shove his face back between the scout’s thighs.  Eren hissed through his teeth, twisting Levi’s head to the side painfully, watching his cheeks go pink with want.  “I said, behave.  You’re supposed to be helping, not being a little shit.  I will tie you up so you can’t even touch yourself.   Leave you to rut into the floorboards while we play without you, if you can’t be good.  Am I clear, love?”  He finally relaxed under Eren’s hand, the threat of being left ignored and unsatisfied not an empty one, as Levi well knew.  

 

“Yes, sir.  I’ll be good for you, sir.”  Voice already laced with desperation, and it hit Eren deep in his guts, making him rile even further.

 

“I know you will.  Go get my new pet’s things for me.”  

 

He tossed Levi away roughly, watching with shadows of desire dancing in his gaze as the Corporal crawled to comply.  Eren let his gaze settle back on Erwin, those blue eyes following Levi while he crept towards the box next to their bed and rifled through it.  Levi was fucking pretty, collared and naked on the floor, but the scout needed all of his pet’s attention.  Eren reached out, turning Erwin’s face back to him with one finger, narrowing his gaze on the blond.

 

“Eyes front, pet.  Already distracted and I haven’t even started with you.”  

 

“I’m sorry.”  Eren smiled, a vicious expression, before fisting those honey locks just as he had Levi’s.  Not quite as hard, but enough to get Erwin’s attention.  He didn’t want to push him too far during his first scene, but he needed to establish ground rules.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“S-Sorry, sir.”  He released Erwin’s hair, running his hands affectionately through the strands, soothing away the sting.

 

“Good.  I got something for you.  Do you want to see what it is?”  His hands kept moving through Erwin’s hair, and Eren wasn’t sure the man was aware he was leaning into the touch.  Fondness swelled up in him, a strange urge to protect Erwin rising in his chest.  To keep him safe.

 

To make him  ache.

 

“Yes, sir.”  Eren made a disapproving noise through his teeth.

 

“Ask nicely.”  Levi crawled back into view then, and Eren knew it must have been hard for Erwin not to look.  He had a small bag held in his mouth, and he dropped it into Eren’s lap before settling next to him on the floor.

 

“Please, sir.  I’d like to see.”  

 

Erwin’s voice was emotionless, an actor reading lines he was unfamiliar with, no true feeling behind them.  He looked interested, but not exactly excited.  That was okay, Eren would expect nothing else so early in his first scene.  It was his job to pull those emotions out of this normally stoic soldier, to make a mess of him no matter how hard he tried to keep himself together.  

 

It was a job he was good at, and he gave Levi an absent stroke of his hair in thanks before opening the bag he’d brought.  He pulled out a collar, handing the satchel back to Levi and running his fingers over the leather.  The scout had bought it the very day they’d decided to invite Erwin into their bedroom, with a set of four cuffs to match.  Ever the optimist, Levi had teased, but now Eren was glad he’d been right.  It was brown, but not the dark mahogany color of Eren’s own.  Honey brown, with a copper ring set in the center, soft fur of the same shade lining the inside.    

 

“Lean forward, pet.”  Erwin did, and Eren fastened the strip around his throat with deft fingers, centering the ring at the front of the blond’s throat.  It looked just as perfect as he’d imagined against Erwin’s skin, and he curled one finger around the ring and pulled the blond forward, throwing him off balance just a bit.  “Levi, cuff him, if you would.”

 

Eren held onto the ring as Levi moved behind him, taking the set of matching cuffs and buckling them on Erwin’s wrists.  He clipped them together with a metal clasp, binding the blond’s wrists together at the small of his back.  Levi ran a finger underneath the leather, seeing how tight they were, tugging lightly on one of them before returning to Eren.  The scout stared openly at Erwin, collared on his knees, arms bound behind him.  Shoulders back from the strain of the cuffs, the first sparks of desire pooling in his eyes then, that detached interest starting to transform into something else entirely.

 

Eren knew exactly what it felt like, the delight of being at someone else’s mercy.  Existing to do nothing but obey.  Expected to do nothing but feel.  Truly free, and the scout could relax in the cradle of the ropes or the binds of his cuffs as he could nowhere else on earth.  It wasn’t as though Levi and he did not enjoy domming, because fuck knows both of them liked it more than they should, probably.  But there was an inherent responsibility there, to ensure the safety of one’s partner.  Make sure they were comfortable, and safe, and fulfilled.  To wring pleasure from them even as they brought pain.  To leave them ragged and broken and blissfully used.  They took turns, though the scout tended to be on the receiving end more often than not,  Levi used to the weight of such burdens after years of command.  But he and Levi gave that to one another, the gift of submission.

 

It was a gift they would teach Erwin the value of, one scene at a time.

 

“What’s your word right now?”  Erwin seemed to sense the change of atmosphere, and his eyes lit up as they held Eren’s own.

 

“Sina, sir.”  Eren shoved his thumb into Erwin’s mouth, tugging his jaw down, rubbing the pad of his digit over the blond’s tongue.

 

“Well, that pretty little collar you have on has done things to me, pet.”  

 

He kept his thumb in Erwin’s mouth, moisture starting to leak out around it, and used his other hand to free his arousal from the confines of his pants.  Eren stroked himself lazily a few times, bringing his cock to full hardness under Erwin’s stare, the Commander’s own length twitching between his legs.  The scout pulled his fingers out of Erwin’s mouth, cupping one cheek as he pressed his length against the other.  Rubbed his crown back and forth over the skin there, leaving a shining trail of precome in its wake.  Then he lifted Erwin’s chin just slightly to draw his eyes.

 

“You’re going to show me how good you are with that mouth of yours.  Don’t come unless I tell you to.  Do you understand?”  He looked a bit confused,  does he really think I’ll come from sucking him off , but called out an answer anyway.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Eren held his cock at the base with one hand, letting the other drop from Erwin’s face to rest of his own thigh, knees falling wide.  The Commander licked a stripe up Eren’s length before starting to lave at the tip, and  okay, he’d definitely sucked a dick other than Levi’s before all this.  More than once, if Eren was going to hazard a guess.  Even without the use of his hands, Erwin had talent.  He swirled his tongue around Eren’s crown, then took the brunet into his mouth.  Slid down a few inches before coming back up, sucking him deeper with each descent, until Eren could feel himself prodding the back of the man’s throat.  Cutting his eyes up at the scout in a way that was a bit too confident, full of mischief, and Eren nodded at Levi as he fought the urge to fuck the blond’s mouth.

 

“Levi, you’re up.”

 

Levi dropped low and took Erwin’s shaft into his mouth, and the blond jolted at the sudden sensation, eyes falling closed.  Erwin moaned around Eren’s cock, his rhythm broken now that Levi was swallowing him down.  Massaging his sack, stroking him, hollowing his cheeks.  Moisture leaking from those perfect lips, Levi working Erwin’s arousal as though his life depended on it.  Eren could hear the wet noises he made, and it was beautiful to watch Erwin struggle.  He kept Eren’s cock in his mouth, at least, but there was no finesse.  He licked half heartedly at the scout, exhaling roughly from time to time, heat painting his cheeks.  When Eren leaned forward a bit he could see Erwin’s hands fisting open and closed, fingers searching for something to hold onto and finding nothing there.  It was not long before he pulled off of Eren’s arousal, lips swollen and shining, stuttering out his word.

 

“R-Rose.  Gonna come.”  His voice was strained and rough, and Eren was impressed he’d managed to safeword instead of coming down Levi’s throat.  Levi stopped his ministrations immediately, wrapping a hand brutally around the base Erwin’s shaft to hold his orgasm at bay.  Eren did not give him time to gather himself, burying a hand in his hair and tugging him back down.

 

“Did I say you could stop?  Keep sucking, pet.  Three snaps is ‘Rose’ if you need it.”

 

He shoved his cock back between Erwin’s lips, thrusting shallowly into the heat of his mouth until the blond came back to his senses and began moving.  Breathing heavily, more frantic as he sucked at Eren’s length.  Desperate to come, trying to bring Eren closer to the edge in hopes that he might be allowed to do so.  Not consciously, probably, but he did it all the same.  Erwin regained his composure after a few minutes, moving more methodically, more steadily.

 

Eren couldn’t have that.

 

“Levi.”

 

The Corporal fell back between Erwin’s thighs like he was starving, eliciting a desperate groan from the blond, and Eren fisted a hand in his hair to keep the Commander from pulling off.  Erwin twisted his hips, trying to force himself deeper into Levi’s mouth.  Eren didn’t blame him, really.

 

That mouth was fucking divine.

 

It took even less time for him to rise up the edge of orgasm again, shoulders jerking as he instinctively tried to pull his hands forward.  Bury them in Levi’s soft hair, hold the man down where he wanted him.  It was not Erwin safewording this time that made them pause, but his body language.  Muscles tensing, mouth going erratic and slack around Eren, hips twitching forward.  Levi pulled away without prompting, causing Erwin to do the same, a whining noise coming out of his throat unbidden.  He did not say anything, just looked up at Eren with needy eyes, hips canted towards Levi in silent plea.  The blond heaved out his breaths, face a mess of drool and pink cheeks, and Eren brushed sweaty locks out of his eyes.  Dragged a thumb over his bottom lip, tugging it roughly to the side.

 

“What do we say when we’re going to come?”  Eren gazed into those blown pupils as the Commander tried to make his mouth obey.

 

“Hah… Rose, s-sir.”

 

“But you were going to come without permission, weren’t you, pet?”  The guilt that washed over his face was almost adorable in its innocence, a child stealing cookies, a dog on the furniture when it knew it wasn’t allowed.  No longer playing a role for them, but lost in the rush of his want, and Eren wanted to smile.

 

“Yes, sir.”  

 

Eren ran his knuckles affectionately over Erwin’s cheek, eyes going dark.  It was no fun having a pet if they weren’t a bit bad sometimes, after all.  He stood up, reaching behind Erwin and grabbing him by his wrists.

 

“On your feet.”  The scout hauled Erwin up, giving him a moment to regain his balance before shoving him towards the bed.  “Up on the mattress, face the headboard.”  Erwin climbed onto the bed with Eren’s help, walking on his knees until he was in position.  Then the brunet unclipped his cuffs from one another, guiding his wrists in front of him and refastening them.  Now his hands were bound together at his hips, so close to his cock that the temptation to stroke himself was probably overwhelming.  The scout both loved and hating being tied that way, for that very reason.  Eren gave his ass a lazy smack, grinning as Erwin startled under the impact.

 

“On your elbows, ass in the air.  Levi, make use of that mouth that doesn’t know how to ask nicely yet.”

 

Erwin fell forward onto his elbows, reluctant in his movements.  Feeling vulnerable in such a position, in ways he probably had never been.  Eren moved in close to Erwin’s body, cock bumping into the blond’s thigh intermittently as Levi climbed onto the bed.  The scout  slid his hands up Erwin’s thighs, kneading rough circles into his ass before grasping the blond’s waist.  Eren jerked Erwin’s hips upwards, pulling them higher, until he was ruthlessly exposed.

 

“Ass in the air, I said.  My pet needs a spanking.”  He laid one palm flat against the small of Erwin’s back, sliding his hand down until Erwin’s spine arched beautifully.  Levi knelt next to Erwin’s face, holding it in both of his hands as he rubbed the Commander’s lips with his thumbs.  The Corporal spoke, voice questioning and soft.

 

“Eren is going to spank you, and then I’m going to fuck this pretty mouth.  Your word?”  Eren wished he could see Erwin’s face, because his voice sounded so lost, and the brunet knew it would have been a sight to behold.

 

“Sina.”  The scout groped harshly at Erwin’s ass, fingertips digging in, spreading his cheeks wide.  Levi grinned, petting the Commander’s honey strands with one hand and stroking his own cock  with the other.

 

“Ask our sir for your punishment.”  Eren reached around with his left hand to palm Erwin’s shaft, squeezing it, delighting in the way he jerked under the touch.  He shuddered all over as Eren thumbed over his leaking slit, jaw shivering with his answer.

 

“Please.  Please punish me, sir.”  

 

There it was, that voice laced with desire, asking for things only Eren could give him.  The scout kept moving his hand over Erwin’s length as he cocked his right arm back with a smile.  Erwin shifted in place, hands clutching at the air, body tensing.  Starting to sink into the feeling of Eren’s touch, yet knowing something else was coming.  Eren let his hand fall with a loud smack, not as heavily as he would’ve spanked Levi, but with enough force to have Erwin jolting forward.  He worked Erwin’s cock even faster, watching as the blond’s head fell loose on his shoulders, and Eren let his hand fly again, this time on the other cheek.  An imprint of his hand was already rising where the first strike landed, and he laid the next one over it, the sound of flesh on flesh resounding through the room.

 

The blond rutted into Eren’s hand, hips writhing forward on their own.  Levi watched with eyes of molten steel, stroking himself, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip.  Eren continued spanking Erwin, the Commander’s arousal wet and throbbing  in his left hand, the skin of the blond’s ass heated and red under his right.  Normally he would have had Erwin count, but Eren wasn’t sure he was capable of speaking, let alone keeping track of blows.

 

Not that he was doing a very good job of delivering them, really.  Erwin was goddamned distractingly perfect on his knees.  Subbing always brought out a different side of someone, and Eren had wanted to make the blond break open underneath him, but seeing it still left him reeling.  Erwin was sweating all over, a patchwork of handprints rising in the abused skin of his ass.  Golden hair sticking up in every direction from the brunet’s tugging and pulling.  He made the most wretched noises, mewling as he fucked into Eren grasp.  Gasping out exhales every time the scout’s hand landed heavy on his cheeks.  He twisted into Eren’s touch, then rocked forward away from it.  Once Eren reached twenty he stopped to admire his work, still sliding his hand up and down Erwin’s cock.

 

This man walked the halls of the Survey Corps, and everyone nodded reverently at him, respect oozing from their very pores.  Erwin Smith, the man who’d risen up against the royals and won, saving not only his Legion but himself.  Put the rightful heir on the throne, helped bring the suffering masses from the underground to stand in the light of day.  He’d lost an arm to the unquenchable hunger of the titans, then taken it back to stand fifteen meters tall over them.  A literal giant, and without all he had done for them, Eren would most likely be dead.  The scouts in disarray if not disbanded, the people still suffering in silence.  Erwin Smith was made of gold, fearless and untouchable, the pride of the Legion.

 

Now he was writing beneath Eren’s hands, and it took a moment for the scout to realize he had spoken.

 

“Rose, rose, gonna come…”  Erwin pulled his hips away from Eren’s touch, trying to steady his breaths, shaking all over.   So obedient.  Eren eased his hand back, rubbing it over the inflamed marks he’d left of Erwin’s ass, leaning forward to press soft kisses to the Commander’s spine.

 

“Good pet, so good for me.”  Erwin quaked at the praise, and Eren murmured more into his skin, nuzzling back and forth over his shoulder blades.  “So good, so beautiful, look at you.  Your skin marks up so fucking pretty, I could stare at it all day.”  

 

Erwin  whined then, shoving backwards against Eren, still so close to orgasm he could probably feel it climbing up his shaft.  So needful, and the scout could not leave him wanting.  Eren reached into his pocket, pulling out a little vial of clear liquid and pouring some over Erwin’s entrance.  He twitched at the feel of it, craning his head around to look at Eren, and the brunet was glad he had done so.  Erwin looked perfectly fucked out, red faced and sweaty.  Barely any iris left in his eyes, all the color swallowed up black with lust.  Lips swollen and red where he’d been biting them, probably, and Eren held his gaze as he rubbed his thumb over Erwin’s hole.  Circled it, pressing down but not in, his other hand sliding soothingly up and down the blond’s thigh.

 

“Your word?”  Erwin’s eyes wrenched shut, and he shoved back into Eren’s fingers.

 

“Sina.  Please, sir.”  Eren smiled, switching from his thumb to his index finger and easing the tip inside, triumph rolling through him in a wave.  Levi coaxed Erwin’s head back around, gently, slipping his thumb into the blond’s mouth to open it before rubbing his cock on the Commander’s lips.  Eren slid his finger in deeper, easing it out a bit, then pressing forward again.  Slow.  Teasing.

 

“I think Levi did a nice job of sucking you off earlier.  Show him some gratitude, if you would.”

 

Erwin did not say ‘Yes, sir.’  Instead he swallowed Levi whole, taking him to hilt in one motion, nose buried in the coarse hair at the base of Levi’s shaft.  The Corporal’s head fell back against the headboard, fingers buried in Erwin’s hair.  He must have been achingly hard after watching for so long, and Erwin seemed determined to please.   Bobbing desperately up and down, obscene noises coming out of his mouth, cuffed hands moving to paw at Levi’s sack.

 

Eren could watch him such Levi’s cock for hours, but he had a job to do as well.  He worked Erwin open meticulously, slipping in a second finger and scissoring them.  Delving deeper into him, seeking, searching.  When he brushed over his prostate Erwin groaned, impaling himself deeper on Eren’s fingers.  Asking without words,  please, more .   Eren kept moving inside of him, leaning down to suck bruises into the skin of Erwin’s back, mumbling into the blue-black marks he left behind

 

“Levi comes before you.  Okay pet?”

 

Erwin nodded desperately, Levi’s arousal still between his lips, and started licking at sucking with increased fervor.  Whimpering around Levi’s shaft, trembling all over, and Eren found that bundle of nerves again and assaulted it ruthlessly.  Trying to force him to the edge, but then Levi groaned and reached it himself first, coming down Erwin’s throat without warning.   The blond coughed once but then swallowed, some of the seed oozing from his lips as he struggled to keep it down.  Once Levi stilled his hips, the last vestiges of his orgasm fading away, he leaned down and kissed Erwin.  Messy, and hard, apologizing in his own way.  He’d shot down Erwin’s mouth without asking permission, so now he licked his own come off the blond’s tongue.   

 

Erwin whined into their kiss as Eren eased a third finger inside of him, rubbing vicious circles against his prostate.  When the scout took his cock in hand again Erwin moaned, pulling back with a gasp, trying to speak.

 

“G-Gonna come, gonna…”  Eren stopped everything, stilling his fingers and leaning forward as far as he could, whispering low against Erwin’s neck.

 

“Beg.”  The blond let out a wretched, debauched noise, and the words fell out like a prayer as he tried to fuck Eren’s hand to no avail.

 

“Please, sir, please let me come.  Please, p-please, I… Nnngh, fuck,  please , I need it, please…”  Eren kissed Erwin’s shoulders, looking up at Levi with a smile.  The Corporal leaned against the headboard, boneless and sated, and he gave a love drunk nod of agreement.

 

“Okay pet.  Come for me.”

 

Eren fucked Erwin brutally with his fingers, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, and it was only a few seconds before he was erupting over the scout’s hand.  Moaning out profanities, quaking, hot seed coating Eren’s fingers.  He worked him through it, and when Erwin finally went still and tried to collapse onto his face, Eren guided him onto his back instead.  Knelt over the blond, straddling his hips, and started stroking himself.  Praising Erwin all the while, watching his eyes go soft and wet.

 

“So fucking good for me, pet.  You sucked me so good.  Swallowed my fingers up, your ass is  begging for it, fuck…”  Eren gasped as he drew closer to the edge, wrist flying, Levi and Erwin’s eyes locked on his arousal.  “Took all of Levi’s come like a good boy… Gonna fuck you so hard next time, pet.. Fuck… Shit…”  Heat coiled in his guts, making his jaw shake as he chased his climax.

 

Then Levi crept forward until his face was right in front of Eren’s shaft.  Eyes closed, mouth open, and-

 

“Come for me, sir.”

 

Levi stuck his tongue out, and the sight thew Eren painfully into his orgasm.  He shot white ropes of seed onto Levi’s cheeks, into his mouth, over his lips.  It went on and on, and when he was finally done he expected Levi to kiss him, but he did not.

 

He kissed Erwin instead, pearly fluid sliding between them,  so fucking filthy , and Eren could barely breathe.  The scout watched them make out lazily, little sounds of contentment coming from them both.  His pets still collared, Erwin's cuffed hands clutching at Levi.  All for him, Eren knew.

 

He was the luckiest man on earth, and when they broke apart he shook his head, guiding their mouths back together.

  
A little longer.  He wanted to watch a little longer.


	15. Drop

It was quite a while before Eren allowed the two subs to break apart for good. Erwin was blissfully sated and euphoric in a way he’d never quite felt before, but he also needed to wash his face.  When the brunet finally let them ease back the look on his face did strange things to Erwin’s heart.  There was so much adoration there, something like pride lingering in those bright eyes, and he just stared for a moment.  A flush spread over Eren’s cheeks then, and part of Erwin wanted to scoff incredulously.  This boy had just  _ owned  _ Erwin and Levi, collared them and bound the blond and ordered them around as though he’d been born to do it.  Teased Erwin, to the point that he’d been begging for release, all with a predator’s smile on his face.  Now Erwin held his gaze for a few moments with a hazy grin and Eren fucking  _ blushed _ ?

 

No one should be that adorable right after wrecking Erwin so thoroughly.  It was endearing, and a little baffling, and he didn’t even fight the urge to pull the scout into a tight hug.  Eren collapsed against him easily, burying his face in Erwin’s chest, the pink on his cheeks warm on the blond’s skin.  Levi fell into them, too, tossing a lazy arm around the pair with a sigh.  Then he spoke in a voice almost too low to hear, right against Erwin’s jaw.

 

“You did beautifully, Commander Smith.”  

 

Erwin nuzzled into Eren’s hair, shooting Levi a glare for using his title so sarcastically while he was still floating in the aftermath of his orgasm, but the Corporal could tell Erwin’s heart wasn’t in it.  Smiled at him, shrugging off the harsh look like it was nothing, and reached up to toy with Erwin’s blond locks.  Levi’s fingers felt good sifting through the strands, and he leaned absently into the touch.  The scout rubbed his palms up and down Erwin’s stomach, his ribs, his arms, leaving trails of warmth in his wake.  Levi muttered hushed praises to the blond, telling Erwin what a good pet he was, how sexy he looked in his collar.  Erwin fought down a blush, feeling like a fool and hiding in Eren’s hair, pretending the words did not affect him.  They did, though.

 

They really did. 

 

When Levi finally went quiet Eren sat up, resting his chin on Erwin’s chest, and the Commander blinked sleepily at the scout.  Ran a thumb back and forth across his jawline, messy locks falling down over Eren’s brows.

 

“You want to shower?”  Erwin shook his head, but Levi moved with him, keeping up the feather soft petting.

 

“Just showered, feels like.  I need to wash my face and wipe down my chest though.  Brush my teeth, maybe.”  Eren grinned wide, and his voice was full of mischief, eyes dancing.

 

“Want me to carry you, pet?”  Erwin slid his hand into the scout’s hair, tugging just slightly, smiling.

 

“Shut it.  I think I am quite capable of making it to the sink.”  They might have wrecked Erwin, but it had mostly been in a mental way, as opposed to a physical one.  Not that the blond doubted Eren was capable of rendering him speechless and breathless and unable to move.

 

He’d seen the scout do it to Levi after all, and it had been a beautiful thing to watch.  Erwin was looking forward to it,  but they were right.  All of this was something he needed easing into a day at a time.  Erwin slipped out of their hold, which was no simple task with Eren groping at his skin and Levi’s arms trying to close around him like a vise.  Finally he broke free and made it to the bathroom, washing his face and chest as best he could without taking a full shower.  Levi’s voice called out from the other room then, answering a question Erwin had not yet asked.

 

“Extra toothbrushes in the drawer under the sink.”

 

Erwin pulled out the drawer, seeing several long, narrow bundles of wax paper he recognized as the toothbrushes they issued to soldiers from the scout’s supply house.  For a moment he wondered why there were so many, but then again, these were Levi’s quarters.  Leave it to the Corporal to bring a half dozen extra toothbrushes to their temporary barracks.  Erwin tore one open, smirking when he looked for the toothpaste and found something decidedly not Corps issued.  The paste was store bought, much less thick and chalky than the type they gave out to scouts, and tasted less like baking soda and more like fresh mint.  Erwin never bothered with such things, but when he finished brushing his teeth and his mouth did not taste like powder, he thought maybe Levi had the right idea.  The Corporal passed him as he left the bathroom, and once he and Eren cleaned up they put out most of the lanterns and piled back under the blankets.

 

Erwin sat at the foot of the bed, unsure exactly what to do.  He should sleep in his own quarters, probably.  It was safer as far as the other scouts and officers were concerned.  No one needed to see him leaving Levi’s room in the morning, or wandering around the halls in his pajamas.  He scrubbed a hand over his face, running it through his hair, glancing up at Eren and Levi.  They were not coiled up around each other as he expected to find the pair, but laying with a bit of space between them and making no move to close the gap.  

 

“Ahh, I guess I’m going to head back now.”  Eren shook his head in unison with Levi, the brunet patting the sheets next to him.

 

“You should sleep here.”  It was Erwin’s turn to shake his head then, frowning at the scouts, brows coming together.

 

“No, I shouldn’t.  I don’t think it’s-”  

 

Levi leaned forward then, hauling Erwin bodily up the mattress with some difficulty, flinging him down next to Eren with a grunt.  The brunet tugged the blankets out from beneath the blond, then covered all three of them up with an air of finality.  Erwin made an annoyed huffing sound and tried to sit up only to be stilled my Eren’s hand on his chest.  He looked over at the scout to find him looking serious, expression worried.

 

“Please stay with us.  The scene wasn’t very intense, but it was your first one, and there was impact play.   Plus your body has been under a lot of strain over the past few months.  Lost your arm, grew it back, turned into a titan.  You don’t need to be alone tonight in case you drop.”  

 

Levi had explained sub-drop to him before, the bizarre kind of depression that a sub could go through after a scene.  Sometimes immediately after, sometimes days.  Exhaustion, soreness, fatigue, but also chaotic thoughts, sadness for no apparent reason, mood swings, sometimes even panic attacks.  It had happened to Eren a few times, and Levi as well, though only once.  The scout had broken down crying up in the trees of the training grounds during a particularly bad episode, having decided out of nowhere that Levi was going to leave him.  The best way to deal with it, according to Levi, was a mixture of attention and nutrition.  Drown the sub in affection, litter them with praises.  Ensure they are hydrated, that they eat plenty of food and get a lot of rest.  He’d pulled Eren from duty before to care for him when he dropped, abandoning their duties cleaning stables and checking 3D gear to lavish his love on the scout.

 

Erwin couldn’t really blame him for it.  Especially not when he pictured Eren in tears, terrified of losing someone he loved.  Of being abandoned.  The Commander would have done the same in those circumstances.  Erwin didn’t really think he was in danger of going through such a thing, not considering how mild their scene had been.

 

Then Levi broke him out of his reverie, those long fingers of his creeping across Erwin’s chest, and he laid his palm flat over the blond’s heart and tried to press him down more firmly into the pillows.

 

“We want you to stay.”

 

Levi sounded so earnest, and when Erwin glanced from those steely eyes to Eren’s and back again, he found he could not refuse them.

 

So he stopped trying to fight it, relaxing between the two, and Eren wormed his way beneath Erwin’s arm to lay on his shoulder.  Levi moved higher on the bed, snaking his own arm under Erwin’s head, one leg thrown across the blond’s waist.

 

It was hot, and his neck would hurt in the morning, and Eren was heavier than should be humanly possible for someone his size.   _ He’s not exactly human, _ Erwin’s mind reminded, and he thought he could feel every pound of the titan Eren became pressing down on his body. Levi’s calf felt like lead sprawled over his abdomen, and he hugged Erwin’s head as though it was a pillow, arm gagging the blond a bit.  It was awkward, and more than a little uncomfortable, and Erwin would be willing to bet his life that Eren snored.  Loudly.

 

It was perfect, and the little breaths that were panted out over his hair and skin were so sweet, and Erwin was asleep before he even had a chance to listen for Eren’s snores.

 

………..

 

Erwin was dreaming.

 

Erwin was  _ flying _ .  

 

No, not flying.  Erwin was on the 3D gear, soaring through the air, the world moving in hallucinatory stutters around him.  He didn’t feel quite right though, and it took a few moments to realize he could not control his body.  Erwin was watching, a passenger in someone else’s flesh, everything rushing by too fast as they flitted from one rooftop to the next.  He observed as the person whose eyes he looked out of whirled past a titan, sinking their hooks in its neck and slicing it apart before landing atop a nearby building.

 

Slaying titans, inside the walls.  A few more seconds of glances hazarded around, all outside of his control, and Erwin knew where he was.  In Trost.  The person looked down, and when he took in the boots and hands, he knew it was someone much smaller than him.  A cadet.  Long blond strands fell into the figure’s face, and when they swiped the locks away with a delicate hand, a silver ring on one finger, Erwin knew.  This had happened to Eren before, the scout reliving things he could not possibly know.  Erwin was was not dreaming.

 

He was  _ remembering _ .  Not his own memories, because he had not been in Trost that day.

 

Annie Leonhardt’s memories.

 

Surging up, her mind a part of him now, showing Erwin things he’d never seen before as though they were his own past.  She slid through the skies above Trost, lithe and agile, unerring with her blades.  Saving the life of more than one of her fellow cadets, and even through the fog of his dreamscape, Erwin couldn’t figure out why.

 

Why would she bother to save the very people she tried to kill later?  Wouldn’t it be easier to let them be swallowed by titans?

 

Then he watched through her eyes as she landed on a rooftop where her allies were. Cadet’s he’d never laid eyes on at the time, but now knew well.  Reiner Braun.  Bertholdt Hoover.  The Armored Titan and the Colossus, respectively, masquerading as the allies of man.  A fellow cadet was pinned beneath them, their voices cutting out here and there, not quite coherent to Erwin.  But he heard them with astonishing clarity when they told Annie to take his maneuvering gear.

 

_ Marco’s  _ maneuvering gear.  Eren’s friend Marco.  The entire 104th had mourned his loss, had worn it like a scar as they fought their enemies.  Annie was arguing with Reiner and Bertholdt, but the sound had faded out then, as though Erwin was underwater.  In the end she obeyed, ripping the gear from the scout while he pleaded and wept.  Soundless but no less broken.  Fury rose sharp in Erwin’s mouth, and even though the boy was long dead, the need for vengeance swelled through the Commander.  Marco’s face was so desperate, disbelief warring with grief, as though he couldn’t accept that he was about to die there.

 

Erwin watched, helpless, as titan swallowed Marco down, or part of him anyway.  The vision got blurry, hazy through Annie’s tears as she wept for him.

 

Wept for the boy she helped kill, only to head outside the walls later and take even more lives.  Erwin had always been conflicted about eating Annie to gain her powers.  The logical side of him knew she deserved no better, that leaving her alive could only be dangerous.  But part of the Commander realized she was nothing but a pawn, a child soldier.  Disposable and irrelevant, just trying to follow orders.

 

In that moment, tears making eyes that were not his own sting as the titan before him dropped Marco’s broken body to the ground, Erwin was glad he’d swallowed her whole.  Wanted to scream, and then realized he could hear it, the sound aching in his throat.

 

Erwin sat up in bed panting, the noise dying from his mouth, Levi and Eren sitting next to him with wide eyes that were full of worry.  He’d woken them up screaming, and now Eren was stroking Erwin’s hair back from his face.

 

“You okay?”  Levi’s hands trailed up and down his arm, somnolent but soothing, and Erwin collapsed back into the pillows.

 

“I’m…  I’m fine.  Bad dream.”  The Corporal had lain back down with Erwin, but Eren still looked concerned, brows furrowed.

 

“You wanna talk about it?”  

 

Erwin shook his head, tugging Eren against him with a sigh.  He tried to slow down his breathing, and slowly but surely it leveled out.

 

No.  No, he did not want to talk about it, especially not right then.  But should he?  Eren would want to know that Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt were not just passively responsible for his friend’s death, but actively so.  As a Commander, he couldn’t decide it it would be better to tell the scouts about Marco or not.  It would make them more determined to bring their enemies down, but it might also make them reckless. Desperate not just for victory but revenge.  With his dream still clinging to him and the ghost of Eren’s hands stinging in his skin, body sore in strange places, and even more tired than when he’d first gone to sleep, Erwin could not decide what the right choice would be.  Then the brunet nuzzled into him, warm and affectionate and trusting, and Erwin realized he was no longer just Eren’s Commander.

 

He was more than that, though what exactly it was, Erwin couldn’t put a name to.  Were they lovers?  They’d certainly made love, but then again Eren was Levi’s.  Did he owe it to Eren to be honest about the memories he’d recovered, as a partner?  

 

Or was he nothing but their pet?  A temporary source of entertainment the pair, to be cast aside when they got bored?  They’d been perfectly content together before he’d waltzed into their room uninvited and seen Eren there, strung up like an offering.  

 

They would be happy when Erwin was gone, too.  Did not need him.  Eren and Levi loved each other fiercely, of that there was no doubt.  Erwin had seen it in their eyes, heard the sincerity of it in their voices when they whispered the words.  Against each other’s skin, into each other’s mouths,  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

 

Erwin did not expect them to fall in love with him so quickly, in a matter of mere weeks.  Did not expect them to fall in love at all, really.  But surely there was something there, deeper than lust and the need for release.  Eren and Levi came to his bedside after he shifted, bringing Erwin cool water to drink and sneaking in extra fruit from the mess hall.  They asked him to stay in bed with them after the scene, to spend the night together.

 

_ Because you might drop, _ Erwin’s thoughts supplied.  _  Only for themselves, to assuage their guilt.  To do their duty. _

 

Erwin had been doing his duty for years.  Decades, even.  Dutifully, to the best of his abilities, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it.  Erwin often did it out of nothing but obligation, and the knowledge settled like a stone in his guts.

 

He was many things, but he would not be someone’s burden to bear.

 

Erwin waited for them to fall asleep, Eren’s snoring loud in his ear, Levi’s breathing deep and even.  Then he slipped out of bed, and pulled on his clothes, and crept silently down the hallways back towards his quarters.  Eren and Levi had been okay before Erwin showed up in their bedroom.

 

They would be okay after he was gone, too.

 

His bed was cold without Eren’s heat.  Empty without Levi’s legs tangling with his.  Erwin had slept there almost every night since the relocation, but it hadn’t ever felt quite so lonely.  They’d given him something he was doomed to lose eventually.  A taste of happiness that was not his to swallow.  His eyes stung, and his throat was tight.  There was an ache in his chest and his guts were on fire.

 

Erwin hated them for twisting him up this way, making him less than he had been, discontent with the life he called his own.

 

Hated them, but hated himself more, because he was weak.  Erwin knew it, an inevitable truth, a season that would rise and fall and rise again.

 

Eren had come into his room that night weeks before and fallen to his knees, a box in each hand, asking him to choose.  Collared and breathless and flushed, eyes on the ground, a perfect picture of submission.  He’d asked Erwin to choose, and the Commander had chosen them both.  Made the mistake of wanting something he could never own.

 

If Erwin was strong, he would have said no.  Would have chosen himself.

 

But he was nothing.  A ruined soldier with blood on his hands and ice in his chest.  It was better this way, really.  That blood on his hands would paint Eren and Levi red eventually.  Erwin would drag them to hell with him if given the chance, no matter how hard he fought against it.

 

Erwin did not go back to sleep.  He laid in the dark of his room, eyes stinging with tears he would not let fall, skin sitting strangely over his bones.  When the light of dawn began playing at his windows he rose, embracing the exhaustion that settled in his lungs, the soreness in his jaw, the ache in his muscles.

 

Pain was good.  It was familiar, and known, and welcome.

 

It was all he deserved.

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Freefall

Fingers carded through his hair, long and familiar, and Eren leaned into the touch even as sleep clung to him.  He pawed absently at the bed, searching for the warmth of a body curled up beneath the sheets.  Only when he found nothing there did he begin to climb towards wakefulness, brows furrowed unhappily.

 

“Eren, wake up.”  

 

He blinked up at Levi, who stood by the bed already dressed in his uniform.  His boots were on, every hair combed into place, and the scent of food drew Eren’s eye to Levi’s desk.  There were two breakfast rations there, officer’s rations, and even then it was apparent they weren’t the usual fare.   Eggs and meat piled high, fruit spilling over the sides of the little bowls, extra bread.  More food than a scout would usually see all day, let alone for a single meal.  There was no tea or coffee but mugs full of milk and juice instead, which had Eren frowning, because he hadn’t subbed the night before.  Caffeine wasn’t the best thing for someone who’d been drifting recently through subspace.  

 

Then he frowned harder, sitting up and glancing around the room, but Erwin was nowhere to be seen.  

 

“Where’s-”  Levi cut him off with a sigh, straightening his already pristine uniform as most of Eren’s lingering drowsiness fell away.

 

“We fucked up.  He was gone before I woke up.  Bed was cold already.  I think he’s dropping, there’s no way he gets up that early every day.”  Eren stumbled to his feet without really knowing what he intended to do, heart beating too fast in his chest suddenly, worry creeping over him like ice.

 

“But we… we took care of him.  I mean, we did everything...”  Levi shrugged, picking up Eren’s sentence when he trailed off.

 

“Everything we would have done for each other.  But it was his first time subbing, and he doesn’t really know how we feel about him.  We’ve been together for ages, he’s only been involved with us for a few weeks.  He doesn’t feel safe with us, not like we do with each other.  We fucked up.”

 

Eren let Levi’s words sink in, still standing naked and awkward next to the bed.  Levi was right, even in the fuzz of sleepiness Eren could see that.  They’d handled things poorly, and as the person who’d dommed the previous evening, it was entirely Eren’s fault.  They’d both agreed to talk to Erwin after his scene.  Tell him that even if he didn’t want to sub anymore, or participate in any of their more explicit sexual escapades, Levi and Eren still wanted to be with him.  

 

Wanted him in their bed in the mornings on their days off.  Wanted to curl up in his lap while he did paperwork, or read.  Share meals, and brush his hair, adjust the straps on his harness before duty until it fit just right.  Everything felt better, with him there.

 

Complete, in a way it hadn’t quite been before.  It was too soon to say Eren was in love, but the affectionate haze his thoughts painted Erwin in could only lead one place eventually.  There was nothing else he could do but fall for him.  As though he’d jumped off a cliff, gravity tugging him down, tumbling helplessly towards the earth.

 

Maybe he hadn’t hit the ground yet, but it was inevitable.  In place of shattered bones and a broken body, he would come out on the other side even more whole.

 

But instead of saying all those unsaid things that lingered between them, the blissed out euphoria of the scene had pulled them all under, and they’d fallen asleep without clearing the air.  Now Erwin was gone, most likely dropping all things considered, and panic started rising in Eren’s chest.

 

He knew what it felt like to drop alone.  In the beginning he’d tried to hide it from Levi, afraid that once he figured out Eren was reacting in such an extreme way that he’d want to stop letting him sub.  Eren hid in another scout’s bunk for hours once, sobbing into a pillow beneath the covers, unable to catch his breath.  All his failures and faults echoing through his mind, recounting to him just how unworthy he really was of everything that he had in life.  Then Levi found him, and carried him back to their room, and spent the rest of the day  _ worshipping  _ him.

 

Once he came back up from the drop, feeling stupid for the way he’d behaved, Levi scolded him.

 

_ If this ever happens again, you come and find me, or we’ll never do another scene.  You don’t hide from me.  You don’t suffer all alone. _

 

And that’s exactly what Erwin was doing, running off to deal with things by himself, because that’s the only way he knew how.  

 

Because Erwin hadn’t had anyone else in a long, long time, and his first instinct was to bury everything inside and wait for it to disappear.  

 

Eren rushed to pull on his underwear, suddenly desperate to get to Erwin, only to have Levi put a hand on his shoulder and still him before he could go for his uniform pants.

 

“Hey, stop.  Just put your pajamas on or something, you’re not working today.”  Eren’s face twisted up into something exasperated as he glared at Levi.

 

“Fuck work, we need to go find him.”  

 

Levi just rolled his eyes.

 

“No shit.  Erwin’s not working either.  I’m gonna go get him, and bring him back here.  I’ll go downstairs and tell everyone you guys are resting up for your shift together tomorrow and not to disturb either of you.  You get that stubborn bastard out of his gear, and make him eat breakfast with you.  Get him in bed, and then do that shit you do where you can say literally anything without being embarrassed.”  Levi shrugged, a little helpless.  “Fix him.  Make him feel better.  Tell him how you feel.  Someone has to keep those little shits out there in line, and Hange is definitely not up for it by herself right now.  I’ll go glare at some scouts for a few hours, then I’ll bring lunch later and eat with you guys.  Maybe by the end of the day I’ll find my balls somewhere and be able to talk to Erwin too.”

 

Eren froze as he dug through his drawers.  That was a much better plan than he would have come up with, really.  Not that  _ plans  _ were really Eren’s forte in the first place.  He had been ready to get dressed and charge into Erwin’s room and... that was about as far as he’d gotten.  Meanwhile Levi had woken up well before him, dressed and fetched them breakfast and tried to fix their fuck up in the only way he knew how.  By shoving Eren at it.  Even if he couldn’t find the words to say to Erwin yet, Levi was still better at all this than he gave himself credit for.

 

Eren pulled him into a hug, burying his face in Levi’s hair, grinning.  Levi returned the embrace, but stiffly, like he was eager to be on his way.

 

“Let go so I can go bring you your stupid blond boyfriend.”  Eren didn’t release him, smiling wider through his worry, whispering low into Levi’s ear.

 

_ “Our _ stupid blond boyfriend.  You’ve gone soft, Levi.”  Levi huffed at him, shoving Eren away with a scowl.

 

“Like you’re one to talk.”  Eren tried to lean down and kiss him, and Levi laid a palm flat over his face, nose wrinkling.  “Go brush your teeth.”  He pushed Eren backwards a step, cutting his eyes down and back up again.  “And put some fucking pants on, you’re distracting.”

 

Levi left without another word, door snapping shut in his wake.  Eren grudgingly pulled some pajama bottoms on, even if he usually hated sleeping in them, because he didn’t want Erwin getting the wrong idea.  Bringing Erwin into their bed wasn’t about anything sexual this time, and him finding Eren in nothing but his underwear was not the best idea.  He brushed his teeth, and went through his morning routine but didn’t bother combing his hair.  It was a pain in the ass, and never wanted to cooperate anyway, but that was sort of a secondary benefit this time.

 

Levi seemed to like it all mussed from sleep, said it was cute, and Eren wasn’t above using that as a tool in his arsenal to keep Erwin from fighting them too hard on this.  He wondered what Levi would tell Erwin to coerce him back to their room, but knowing Levi it would be very simple.

 

_ ‘Come with me,’ _ without preamble or explanation, and Erwin would follow along frowning because what else could he do?  

 

Eren didn’t have to wait long before he heard Levi’s quick little steps clicking down the hallway, another, heavier pair following behind.  It seemed weird to stand by the door waiting but that’s where his feet took him anyway, hands hanging limp at his sides.  When the door swung open Levi came in first, Erwin entering a few moments later looking anxious and concerned.

 

Like he was walking into a firing squad instead of his lovers’ bedroom, and it made Eren feel guilty all over again.  There were dark shadows under his eyes, and Eren knew in that instant that Erwin hadn’t gone back to sleep after waking up from whatever nightmare it was he’d suffered the previous evening.  He’d stayed awake, and dwelled on it.  His bad dream, coupled with the uncertainty about their relationship, and all the exhaustion and riling chemicals in his body from their scene had pulled him brutally into a drop.  

 

Levi and Eren should have seen it coming.  They’d been careless, and Eren only hoped they hadn’t broken anything that couldn’t be fixed.

 

The door swung shut, and Erwin only had a half second to glance at Eren before he launched himself gracelessly into the Commander’s arms.  Erwin caught him automatically, hands coming up to support him as Eren’s legs wrapped around his waist.  His arms clung to Erwin’s neck, face buried against his throat, breath coming a bit too fast.  He hugged Erwin tight, felt him stiffen in discomfort, unprepared for the display of affection.  Erwin cleared his throat, sighing, before trying to voice some sort of complaint.

 

“Eren, wh-”

 

“We should have taken better care of you last night.  I’m sorry.  There were things we needed to talk about, but we fell asleep.  Now you’re in a drop, most likely, and that’s my fault.”

 

Erwin made an indignant noise of disagreement, fingers flexing against Eren’s thighs, body still strung with tension.

 

“I’m not… I’m not in a ‘drop’.”  Erwin said the word as though it tasted foul in his mouth.  “I’m fine.  Why aren’t you dressed, we need to be downstairs soon, you’re going to be late, Eren.”

 

When Eren dropped, he never wanted to admit it at first, either.  It felt like a sign of weakness, letting his body and mind get the better of him that way.  But it wasn’t some personal failure.  Just hormones, and brain chemistry, a tangible response to the stresses Eren so enjoyed being put through sometimes.  Now it was rare for either of them to drop, but when it happened, it was something that brought Levi and Eren closer together instead of tearing them apart.  The quiet solitude of one another’s presence, and the whispered praises and reassurance, were soothing in ways almost nothing else could rival.  Eren opened his mouth to tell Erwin that neither of them were going anywhere, but Levi beat him to it.

 

“You’re not on duty today.  Neither is Eren.  Officially, you’re both resting up in preparation for your shift together tomorrow, so things will go as smoothly as possible.  I’m going to head down and make sure everyone is squared away.  I’ll be back with lunch in a few hours.”  Levi looked at Erwin, daring him to argue.

 

So of course he did, every word sounding forced and halfhearted.  Because Erwin didn’t know the meaning of ‘taking it easy’.

 

“This is unnecessary.  I don’t need to spend all day in bed when there’s so much to be done.  Now-”

 

Eren cut off Erwin’s words with his mouth, hands working the chest buckle of his harness open.  He tried not to think of just how long Erwin had been holding him aloft without showing any signs of strain.  There was no tremble in his muscles, no shifting of his grip, no uncertainty in his hold.  

 

So fucking strong.

 

Like he could keep Eren there forever without breaking a sweat, and something warm twinged through Eren’s stomach at the idea.

 

Erwin hesitated a few moments, lips unresponsive, but Eren was nothing if not relentless.  He licked at Erwin’s mouth again and again, until it parted to let him in, and Eren knew he’d won when he swallowed down a shivery little moan.  The buckle he’d been working at came loose, and Eren eased the straps of Erwin’s harness down his shoulders, gravity taking over until they got stuck on his elbows.  Breaking the kiss was not really something he wanted to do, but Eren needed to speak, and he pulled away.

 

“Go sit on the bed, and let me get this harness off you so we can eat breakfast.”

 

Erwin’s face was priceless, because it was clear that breakfast was not what he’d been planning on eating right then, and Eren let out a bark of laughter.

 

“I’m not trying to get you naked and seduce you, Erwin.  That’s not what this is.  You’re…”  Eren’s eyes flitted over to Levi, who was watching them with something akin to worry, hands fisted at his sides.  Someone who wanted to help, but didn’t know how, and Eren fought the urge to reach out and tell him it was okay.  If he didn’t know what to say, or what to do, it was okay.  But Erwin was the one that needed their attention right then, and Levi would have to wait.  Eren looked back at Erwin, hand coming up to cup his cheek, feeling a flush rise in his own cheeks as he continued.  “You’re more than that to me.  More than that to us.  If you don’t want to do anything like last night again it doesn’t matter, we still want you here.  We care about you.”

 

Erwin’s eyes went soft, and he glanced at Levi, probably seeking confirmation.  Levi nodded, even if he looked incredibly uncomfortable, but Erwin didn’t seemed bothered.  He’d known Levi longer than anyone, and when Erwin smiled Eren realized he could read their Corporal just fine without some young scout trying to translate for him.

 

Suddenly all the years they’d spent side by side fighting their enemies lay heavy in the air, and Eren wondered why it had been Erwin walking in on him and Levi together, and not the other way around.  But they were both so serious, so dedicated to the corps, even if they’d felt something more than admiration for each other, Eren wasn’t sure they would have realized it on their own.

 

That was all right with him.  He was fine with being a catalyst.

 

Erwin backed up until he was seated on the bed, trying unsuccessfully to kick his boots off without letting his hands stray from Eren’s skin.  He had to untangle the harness straps from his elbows, but then his fingers were greedy on Eren’s back again, slipping up and down his spine.  Eren was busy with unfastening Erwin’s apron, unbuckling his belt, sliding further down Erwin’s legs to open up the clips that held leather taut around his thighs.  

 

Then there was motion behind him, and Eren looked over his shoulder to find Levi kneeling at Erwin’s feet.  He took one of Erwin’s boots in his hands and tugged it off, then reached for the other and followed suit.  Eren stared as Levi pulled off Erwin’s socks one after the other, then yanked on the straps of his harness until he shifted his hips and it came free, a tangle of leather on the floor.

 

Levi’s fingers were deft as they uncoiled the wrappings from around Erwin’s feet, worn to keep the harness from cutting into the sensitive skin there.    When he was done he didn’t release the foot he held, rubbing his fingers over the marks that were already visible from the too tight wrappings.  Fond, and gentle, and Eren’s heart went erratic as Levi looked up to meet Erwin’s eyes with too much emotion in his own.

 

“Go easy on these wraps.  You’ll cut off circulation to your toes,” Levi said, but that wasn’t what he meant and they all knew it.

 

_ Take care of yourself.  _

 

_ Let us take care of you. _

 

Erwin smiled, reaching down to brush stray hair out Levi’s eyes, where it had fallen in his ministrations.  Then he stroked Levi’s cheek with his thumb, fingers curling around his jaw.

 

“Yes, Corporal.  Whatever you say.”

 

Levi huffed, rolling his eyes, but then he pressed a slow, soft kiss to Erwin’s palm.  Held his gaze, letting his lips linger on Erwin’s skin a moment longer than necessary before finally pulling away.  He stood up, ruffling Eren’s hair and planting a quick kiss on his cheek before fleeing towards the door.  Levi fixed his cravat, which was already perfectly arranged.  Ran his thumb underneath one the straps on his shoulder, as though it needed straightening when it did not.  Tugged his jacket tighter around his chest, blinking over at Erwin and Eren on the bed, and if he was red faced, no one was going to bring it up.

 

“I’ll see you in a few hours.  I’m locking this door.  If you fuck each other’s brains out don’t be noisy.  Don’t make me come back up here before lunch because some nosy scout hears weird sounds coming from my room.”

 

Then he was gone, lock clicking into place, all but running down the hallway.  Erwin just stared at the door for a moment, slow grin creeping into place.

 

“By the walls, that was…,”  Erwin trailed off, but Eren finished for him.

 

“Cute.”  

 

Erwin grinned, clearly amused, still stroking at Eren’s back lovingly.

 

“I won’t tell him you said that.”

 

Eren shrugged, undoing the buttons on Erwin’s shirt one by one as strong hands moved down and kneaded absently into his thighs.

 

“I’ll tell him myself, I don’t care.  Maybe he’ll spank me.”

 

Erwin laughed, and it was a bright sound, and Eren felt the air flowing easier into his lungs.  It wasn’t hard to coax him out of his uncomfortable uniform pants and beneath the blankets.  

 

Eren forced him to eat almost all of his breakfast, resolutely ignoring Erwin’s protests.  Once they’d both eaten he pressed Erwin down into the pillows, and straddled him, and painted him in chaste little kisses.  He told him how much he cared about him.  How worried he’d been when they woke up to find him gone.

 

How much better it felt to have him between them.  

 

That he was beautiful, and perfect, and strong.

 

Eren acted as though he wasn’t hard in his clothes, and Erwin didn’t press the issue, even if he was just as bad off.  They dozed with morning light growing more vibrant in the windows, dust motes floating wild in the rays of sun, Eren tracing meaningless patterns on Erwin’s chest.  Erwin threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair until they both dropped off.

 

Eren wondered just how difficult it would be to convince Levi to take the afternoon off and crawl into bed with them.  Hard, but not impossible.

 

He could be very persuasive, and Eren fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

  
  
  



End file.
